


A Peça que Faltava

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Aparentemente, Dominique Beyrand e Roger Taylor tinham vidas realizadas, apesar de serem relativamente jovens adultos, tinham alcançado carreiras bem sucedidas e nada parecia que daria errado, agora que tudo já tinha dado certo, mas eles tinham outra coisa em comum, sentiam a sensação de que faltava uma peça pra deixar todo esse cenário realmente perfeito. Só faltava encontrarem um ou outro. (se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	1. Aviso Importante

Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme "Bohemian Rhapsody". 

"A Peça que Faltava" faz parte do universo da história "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie" e são fundamentalmente pautadas na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.

Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.

No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.


	2. Só mais um dia de trabalho

Não havia muitas expectativas do que aconteceria naquele dia e era por isso que a mente de Dominique não tinha pensamentos específicos enquanto ela subia o elevador. Mesmo que acordasse cedo e se preparasse com antecedência para a longa jornada de metrô do seu apartamento até o escritório do produtor Richard Branson, no centro de Londres, preferia comprar um café no caminho do trabalho, já que tomar a bebida enquanto se encaminhava pra lá a ajudava a se concentrar e se preparar para as tarefas que ainda estavam por vir.

Sabendo que estava perto do seu andar, tomou o último gole de café, esvaziando o copo de plástico, o descartando assim que saiu do elevador na lixeira mais próxima. Ficou feliz de ver sua mesa esperando por ela. Podia ser algo muito comum, mas pra ela, era uma conquista muito grande ter conseguido esse trabalho e exercer suas funções ali. Deixara tudo organizado, sendo competente como sempre, os papéis e documentos que ainda estava organizando no dia interior a esperavam para que ela continuasse a catalogá-los. Era nisso que se concentraria em fazer, até que algo novo para ela lidar surgisse.

Sentou-se e se pôs a trabalhar, lendo e separando arquivos, atendendo o telefone ocasionalmente, marcando agendamentos de pessoas que queriam falar com Branson. Até ali, nada de mais, foi então que o telefone tocou e era ele mesmo quem estava falando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, sr. Branson? - respondeu ela, já se adiantando para um eventual problema.

-Nada, só algo que preciso acertar com você pessoalmente, então venha a minha sala imediatamente srta. Beyrand - Branson pediu educado, mas estava sério.

Dominique logo se levantou e pensando rapidamente sobre a situação, decidiu não fazer grande caso daquilo, talvez fosse apenas algum trabalho um pouco mais complicado que ela teria que fazer, mas nada impossível. Como os anos lhe ensinaram, não precisava se preocupar com antecipação, sem saber com o que estava lidando primeiro.

-Pois não senhor - ela ofereceu prestativa, assim que encontrou o patrão no escritório.

-Bom, é que nós estamos negociando um show em Hyde Park, com a banda Queen - Richard foi explicando - já ouviu falar?

-Vagamente, pra ser sincera - Dominique respondeu, lembrando ter visto vislumbres deles na TV, mas não conhecia eles tão bem assim.

-É, acho que isso não é um problema tão grande assim - Branson ponderou com uma mão no queixo - só preciso que organize o contrato individual de cada um pra que eu encaminhe pro empresário da banda ainda hoje, os dados que precisa já devem ter chegado por fax, dê uma olhada.

-Certo, entendi - ela sorriu, percebendo que não era nada complicado afinal - mais alguma recomendação, senhor?

-Bom, mantenha sua postura de sempre de quando lida com artistas e vai dar tudo certo - Branson disse seguro, confiando em sua assistente.

-Obrigada sr. Branson - Dominique sorriu satisfeita com os elogios e então deixou o patrão para fazer o que ele tinha solicitado.

Olhando a máquina de fax, notou os papeis recém chegados. Logo leu um por um com atenção, fazendo anotações sobre eles. Só de ler os nomes dos integrantes da banda, conseguia formar uma certa imagem de como eles poderiam ser na sua cabeça.

"Frederick Mercury" ,  
havia uma pequena anotação do lado, com "Freddie" entre parênteses. Logo ela deduziu que talvez ele preferisse o apelido. O segundo nome era "John Richard Deacon", em seguida "Brian Harold May", trazendo também no documento o nome de sua esposa, Christine. Pelo jeito, ele era o único casado dos quatro integrantes, só faltava checar o último arquivo para confirmar isso.

Então leu o nome "Roger Meddows Taylor", também solteiro. Ele tinha um segundo nome estranhamente curioso, como se viesse de uma família tradicional. Talvez ele fosse assim também, ou quem sabe não, Dominique só estava conjecturando. Talvez os quatro fossem um tanto irreverentes por fazer parte de uma banda de rock, mas talvez nem tanto, já que um deles era casado. Só por causa dessas especulações, Dominique sentiu a necessidade de conhecer o Queen mais a fundo, só para ter certeza de com quem estava lidando.

Seu turno finalmente terminou às 5 da tarde, e se despedindo do seu chefe, com a promessa de vê-lo no dia seguinte, Dominique deixou o escritório e começou sua jornada um tanto longa para casa. Aquela tinha sido sua casa nos últimos oito anos, desde que tinha deixado a França para fazer faculdade em Londres e, mesmo com excelentes notas e um diploma em Relações Internacionais, Dominique acabou conseguindo o trabalho de assistente pessoal de Branson. Não era algo tão ruim ter um trabalho completamente fora da sua área de formação, não que fosse totalmente fora, se considerasse que ela tinha que lidar com pessoas diferentes o tempo todo. No entanto, o que a fazia gostar do trabalho era poder trabalhar um pouco com música, era uma das suas paixões, e ouvir artistas diferentes criou nela um gosto variado pra música. Foi por isso também que ela decidiu fazer algo durante o caminho de volta pra casa.

Graças aos seus gostos como também seu trabalho, ela sabia qual era a melhor loja de discos entre o escritório e seu apartamento. Parou em uma "Latest Hits", que pareceu decente o suficiente para Dominique. Olhou por si mesma os discos da loja e, para sua surpresa, logo encontrou o que queria.

O disco tinha uma capa preta, o título "Queen II" destacado de branco, mas o que chamou sua atenção foram os quatro rostos um tanto fantasmagóricos. Era a primeira vez que ela via com mais clareza os clientes que só conheceria no dia seguinte. Divertida como sempre, sua mente ficou brincando de tentar adivinhar quem era quem, ela sentiu ter um forte palpite de que Freddie só poderia ser o que estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

-Hã... moço? - Dominique se voltou para o atendente - sabe se tem mais outros discos do Queen? Se esse é o dois, imagino que tenha o um.

Ela completou com um sorriso travesso, o que fez o rapaz se animar para se levantar do seu confortável assento e procurar o que ela tinha solicitado. Não demorou muito pra que Dominique tivesse em suas mãos os três discos do Queen. Pagou por eles e os levou para casa. Seu descanso do longo dia de trabalho foi deitar-se em seu pequeno sofá, que cabia ela perfeitamente, e se concentrar nas canções da banda.

No começo, Dominique achou que aquelas letras não faziam muito sentido, mas eram interessantes e os quatro rapazes eram bastante talentosos. Em certos trechos em que seus ouvidos capturaram vozes agudas, ficou se perguntando se não tinha nenhuma garota na banda. No fim, ela acabou se afeiçoando mais às canções mais simples, como "Modern Times Rock'n Roll" e "Tenement Funster", por ter temas mais compreensíveis. No geral, o Queen tinha causado uma boa impressão em Dominique só por suas músicas, restava saber como eles eram pessoalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversa minha e do meu cérebro
> 
> Cérebro: Então você vai terminar a história que você já tá escrevendo antes de postar outra história com vários capítulos, né? Pra não atrapalhar o desenvolvimento da primeira
> 
> Eu: É, mas olha, escrever é minha terapia, e ultimamente tenho passado uns perrengues aí, então pra não concentrar nas coisas ruins, queria escrever a história do Roger e da Dominique, do Jimmy e da Rory e do Gwilym e da Louisa logo.
> 
> Cérebro: Mas elas vão ficar corridas e mal escritas!!!
> 
> Eu: Não, não vão, vou me organizar, uma escrevo segunda, outro escrevo quinta e a outra na sexta.
> 
> Cérebro: Cê que sabe então...
> 
> Pois é, depois desse monólogo profundo, decidi fazer isso aí que citei, ou seja, em breve teremos essas histórias românticas dentro do universo de PODC. Eu realmente espero que elas fiquem boas, vou dar meu melhor pra isso, prometo, mas me ajudem também com comentários, eles me ajudam bastante. E não se preocupem com meus perrengues, é só umas coisas bobas de gente passando por crise de identidade, mas vai passar, já tá passando. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado das novidades. Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. No escritório de Branson

Por mais que já estivesse acordado, Roger teimava em ficar mais um pouco em sua cama. Ali estava tão confortável e ele não tinha compromissos pela manhã que pensou que não faria mal se cochilasse mais um pouco. Foi o que ele fez e, uns 15 minutos depois, sua fome foi o que o fez acordar. 

Olhando-se no espelho, não se espantou com seu cabelo relativamente comprido todo bagunçado e arrepiado. Era mais difícil de pentear e cuidar dele naquele tamanho, mas sua vaidade não o deixava cortar. Isso e a moda da época e o fato de ser um astro do rock, o que exigia como requisito ele ter uma cabeleira grande o suficiente para balançar ao som do ritmo frenético. 

Se arrumando rapidamente, ele vasculhou sua geladeira, encontrando ingredientes para um sanduíche. Não era o café da manhã adequado, mas também não era completamente ruim. Pior seria se ele quisesse comer pizza da noite anterior ou refrigerante. Esse hábito tinha ficado para trás, só nos seus anos de universitário. Um sanduíche também era uma refeição ideal por causa do horário que Roger tinha se levantado, quase perto do almoço. Lembrando novamente que ele só teria compromisso mais tarde, não se importou com protocolos de horário de refeição e decidiu fazer um café, com o auxílio de uma cafeteira.

Uma vez ele até tentou fazer café sozinho, mas aquilo nem poderia ser chamado de café, estava mais para água quente com gosto de terra. Acabou desistindo e se rendendo às praticidades modernas, comprando uma cafeteira, aproveitando o salário que estava ganhando. Alguns anos atrás, Roger não teria dinheiro nem mesmo para uma cafeteira. Se tinha uma coisa pela qual ele era grato, era o Queen ter dado certo, terem encontrado uma boa gravadora e agora estarem ascendendo cada vez mais para o sucesso. Fazer o que ele e os amigos amavam para se sustentar tinha garantido que eles tivessem uma vida mais estável agora, e Roger simplesmente amava o fato de ser um astro do rock.

Tomando seu café perfeito graças aos milagres da cafeteira, viu que ainda tinha uns minutos até a hora do almoço. Decidiu esperar eles passarem dando uma volta em Londres e, quando sentisse fome novamente, iria até seu restaurante favorito, onde costumava comer quase todos os dias. O cardápio dali o lembrava da comida de sua mãe e outras coisas boas de Truro.

Saindo do apartamento e chegando ao estacionamento do prédio, Roger não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver um dos seus maiores tesouros e conquistas, seu lindo carro esperava por ele, e Roger podia jurar que a lataria estava mais brilhante só porque ele tinha chegado. O baterista tinha uma admiração peculiar por carros.

Assim, ele dirigiu, sentindo como estava o trânsito de Londres no início da tarde. Chegou ao "Corner's Servant" e pediu o de sempre, esperando pacientemente por sua refeição. Nesse tempo, tirou uma caneta de dentro do bolso do paletó, clicando-a sem parar, checando se estava funcionando. Aquilo era sua prevenção caso alguém pedisse um autógrafo e, quase sempre isso acontecia, para a alegria e vaidade dele. Mas naquele dia, ninguém apareceu antes que ele almoçasse. Apenas deu de ombros e saciou sua fome, terminou sua refeição e deu uma olhada para ver se alguma fã apareceria.

-Hã... senhor? - uma mocinha apareceu e logo ele entendeu o que ela queria- desculpa perguntar, mas você é Roger Taylor do Queen, não é? Será que me daria um autógrafo?

-Sou eu mesmo, senhorita - ele baixou os óculos escuros fazendo charme - será um prazer.

A menina lhe entregou uma revista, a foto dele estava destacada no meio de uma matéria sobre o Queen, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ler do que se tratava o artigo, apenas assinou com a sua caneta, sorrindo para a fã assim que terminou.

-Obrigada - a moça assentiu e o deixou, sem acreditar que tinha conhecido seu ídolo.

Ele sorriu novamente em resposta, vendo-a ir embora. Olhando seu relógio, viu que era melhor se apressar, afinal o atrasado da turma era Freddie e Roger não queria esse título para ele. O compromisso da banda naquela tarde seria conhecer Richard Branson, que seria o produtor do show em Hyde Park que o Queen faria, precisariam acertar os detalhes de tudo com ele, mas antes, se encontrariam todos no escritório de John Reid. Chegando lá, Roger não se surpreendeu de ver que Freddie ainda não tinha chegado.

-E aí, gente, animados? - ele se sentou entre John e Chrissie, Brian estava sentado do outro lado de sua esposa.

-É, mais ou menos, não conhecemos bem o Branson, tomara que ele seja gentil com a gente - John contou o que estava pensando.

-Acho que isso ele vai ser, pelo menos ele vai manter boas relações já que nós somos seus clientes - opinou Brian - mas o que me preocupa mais é o show em si, parece que vai ser algo bem grande, imagina, um concerto a céu aberto e de graça, vamos ter um baita público pra agradarmos.

-Agradar o grande público a gente consegue - Roger disse, confiante como sempre - agora essa coisa de ser de graça, tomara que o Branson concorde com a nossa proposta.

-Então, se ele é um grande produtor, com certeza vai querer algum lucro em cima de tudo isso - ponderou Chrissie - mas eu não sei, só estou conjecturando aqui, quem sabe ele ache vantajoso apenas a parceria com o Queen.

-É com isso que estamos contando - o marido dela confirmou, um tanto ansioso com a reunião daquela tarde.

Reid esperou que Freddie chegasse e só então todo o Queen e seus acompanhantes se dirigiram ao escritório de Richard Branson. Lá, esperaram ainda mais, o que torrou a paciência de Freddie, e a impaciência dele, por sua vez, irritou seus companheiros. Enquanto isso, Dominique terminava de organizar a agenda de outra banda quando checou seu relógio, 14:37, o Queen deveria estar a caminho.

-Verifique se a banda Queen já chegou, por favor, srta. Beyrand, se estiverem aqui, mande-os entrar imediatamente - Branson a instruiu.

Assim, ela se dirigiu até a recepção, suspirando para tomar fôlego, se preparando para conhecer a banda de quem até agora só conhecia as músicas. Ela deu uma olhada rápida nos rostos dos homens esperando por ela, constatando a companhia de uma moça. Logo os reconheceu das capas dos discos e de uma matéria sobre o Queen de uma revista que também tinha lido para se preparar para a reunião. 

Os quatro membros da banda se voltaram para Dominique, esperando que ela pudesse ajudá-los ou dar uma explicação sobre toda aquela demora. Roger se concentrou nela assim que a viu, reparando os traços delicados do seu rosto, mas a maneira com que ela andava era simplesmente marcante, exalava confiança, alguém muito inteligente, elegante e igualmente bonita, com certeza muito bonita. Tudo isso junto chamou a atenção dele de tal forma que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Dominique. A boca de Roger se contorceu automaticamente num sorriso de lado, enquanto observava cada movimento da assistente.

-Eu sinto muito por fazê-los esperar - Dominique fez questão de se desculpar primeiro - eu sou Dominique Beyrand, assistente do sr. Branson, ele pediu pra vir chamá-los.

-Freddie Mercury - disse o líder do grupo, apertando a mão dela - é um prazer conhecê-la.

Ela assentiu em resposta, cumprimentando o próximo.

-Sou Brian May, oi - disse o guitarrista, no seu jeito tímido.

-John Deacon, boa tarde - Deaky foi o penúltimo a si apresentar.

Roger começou a se sentir ansioso por aquele simples aperto de mão, percebendo o quanto queria tocar a mão da moça que tinha acabado de conhecer. No entanto, Dominique não deixou de reparar no olhar persistente dele, o que fez com que sentisse constrangimento e receio de cumprimentá-lo, aquele era o comportamento de um mulherengo de olho em seu próximo alvo, pelo menos foi o que pareceu a ela. Mas não pôde negar apertar sua mão, afinal ele também era um cliente de seu patrão.

-Roger Taylor, encantado - ele enfatizou a última palavra, esperando surtir algum efeito em Dominique.

O único efeito foi um sorriso sem graça dela, e ela tentar soltar sua mão o mais rápido possível.

-Venham comigo por favor - a assistente pediu, e eles a seguiram até o escritório.

Roger já estava com passos apressados atrás de Dominique quando Chrissie pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

-Que foi Chrissie? - ele estava tentando entender porque sua amiga o tinha interrompido.

-Se eu soubesse que ia ficar babando assim, ia trazer um babador pro meu filhinho - a sra. May disse divertida, se aproveitando do fato de que Roger a chamava de mãe às vezes, por ser tão preocupada e atenciosa, e pelo jeito que ele estava sendo afetado por Dominique.

-Não enche, Chrissie! - Roger se irritou com a brincadeira dela.

-Anda logo, Rog! - o baterista ouviu Brian o chamar.

AInda com raiva do comentário de Chrissie, foi até o escritório, tão absorto por estar no mesmo local que Dominique que quase esqueceu que estava ali para uma reunião séria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Sua segunda feira acabou de ficar melhor com Rogerique! Tá, tô me achando, foi mal, mas falando do capítulo, foi bem legal pensar nessa rotina do Roger, meio largadão, mas sem esquecer dos compromissos, mais a vaidade dele e seu amor por carros, claro! O que vocês acharam desse primeiro encontro deles? Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando. Obrigada e nos vemos aqui segunda.


	4. Na saída do escritório

Foi a vez de Richard Branson cumprimentar os membros do Queen, um por um e, enquanto isso, Dominique ajeitava o contrato da banda, deixando os papéis sobre a mesa. Durante todo tempo que estava ali, sentia o olhar de Roger sobre seus movimentos, o que sinceramente a deixava constrangida, incomodada e estava começando a deixá-la com raiva. Antes que explodisse e gritasse com o baterista, correndo o risco de atrapalhar o acordo de seu patrão com a banda e ainda por cima ser demitida, pediu licença e rapidamente saiu. O olhar de Roger a acompanhou até ela sair.

Dominique deu um grunhido de frustração depois de fechar a porta, colocou uma mão na testa e suspirou fundo. No caminho de volta para a recepção, conseguindo se acalmar, se lembrou que tinha deixado a moça que estava acompanhando o Queen sozinha. Dominique se apressou para fazer companhia a ela.

-Então, estamos quase acertados sobre o show, esperamos que ele aconteça no próximo sábado, a EMI já pagou metade dos valores comigo, no entanto, ainda há a questão do concerto ser gratuito - Branson estava explicando como funcionaria a produção do show em Hyde Park.

Mas à essa altura, Roger já não estava mais prestando atenção em nada daquilo e, sabia que era bem melhor deixar John e Brian cuidarem de toda a logística e no final de tudo, ele apenas concordaria, afinal sabia admitir que eles eram muito melhor nisso do que ele. Sua principal preocupação agora era conversar com Dominique assim que a reunião acabasse.

De volta a recepção, Dominique encontrou com a sra. May, que ainda esperava a banda terminar a conversa com Branson.

-Desculpa não ter dado um oi à senhora antes, é que meu chefe estava com pressa de conversar com a banda e eu tive que cumprimentá-los antes pra apresentá-los logo - a assistente sentiu que era necessário pedir essas desculpas.

-Ah, está tudo bem - Chrissie compreendeu a situação - eu entendo. Eu sou... Chrissie May, srta. Beyrand.

-Ah esposa do guitarrista, não é? - Dominique apertou a mão dela, contente por ter deduzido certo - acho muito gentil da sua parte ter vindo acompanhá-los.

-É, às vezes eu faço isso - respondeu Chrissie, explicando melhor porque ela estava ali - eles são músicos e pessoas excelentes, mas... Às vezes precisam de alguém pra dar um puxãozinho de orelha, e, querendo ou não, ainda bem que eles me dão ouvidos.

-É, eu percebi - Dominique se sentiu confortável o suficiente para ser sincera - muitos artistas são arrogantes e babacas porque querem e têm prazer nisso, mas o Queen aqui, o que eu notei neles foi só uma auto confiança enorme.

-É, isso eles são mesmo - a sra. May concordou.

-Hã... - por mais que gostaria de continuar conversando, Dominique sabia que ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer - eu tenho que terminar de organizar umas coisas, sra. May, mas se não se importa, gostaria de continuar conversando com você.

-Ah sim, tudo bem, srta. Beyrand - a visitante foi paciente outra vez - e a propósito, pode me chamar de Chrissie.

-Nesse caso pode me chamar de Dominique então, ou Domi - ofereceu a assistente, achando Chrissie uma pessoa muito gentil e compreensiva.

Ela voltou ao trabalho, reorganizando a agenda do restante do dia e também do dia seguinte, pensando no quanto Chrissie era diferente do seu amigo Roger. Aliás, os outros membros do Queen eram pessoas mais respeitosas, profissionais completamente compromissados com o trabalho e o motivo pelo qual eles estavam ali, enquanto o tal do Taylor parecia estar ali só para flertar com ela. Por ser um bom baterista e parte de uma banda bem sucedida, podia significar que ele deveria levar o trabalho a sério pelo menos, mas não estava sendo esse o caso daquele dia. Dominique começou a pensar se ele era sempre assim.

Lembrando-se de Chrissie outra vez, resolveu levar chá e café para a moça, esperando que ela se sentisse mais à vontade para que a sra. May respondesse algo muito delicado que Dominique estava com medo de perguntar.

-Então, Chrissie... - Dominique disse, tomando coragem - eu... Realmente não quero perguntar, mas... Talvez seja falta de ética no trabalho, mas se você me responder, me ajude a lidar melhor com o Queen e eu preciso fazer isso para trabalhar bem, então minha pergunta é... O sr. Taylor é sempre pegajoso daquele jeito?

-Ah o Rog? - Chrissie deu uma risada, para a surpresa da assistente - desculpa, é que... ele nem sempre é assim, eu garanto, já faz um bom tempo que eu conheço ele e acredite, por trás dessa banca de bonachão tem um cara muito sensível e amoroso, de verdade.

-Bom, isso foi esclarecedor, Chrissie - Dominique achou contraditório o que a sra. May contou, mas considerou a informação mesmo assim - obrigada por não me achar estranha por perguntar isso.

-Ah, não, não te acho estranha - a sra. May não a julgou- sempre me acharam estranha, então eu sei bem como é se sentir mal por isso, eu não te julgo.

-Obrigada, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho - a assistente se levantou, intrigada pela descrição de Roger feita por Chrissie.

-Claro - a sra. May respondeu por fim, deixando que Dominique retornasse aos seus afazeres.

Depois de um tempo, a banda retornou à recepção, o que deixou Chrissie curiosa e Dominique alerta. A assistente estava prestes a voltar para o seu posto, mas estava morrendo de raiva de Roger, temendo que ele falasse com ela. Naquele instante, ponderando o que iria fazer, chegou à conclusão de que era melhor deixar claro o quanto o comportamento dele a estava irritando. Ela não faria um escândalo, nem provocaria uma briga, mas também não agiria tão calminha e pacífica. O meio termo do que ela tinha que fazer era ser firme. Afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez que passava por isso. Se fosse parar para pensar, Roger não estava sendo tão ruim como outros artistas que tinham sido mais ousados, flertando com ela o tempo todo quando ela nem lhes dava atenção. Isso a deixava triste, tudo que ela queria era apenas trabalhar em paz, sem ninguém a incomodando, sem chamar tanta atenção, mas Dominique também sabia que era impossível mudar o comportamento das pessoas, assim, esperava que Roger fosse uma exceção.

Roger estava claramente interessado em conversar com Dominique, ele precisava conhecê-la melhor, porque a simples presença dela, sua maneira de falar e sua gentileza o tinham fascinado, a ponto de ele não conseguir pensar em mais nada.

-Hã... Chrissie - Roger estava louco procurando pela assistente, dando a falta dela imediatamente - sabe pra onde a Dominique foi?

-É srta. Beyrand, sr. Taylor - a assistente declarou, com toda firmeza, soando muito séria e brava - por favor, vamos manter o profissionalismo, se não for pedir demais.

Dominique prometeu a si mesma que deixaria claro que não gostava de como Roger estava a tratando e lutou para conseguir expressar isso, e Roger sentiu-se como uma criança repreendida pelo pior dos seus professores.

-Sinto muito se de alguma forma eu a ofendi - completamente abalado, mas não desistindo, ele tentou outra desculpa - é que o Branson nos instruiu a procurá-la para nos passar os telefones e contatos necessários pra organização do show.

-Era bem por isso que eu já estava aqui os aguardando - a assistente sorriu de forma satisfeita, por ver que tinha colocado o baterista no seu lugar - aqui está uma lista de números se precisarem tirar alguma dúvida, perguntem direto pelo meu nome, mas a maioria das burocracias já está sendo resolvida com John Reid. Tem mais alguma coisa que possa fazer por vocês?

Mesmo entregando a lista à Freddie, Roger tentou pegar a folha, tentando manter contato com a dona dos seus pensamentos.

-Na verdade tem sim - ele estava determinado a conquistá-la - algum desses números é o seu telefone pessoal, srta. Beyrand?

-Não, sr. Taylor - ela insistiu, a ponto de explodir, mas se segurou - eu já pedi pra sermos profissionais, e se precisar falar comigo vai ligar para o escritório do sr. Branson, estamos entendidos?

Roger sentiu seu estado de espírito se rebaixar ainda mais. Ele sentiu uma mistura de tristeza, irritação e frustração. Era impossível para ele que Dominique estivesse resistindo tanto ao seu charme. Já ela, estava se sentindo bem diferente dele. Por um lado ela se sentiu mal por ter que tratá-lo dessa forma, mas se ela não fizesse isso, não suportaria mais as tentativas dele.

-Obrigado pelo seu tempo e pela ajuda, srta. Beyrand - Freddie logo se despediu, com medo do que poderia acontecer - tenha uma boa tarde.

-Igualmente, sr. Mercury - Dominique respondeu por necessidade e com educação, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente para Roger, seus amigos não aguentaram mais prender o riso e gargalharam ao chegarem ao estacionamento.

-Eu não sei como eu aguento vocês... - indignou-se ele, exalando sua raiva.

-O que você esperava? Fez o maior papel de bobo - John explicou o comportamento do grupo.

-E olha, odeio acabar com seu ego estufado, mas eu tenho que tirar o chapéu pra srta. Beyrand - Freddie disse agora, ainda colocando uma mão no ombro de Roger - ela tem coragem.

-E te pôs no seu lugar, como nenhuma garota tinha feito antes - Brian disse, um tanto convencido.

-Eu garanto uma coisa pra vocês - Roger estreitou os olhos, projetou a voz e se empenhou ao máximo para parecer imponente - eu vou conseguir um encontro com a Dominique ou não me chamo Roger Meddows Taylor!

-Vai sonhando, garotinho... - John desdenhou, sabendo que Dominique não era como outras garotas com quem Roger tinha namorado antes.

Agora, Roger exala irritação. Ainda não acreditava como Dominique tinha bancado a difícil daquele jeito, justo com ele, e de um jeito irônico, a atitude dela só o fez querer conseguir um encontro ainda mais, Dominique era diferente de todas as garotas que ele já tinha conhecido, isso era uma verdade, e não havia como ele negar a si mesmo o quanto já gostava dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente do céu! Que dó desses dois, parece que senti a raiva deles enquanto lia de novo, bom esses diálogos são diretamente de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, mas elas são vitais pra Rogerique, por isso que estão aqui. Mas calma que esses dois ainda se entendem. Obrigada por lerem, não esqueçam os comentários!


	5. Planos em Hyde Park

Dominique sabia que seu trabalho se multiplicaria naquela semana, e por isso se organizou com antecedência. Era uma quarta feira quando os preparativos do show começaram e ela ficou encarregada de checar a chegada dos materiais para a montagem do palco, como organizar os trabalhadores que montariam tudo isso, mais os responsáveis pelo equipamento de som. Foi por isso que ela e Branson foram os primeiros a chegar ali pela manhã. Além dessa tarefa gigante, todo o trabalho mais urgente do escritório tinha sido trazido num trailer, assim Dominique continuaria cuidando dos compromissos de Branson e ainda estaria ali no parque, disponível para atender o chefe caso ele precisasse.

Assim, a srta. Beyrand passou toda a manhã ocupada, parando apenas para almoçar. Seus planos eram parar numa lanchonete ali perto para poupar seu tempo, porém antes que saísse, Branson a procurou.

-Oi, sr. Branson, estou indo almoçar, precisa de mais alguma coisa? - perguntou ela prontamente.

-Não, por enquanto não, senhorita, tudo está sob controle - Branson lhe deu um sorriso agradecido - eu só queria te avisar que o Queen vai vir mais tarde checar o som e ensaiar um pouco.

-Ah, ok - ela assentiu, achando que era mais do que natural a presença da banda ali, afinal era o show deles que estava sendo organizado - prometo não demorar.

-Tudo bem - seu chefe concordou e ela saiu.

Dominique estava convencida de que não tinha problemas com o Queen, Mercury, May e Deacon tinham sido muito educados com ela quando se conheceram, sem contar com a simpatia de Chrissie, que parecia sinceramente querer ser sua amiga. Ela até pensou que seria ótimo vê-los tocando ao vivo, já que tinha apreciado as canções deles. Seu único problema com a banda era o seu abusado baterista. Desde a última vez que viu Roger, a paciência de Dominique com ele tinha diminuído pela metade, e ela já estava se preparando para tomar medidas drásticas caso fosse necessário. Só esperaria pra ver como as coisas andariam, mas decidiu se munir com algumas defesas curiosas.

Terminando seu almoço e retornando a Hyde Park, Dominique se lembrou de um outro músico que não a deixava em paz. Ela acabou jogando molho de tomate no figurino principal de Jake Rasd, o que o deixou furioso e com o que se preocupar além dela, sem ele nunca ter desconfiado que era ela a autora da peripécia. Outra vez, Rich Chowsky se assustou como uma garotinha quando ligou seu amplificador e bombinhas explodiram perto dele ao mesmo tempo. Roger Taylor ainda não tinha feito nada tão grave assim para merecer essa punição, mas se ele saísse da linha, tomaria uma bela lição de Dominique Beyrand.

Ela estava em seu trailer quando os membros do Queen procuravam um lugar para estacionar. Descendo de seus carros, andaram um pouco pelo local, dando uma olhada geral em quanto os preparativos já tinham avançado. Roger foi impaciente e sem se atentar muito aos detalhes, andou boa parte do parque procurando por Dominique. Mais uma vez, ele tomou coragem, esquecendo a humilhação que ela o fez passar quando se conheceram, afinal ele estava disposto a conquistá-la e, por mais que ela fosse difícil, Roger confiava que uma hora seu charme irresistível surtiria efeito nela.

Dominique se levantou imediatamente, alerta pelas batidas na porta do trailer, estava se preparando para dar uma resposta cordial, achando que era alguém pedindo informação, mas deu de cara com quem menos queria.

Ela tentou disfarçar sua careta ao ver Roger Taylor ali na sua frente, com os benditos óculos escuros e aquele estúpido sorriso de lado. Ela não sabia se ficava com raiva ou se ria da pose dele.

-E aí, srta. Beyrand? - ele fez questão de chamá-la pelo sobrenome, como ela tinha exigido - tudo bem?

-Eu estou bem, sr. Taylor - ela disse impaciente, quase revirando os olhos - posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Ah eu só... - Roger hesitou um pouco, pensando numa desculpa que não fosse óbvia - queria saber... Sobre a organização do show, é... Sabe quando foi que começaram a montar o palco? E se ele realmente está bem montado? Sabe, não queremos correr nenhum risco.

-Toda a equipe de montagem chegou às 7 e trabalharam duro até às 13 horas- Dominique deu a informação como se falasse a alguém que realmente estivesse interessado nisso - os supervisores me garantiram que tudo está praticamente pronto e o palco está pronto para receber os senhores.

-Uau, então, tá tudo certo, já que você garante - Roger tropeçou nas palavras, tão absorto pelo que Dominique dizia, que nem ligava para o fato de ela estar brava.

-Era só isso? É porque eu tenho muito o que fazer ainda... - murmurou ela.

-Sim, sim, eu entendo, eu vou... - gaguejou ele de novo - tchau.

-Tchau sr. Taylor - Dominique esperou o suficiente, mas fechou a porta correndo.

Ela se ocupou por mais ou menos 20 minutos, quando outra batida na porta a interrompeu. Achou que era o sr. Branson, ou quem sabe outro membro da banda, mas era justamente Roger de novo.

-O que foi agora, sr. Taylor? - ela foi direta.

-Sabe me informar de onde vieram os instrumentos? - foi o que ele pensou em perguntar dessa vez - eu realmente gostei dessa bateria, tava pensando em comprar uma dessas pra mim...

-Os instrumentos foram alugados da Roland S.A. - disse ela rapidamente, esperando se livrar logo dele.

-Ah sei, é uma loja excelente mesmo e... - Roger parou um pouco, encarando a expressão de expectativa de Dominique - você tá ocupada... Era só isso mesmo que eu queria saber, obrigado.

-De nada - ela deu um sorriso sem graça e o viu sair de novo.

Foi então que passou mais meia hora e novamente, alguém veio perturbá-la, dessa vez já esperava que fosse Roger e ela não estava errada.

-O senhor de novo... - ela deixou escapulir, cansada.

-Eu queria um pouco de água, se não for incômodo - ele pediu de um jeito humilde e Dominique contou até 10 mentalmente, enquanto pegava uma das garrafinhas de água do seu cooler e entregou a ele.

Pra indignação dela, Roger fez questão de se sentar e tomar água bem lentamente, demorando de propósito. Enquanto isso, alguém bateu a porta do trailer de novo e dessa vez, Dominique ficou aliviada por isso.

-Chrissie! - disse a assistente cheia de alívio - em que posso ser útil?

-Na verdade, acho que não vou precisar de ajuda - a sra. May olhou pra dentro do trailer, se sentindo indignada por encontrar Roger tão à vontade ali - encontrei exatamente o que procurava.

-Qual é, Chrissie, não veio até aqui me dar um sermão, né? - Roger rebateu descontraído, sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar.

-Eu vim é te fazer um favor, os meninos estão te procurando pra ensaiar, agora! - exigiu Chrissie.

-Tá bom, não precisa falar de novo - contrariado, Roger se levantou para seguir sua amiga, mas antes, ainda se atreveu a olhar para Dominique de um jeito pedante.

-O dever chama, sr. Taylor - respondeu ela, ainda brava - o senhor tem que trabalhar e eu também, ah, e mais uma coisa, se sentir sede outra vez não precisa vir até mim só pra beber água, lembre-se que tem água disponível com os assistentes de palco, ok?

Roger não respondeu nada e se contentou em seguir Chrissie, deixando Dominique sozinha e com ainda mais raiva dele. Ela tinha se cansado daquilo, o idiota não se tocava de que ela não queria nada com ele e o achava ainda mais tolo por ter a perturbado com aquelas perguntas sem sentido o dia todo. Foi então que ela decidiu que tinha que tomar uma atitude. Dominique vasculhou dentro de sua bolsa, procurando por um chiclete. Ela enfiou a guloseima na boca e começou a mastigar vigorosamente, parte para ajudar a lidar com sua irritação, parte para ajudar a colocar seu plano em prática.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, espero que vocês tenham rido bastante com esse capítulo por causa da insistência do Roger, mas coitada da Domi, eu também às vezes sou bem impaciente. Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje e esperem pra ver, no próximo vamos ter uma coisa que eu amo demais que vocês já conhecem de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie". Até segunda!


	6. Uma trégua

Antes que saísse do trailer, Dominique verificou sua bolsa outra vez. Naquela manhã, chegou a pensar ser um tanto exagerado levar bombinhas pro trabalho, mas realmente ela tinha que se prevenir se Roger não a deixasse em paz outra vez, e foi justamente o que aconteceu. Ela pegou algumas e se dirigiu até o palco em que o Queen ensaiaria e estaria em questão de instantes. Ela tinha que se apressar se quisesse que seu plano desse certo.

Ainda mastigando o chiclete, Dominique tomou uma espécie de atalho, uma rota que a faria chegar ao palco antes da banda. Ela passou com passos apressados no meio do parque, mas ninguém estranharia ela estar correndo, afinal ela estava supervisionando tudo aquilo e era normal ela ter pressa num trabalho como esse. Ela subiu as escadas do palco e sem mais delongas, se aproximou da bateria. Quando ela se agachou, esperava que ninguém desconfiasse que ela estava ali e do motivo para estar ali. Finalmente tirou o chiclete da boca e o grudou no pedal da bateria, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, rindo baixinho. Com a mesma pressa que chegou, ela saiu, se posicionando atrás do palco, pronta para acender as bombinhas quando chegasse a hora.

Ficando atrás do palco, Dominique não podia ver a banda mas sabia que eles tinham chegado por ouvir tocarem uma das suas músicas, que ela identificou ser "Sheer Heart Attack".

Roger tocou toda a canção incomodado, desde que tinha posicionado seu pé no pedal, parecia que tinha alguma coisa o puxando, não o deixando tocar como deveria, limitando seus movimentos. Seu desconforto não passou batido por seus companheiros.

-Que foi agora, Rog? - Freddie achou melhor perguntar, antes de prosseguirem o ensaio.

-Não, é que... - Roger hesitou um pouco, percebendo o que tinha acontecido - parece que colaram chiclete nesse pedal!

-Tá de brincadeira... - Brian murmurou, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

-Não, cara é sério - Roger então levantou seu pé de uma vez, verificando que sua teoria estava certa, encontrando o chiclete debaixo do seu pé - eu vou reclamar com o Branson, que absurdo, tá na cara que colocaram isso aqui de propósito...

Ainda irritado, o baterista tentou tirar o doce da sola de seu tênis e ainda estava fazendo isso quando deu um grito de susto. Uma explosão tinha acabado de acontecer atrás do palco, o que espantou não só ele, mas seus amigos também.

Fora da visão deles, Dominique tentava rir baixinho, para não se entregar tão rapidamente. Ela se recompôs, aproveitando o momento para ver os resultados de seu plano posto em prática.

-Eu estava aqui perto e ouvi alguma coisa estourando - Dominique justificou sua repentina presença, se esforçando para fingir inocência - aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

Roger levantou-se de uma vez e andou até ela com passos pesados e uma cara fechada, aquilo a intimidou um pouco, mas era tarde demais para recuar, Dominique se manteve firme bem onde estava.

-Primeiro, alguém grudou chiclete no meu pedal e depois, estouraram uma bombinha perto de mim, eu gostaria muito de descobrir quem foi e de ter uma bela conversa com ele, srta. Beyrand - Roger exigiu, falando com ela num tom que não tinha usado até agora, mesmo nervoso ele foi educado e não jogou nem um pouco de charme.

-Pois está falando com ele mesmo sr. Taylor - Dominique achou melhor confessar, só para ver a reação dele, chegando a rir - foi o meu jeito de deixar claro que sua perseguição comigo já estava passando dos limites.

Roger mal pôde acreditar no que ouviu, quer dizer que Dominique, a séria, inteligente e compromissada assistente tinha feito aquela brincadeira? Ele entendeu os motivos da moça ter agido assim e no fim, começou a rir, se divertindo por descobrir que ela tinha um senso de humor.

Dominique ficou espantada ao ouvir Roger rindo. Ela estava esperando por uma bronca ou um silêncio envergonhado da parte dele, mas ao invés disso, ele estava rindo, por mais que fosse ela se divertindo às custas dele. Ninguém nunca tinha reagido às pegadinhas dela daquela forma, talvez Roger fosse diferente mesmo, como Chrissie tinha dito.

-Teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Tenho que te dar os parabéns! - Roger realmente estava surpreso, mas de uma forma positiva - Gata, você arrasou! E olha, eu te chamei de gata como um elogio, só pra deixar claro. E peço desculpas por ter sido um carrapato grudento hoje. Podemos começar de novo?

Era a vez de Dominique ficar ainda mais espantada, a sua brincadeira tinha mudado o comportamento de Roger Taylor ou quem sabe, trazido à tona o lado dele que ele não tinha mostrado ainda. Ela observou a mão dele estendida, um gesto de um cavalheiro educado. Talvez ele não fosse só um idiota mulherengo. Dominique então apertou a mão dele.

-Desculpas aceitas, sr. Taylor - ela usou sua gentileza em suas palavras, mas as disse perdoando o baterista de verdade.

-Pode me chamar de Roger - pediu Taylor, achando que agora não precisavam de mais formalidades.

-E pode me chamar de Dominique, fora do trabalho - ela ainda prezava pelo respeito, mas disse isso com um sorriso.

-Quer dizer que eu vou te ver fora do trabalho? - Roger perguntou com um pouco de esperança.

-Quem sabe... - Dominique estava aberta à possibilidade - agora voltem pro ensaio, já atrapalhei vocês demais.

A assistente deu meia volta, deixando a banda muito confusa. Roger apenas sorriu por um bom tempo. Ele tinha razão em gostar de Dominique, pois a coragem que ela teve para enfrentá-lo e como o fez só despertou ainda mais seus sentimentos por ela.

No entanto, a brincadeira tinha surtido o efeito que ela esperava em Roger. O baterista admitiu a si mesmo que tinha invadido o espaço dela, tinha sido desrespeitoso e muito, mas muito chato. Dominique merecia coisa melhor, que ele agisse melhor a respeitando e foi isso que ele decidiu fazer, mostrar por seu comportamento o quanto a admirava.

A assistente estava distraída enquanto voltava para o trailer, seus pensamentos se voltavam para Roger, não só Roger, mas a reação dele ao que ela fez. Ele tinha a elogiado pela brincadeira, a chamado de corajosa, pedido desculpas. O comportamento dele a comoveu e foi por isso que Dominique decidiu lhe dar outra chance e vê-lo de outra forma, vê-lo pela maneira como ele se mostrou hoje. É claro que ela não sairia como ele, nem sucumbiria ao seu charme, mas estava disposta a tratá-lo como um colega de trabalho.

Ao final da tarde, Dominique terminou todo seu trabalho, mas antes que saísse, uma parte dela desejava que Roger fosse dizer tchau. No entanto, quando ela se preparou para ir embora, viu que o palco já estava vazio, sinal de que a banda já tinha ido embora há muito tempo.

Dominique suspirou antes de sair de Hyde Park, pensou que não fazia mal em eles não terem se despedido. Ainda veria Roger durante aquela semana, uma semana para começarem de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente Dominique começou a pensar diferente... Foi muito legal colocar os pensamentos dos dois aqui, eu amo esse lado brincalhão dela, é algo que ela tem em comum com o Roger. Bom, esse foi o capítulo de hoje, espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	7. Começando de novo

Roger sabia que ainda demoraria muito para a banda ir para Hyde Park naquele dia, mas mesmo assim, sua ansiedade o fez levantar mais cedo. Era engraçado como ele sempre tinha dificuldade de acordar mais cedo e agora ele estava de pé, só pela simples lembrança de Dominique e o que ela tinha feito. Quando se lembrava das pegadinhas da assistente, Roger ria sozinho, feito um bobo, completamente encantado, mas logo depois também se lembrava do motivo pelo qual Dominique tinha agido assim. O efeito que as brincadeiras dela tiveram nele foi tão forte que ele se lembrou que deveria deixar a moça em paz hoje, por mais que estivesse ansioso por vê-la outra vez e falar com ela de novo.

Roger passou o tempo da manhã até a hora do almoço ensaiando, focado no trabalho, tentando não pensar tanto em Dominique, mas seus pensamentos se revezavam entre prestar atenção no jeito que tocava e no rosto da moça, sua voz, seu jeito de andar, o riso encantador dela... O pobre Taylor apenas esperava que a hora passasse logo para que ele pudesse encontrar com ela. Quando foi ao "Corner's Servant", esqueceu completamente de esperar por fãs que o reconhecessem, tirar fotos e dar autógrafos. Tudo que ocupava a mente do baterista era o ensaio em Hyde Park logo mais à tarde.

Pouco antes do horário marcado para o Queen estar no local do show que fariam no sábado, Roger saiu de casa e, para sua própria surpresa, tinha chegado primeiro que seus companheiros. Ele sabia exatamente onde Dominique estaria agora, no trailer de Benson, mas por mais que já tivesse avistado o veículo de longe, hesitou antes de dar o primeiro passo. Será que conseguiria ser mais gentil e menos irritante que no dia anterior? Não adiantava ficar pensando ou duvidando de si mesmo, o único jeito de obter uma resposta de verdade para isso era se arriscar, era ir até lá. Não era possível que Roger não seria capaz de dar apenas um oi e deixá-la em paz, mas seus sentimentos lhe diziam outra coisa. Uma coisa era verdade, se ele quisesse conquistar Dominique, deveria deixá-la à vontade. Balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, para espantar esses milhares de pensamentos e, tomando coragem e atitude, foi até o trailer.

Por outro lado, Dominique sabia que o Queen viria ensaiar de novo, e por um momento, temeu que Roger não viesse, ou pior, que evitasse falar com ela pelo que ela fez. Não é que estava arrependida das brincadeiras, mas de certa forma, agora que tinha visto um pouco de quem realmente era o baterista, não queria afastá-lo dela, o que a fez ficar com raiva de si mesma por tamanha ironia.

Com um suspiro, ela voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, e então ouviu alguém batendo na porta do trailer, logo ela se levantou para atender. Dominique deu um sorriso involuntário ao ver quem estava à sua porta.

-Oi, boa tarde - disse Roger, um tanto tímido - só vim te desejar uma boa tarde de trabalho.

-Ah sim, obrigada - respondeu Dominique, enquanto processava que ele tinha falado normalmente com ela, sem sorrisos de lado nem piscadinhas - imagino que você já tem que ir ensaiar também, não?

-Na verdade, ainda não - Roger estava incrivelmente sem graça - eu cheguei mais cedo que os meninos, vou ter que esperar mais um pouco. Eu já vou indo, tá? Você deve ter muita coisa pra fazer e não quero te atrapalhar, srta. Beyrand.

-Certo, então tá - respondeu Dominique, meio incerta.

Roger apenas assentiu, finalizando a pequena conversa deles. Foi pequena, mas o suficiente para aplacar sua vontade de rever Dominique outra vez. Ele já tinha dado meia volta quando ela pensou melhor.

-Roger! - ela chamou, e quase mordeu a língua por perceber que tinha o chamado pelo primeiro nome - quero dizer, sr. Taylor.

Era tarde demais pra ela corrigir, mas mesmo assim ele se virou, na expectativa.

-Se quiser pode esperar aqui comigo, não vai me atrapalhar, te garanto - ela explicou rapidamente.

Roger assentiu, sua expressão era como de uma criancinha feliz, e Dominique disfarçou seu sorriso diante disso. Ele se sentou na frente dela, a observando trabalhar, em puro silêncio e admiração. Só Dominique poderia fazer Roger Taylor ficar quieto por tanto tempo. Quando ela terminou, finalmente um assunto veio à sua cabeça.

-Eu confesso que não conhecia muito bem o Queen quando Branson me falou sobre o show - começou Domi e Roger se mostrou interessado no que ela diria a seguir - então eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre a banda e comprei seus discos.

-Os três? - Taylor se impressionou - espero que não tenha se decepcionado.

-Eu não sei se foi sincero ou falou brincando, mas te garanto que vocês são excelentes - Dominique deixou claro, com um sorriso contente nos lábios - sabe o que mais me chama a atenção? Talvez te surpreenda, mas na minha opinião, é o que faz vocês tão bons.

-É só dizer, Dominique - Roger tentou deixá-la à vontade, já que ela ficou com um pouco de receio do que falaria, ele ficou ainda mais contente por ela não ter brigado com ele por tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome.

-Os vocais de vocês são perfeitos, as harmonias, o jeito que as vozes de vocês encaixam tão bem uma com a outra - a assistente foi se empolgando, mas depois se conteve um pouco - são só vocês mesmos que cantam? Porque o Queen oficialmente é formado por quatro pessoas, mas parece que pelo som do disco, são mais de quatro cantando, quer dizer, vocês usam uma técnica de gravar várias fitas uma por cima da outra e criar esse efeito de coro.

-Uau, é exatamente o que fazemos - Roger se espantou mais um pouco, mas ficou contente por Dominique entender sobre mixagem - mas tudo parte das nossas três vozes, tenho que dar muito crédito ao Freddie e ao Brian também.

-E a você também, suponho - acrescentou Dominique, sabendo que ele também tinha uma grande contribuição nos feitos da banda.

-Acho que sim e... isso foi um elogio? - ele tinha que perguntar, tinha que saber se Dominique realmente tinha achado algo nele para admirar.

-Foi, foi sim - ela se endireitou, colocando suas mãos unidas sobre a mesa, disfarçando seu constrangimento - se tem algo que notei sobre você é... que é muito responsável e comprometido com a sua carreira.

-Digo o mesmo da senhorita - ele assentiu e sorriu, um sorriso genuíno, sem intenção de flertar, mas que ainda assim era encantador, o que fez Dominique ficar admirada.

-Obrigada - ela se rendeu diante da sinceridade dele. 

Roger estava agradecido, contente, incrédulo, diante do que tinha acabado de ganhar, estava ali conversando com Dominique um bom tempo, uma conversa tão interessante, que ela mesma tinha iniciado, que ela tinha demonstrado entender sobre algo tão peculiar quanto mixagem, só por isso, teve ainda mais certeza de que ela era uma garota diferente. Com medo de que algo ou alguém ou até ele mesmo estragasse aquele momento, e não querendo abusar da boa sorte, ele se lembrou do ensaio.

-Eu vou dar uma olhada pra ver se os meninos chegaram - Roger foi se levantando - muito obrigado por seu tempo, Dominique.

-De nada, Roger - ela realmente tinha lhe dado atenção por sua própria vontade e de coração, e por mais que quisesse continuar conversando, entendia que tanto ela como ele estavam ali a trabalho.

Assim que a porta do trailer se fechou, Dominique admitiu que o baterista irritante e petulante não era tão ruim assim, sua companhia tinha sido muito agradável. Apesar de não querer sair dali tão cedo, Roger se afastou do trailer com um sorriso de vencedor nos lábios, indo diretamente pro palco, onde seus companheiros ainda ajeitavam os equipamentos.

-Olha quem já tava aqui! - John foi o primeiro a comentar a presença de Taylor, surpreso - que bicho te mordeu pra estar adiantado?

-Não foi bicho nenhum John, foi outra coisa - Chrissie completou, cruzando os braços e preparando seu sermão - estava com a Dominique, não estava? Será que ontem não foi suficiente?

-Calma, mãe, eu só conversei com ela porque ela me convidou - Taylor deu de ombros, despreocupado, tomando seu lugar na bateria.

-Mentira! - Brian duvidou.

-Gente, eu não fui chato com ela e ela foi legal comigo, simples assim - Roger resumiu a história toda - dá pra gente começar a ensaiar agora?

-É pra já Rog! - concordou Freddie - e obrigado por lembrar do motivo real pra estarmos aqui.

Não demorou muito pra que o Queen começasse a passar suas músicas para o show que aconteceria no sábado. Ao som dos instrumentos chegando aos seus ouvidos, Dominique se rendeu à vontade de abrir a porta do trailer e chegou mais perto para ouvir melhor. Ela escolheu ficar num lugar que a banda não a veria, mas ela poderia vê-los, ela sorriu ao ouvir suas canções preferidas, mexendo a cabeça no ritmo da bateria, reconhecendo que as notas mais altas e agudas vinham do canto de Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Eu não parava de dar um sorrisinho bobo escrevendo esse capítulo, esses dois também são muito fofos, mas vai demorar pra eles ficarem juntos, já aviso. Pelo menos a Dominique começou a derreter o coração mais um pouquinho. Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	8. Ùltimo dia

Dominique havia chegado em Hyde Park para mais um dia de trabalho, era o último dia que ficariam ali, já que no final da tarde de amanhã, finalmente todo aquele esforço e tudo que foi montado dariam vez e voz ao grande concerto gratuito do Queen. 

Enquanto ela andava até o trailer, observou toda a movimentação constante dos funcionários, que por ser o último dia, trabalhavam em dobro. Dominique sorriu ao perceber que tudo estava correndo bem, mas ao mesmo tempo, era um sorriso triste. Por mais que estivesse acostumada a organizar eventos e tudo mais que envolvia isso, ela tinha amado estar ali durante aquela semana e, no fundo do seu coração, não queria deixar o lugar tão cedo e nem se dar conta de que amanhã tudo terminaria. 

Balançando a cabeça, ela afastou esses pensamentos, se concentrando no momento presente. Por mais que tudo estivesse certo, era Dominique quem precisava garantir que tudo continuasse assim. Então ela se sentou na mesa do escritório móvel e temporário, revendo o cronograma do dia, do que ainda precisava verificar, se deparando com algo bem específico que talvez atrapalhasse o ensaio geral do Queen. No meio da tarde, a equipe de montagem das luzes viria instalar os holofotes no palco, o que impediria a banda de tocar e caberia a Dominique avisá-los do pequeno inconveniente. Ao ver que precisava fazer isso, o ânimo dela aumentou um pouco.

Sua ansiedade na espera da chegada da banda, que parecia ter surgido de repente, a deixou um tanto confusa. Queen era uma excelente banda, formada por artistas extremamente talentosos e que sem dúvida tinham chamado a atenção dela no aspecto musical, já que ela tinha ouvido os discos deles novamente depois de tê-los conhecido, mas ela não se considerava uma fanática por eles, apenas uma modesta apreciadora de sua música. De novo, ela suspirou fundo, deixando de pensar demais em coisas que a estavam distraindo do seu trabalho. Enquanto eles não chegavam, ela ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Um tempo depois, bateram na porta do trailer e, sem querer, ela ficou empolgada com a possibilidade de ser o Queen, ou mais especificamente Roger, porque dos quatro, ele tinha sido o único a procurá-la diretamente antes que ela fosse até a banda. Mas, ficando um tanto desapontada, Dominique recebeu a equipe de montagem de iluminação e os guiou até o palco, os deixando à vontade para trabalhar.

Ela aproveitou que seu trabalho com a papelada tinha acabado e foi dar uma volta no parque, verificando outros detalhes da organização. Estava tão concentrada no que estava fazendo que nem notou alguém se aproximando dela. Assim que Dominique tinha saído do escritório, o Queen tinha acabado de chegar. Quando viram que o palco estava ocupado, foram diretamente ao escritório da assistente, mas o acharam vazio.

É claro que Roger entrou um pouco em pânico, já pensando que ela estava fugindo dele outra vez, ou coisa parecida, embora ele tivesse certeza que ela tinha gostado da última conversa que eles tiveram.

-Ué, cadê a srta. Beyrand? - Freddie disse em voz alta a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

-Eu não sei, talvez ela esteja ocupada com outra coisa ou precisou sair - Brian tentou deduzir.

-Sair? Mas sem esperar a gente chegar antes? - Mercury argumentou um pouco mais, desconcertado - tem gente no palco, como é que a gente vai ensaiar agora?

-Calma, Freddie tá parecendo uma criança mimada - John cruzou os braços - pode ser que ela teve que sair por causa de uma emergência, vai saber?

-Emergência? Nossa, cara, isso não parece nada bom - Roger deixou seu pânico aparecer.

-Gente, não é nada demais, tenho certeza que tá tudo bem - Brian trouxe todos à voz da razão.

-Eu vou procurar ela - decidiu Roger e saiu antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo.

-Só espero que ele não perturbe a Dominique de novo - murmurou Brian, cansado.

-E a gente vai ter que esperar, né? - Freddie reclamou, vendo que não tinha mais o que fazer.

-E é assim que a gente se sente quando você chega atrasado - comentou John, o que fez Brian rir baixinho.

E foi assim que Roger andou por todo o perímetro onde os funcionários estavam trabalhando, procurando por Dominique. Quando a encontrou, ele não deixou de notar que ela estava muito focada e mal tinha o notado, se chegasse de supetão certamente a assustaria, e se tinha uma coisa que ele não queria era fazer isso. Decidiu então ser o mais delicado possível.

-Dominique? - chamou ele baixinho.

-Oi! - ela se virou de imediato ao perceber quem era, sentindo-se um tanto sem graça por ter falado tão alto, logo ela endireitou sua postura e limpou a garganta - Roger, que bom te ver, o que posso fazer por você?

-Hã, é que eu e os meninos chegamos e vimos o pessoal trabalhando no palco e pelo jeito não temos como ensaiar agora, então... - Roger hesitou um pouco, mas se concentrou no principal motivo de ter ido procurá-la - tem uma previsão de quando vão liberar o espaço pra gente?

-Acho que mais ou menos daqui a uma hora vai estar tudo pronto, os ensaios de vocês duram umas duas horas, então acredito que até as quatro vocês já vão ter terminado - respondeu ela, prestativa como sempre, mas sem deixar de notar outra coisa.

Se fosse outro artista, teria exigido com toda prepotência e arrogância que os montadores se retirassem e esperassem a banda ensaiar primeiro pra depois eles trabalharem, mas o Queen agiu diferente. Dominique conjecturou que o que Roger perguntou, ele disse em nome de toda banda, representando o que os quatro queriam. E de todos, não foi Freddie, o líder, quem pediu, nem Brian, o inteligente, nem John, o sensato, mas Roger, o charmoso irritante que na verdade era um doce de pessoa.

-Certo - ele disse e Dominique voltou a prestar atenção nele - vou avisar os meninos, eles estão esperando no seu escritório, espero que não se importe.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema, eu já estava indo pra lá mesmo - respondeu ela, andando lado a lado com Roger até o trailer.

Foi uma pequena caminhada silenciosa, mas a simples presença um do outro, perto um do outro, os deixou contentes.

-Oi, boa tarde - disse Dominique assim que viu o restante dos músicos - sinto muito pelo inconveniente, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco mais de uma hora. Não tive como avisar vocês que a equipe de iluminação viria hoje.

-Ah tá tudo bem, a gente entende, agora eu entendo - Freddie foi obrigado a admitir, mas não queria dizer que ele ia ficar quieto no lugar - eu vou dar uma volta pro tempo passar mais rápido, mas não se preocupem, queridos, eu volto daqui uma hora.

-Tá bom, Freddie - John disse por ele e seus companheiros, assim Mercury os deixou.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio e, John e Brian decidiram fazer a mesma coisa, mas sem deixar o parque, apenas conversando entre si em outro lugar. No fundo, Deacon e May entenderam que estavam sobrando dentro de um mesmo espaço ocupado por Roger e Dominique.

-O Freddie... - ela hesitou, apenas tentando espantar o silêncio - é sempre assim?

-Impaciente? Ah com certeza, mas hoje ele está nos seus melhores dias - Roger contou, rindo um pouco - mas pra falar a verdade, nós quatro somos um pouco assim, mas o Freddie é mais.

-Assim como? Feito crianças? - Dominique arriscou.

-Chrissie diria que sim, mas isso é porque ela vê a gente desse jeito - Taylor explicou.

-E onde ela está que não veio com vocês hoje? - a assistente quis saber, sentindo falta da moça que já considerava uma amiga.

-Está trabalhando, ela é professora, mas ela sempre nos acompanha quando pode, ela faz questão - Roger contou - mas amanhã ela vai vir pro show.

-Pois é, finalmente chegou o dia do show - constatou ela, levemente impressionada - não acha que passou rápido?

-Sim, eu... estou animado, mas... - ele hesitou, olhando pra baixo, um pouco envergonhado.

-Você está bem? - Dominique arriscou se aproximar um pouco dele, o olhando nos olhos.

-Estou, é só que, sinceramente, não queria que passasse tão rápido - confessou ele parcialmente, sem falar o motivo pra isso, embora estivesse bem óbvio para ele e para Dominique.

A maneira que Roger a olhava era completamente diferente da primeira vez que ele a olhou, havia uma afeição, uma preocupação, admiração, tudo aquilo voltado exclusivamente para ela. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado daquela forma para ela, muito menos um artista que estava trabalhando com seu chefe. Ela se sentiu constrangida com tamanha atenção por ser admirada por Roger.

-Eu... Eu também - ela conseguiu responder, mesmo que engasgasse um pouco - eu... amei tudo que fizemos até aqui e, mal posso esperar pra ver o resultado disso tudo amanhã.

-Vai ser demais! - Roger voltou à sua confiança de sempre, mas era mais para disfarçar sua tristeza ao achar que Dominique não tinha percebido o que ele realmente quis dizer com o que contou - demais mesmo!

-Com certeza - ela acreditava nisso também e assentiu.

Roger continuou a conversa perguntando por detalhes técnicos sobre o show que Dominique fez questão de responder, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo era só um pretexto para não conversarem sobre sentimentos, apenas para ficarem perto um do outro enquanto esperavam aquela uma hora passar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente eles se apaixonaram! Agora só esperar a confissão né? Que ainda vai demorar mais um pouco, mas fiquem tranquilos, o próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco mais deles conversando e também o show em Hyde Park! Yay! Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	9. Na noite do show

Era um belo sábado, ensolarado e com o clima ameno, perfeito para um show ao ar livre, era o que pensava Roger. Por mais que fosse fim de semana e por mais que a banda só precisasse estar em Hyde Park às 5 da tarde, novamente a ansiedade o fez acordar mais cedo.

Tomou seu café da manhã e se pôs a praticar as músicas que tocariam mais tarde junto com os companheiros. Quando ele pensava que teria que ir para o parque mais tarde, não pensava só no show, mas também em Dominique. Ele não deixou de notar que, na última vez que eles conversaram, ela parecia triste. É claro que ele ficou curioso para saber o motivo, não simplesmente curioso, mas sim preocupado. Se pudesse, de alguma forma, Roger queria confortá-la, abraçá-la, olhar nos seus olhos e dizer com toda certeza que tudo ficaria bem. O pensamento profundo o assustou um pouco, ele respirou fundo encerrando aquela suposição, voltando a pensar no show novamente.

Às 3 da tarde, Dominique já estava no parque outra vez, depois de enfrentar sua jornada no metrô. Durante a viagem até ali, pensou muito no que ainda tinha pra fazer, em como finalmente ouviria o Queen ao vivo, fazendo um show com todo equipamento apropriado e a energia do público presente, em como encontraria Roger, aparentemente, pela última vez.

Dominique tinha simpatizado com ele depois que se entenderam. Roger tinha sido educado, respeitoso, até mesmo engraçado em certas ocasiões, o que fazia os dois rirem juntos. Além disso, havia algo peculiar no seu olhar, a maneira como ele passou a olhar pra ela depois de se tornarem amigos...

"Amigos? Será que é isso que viramos? Sim, talvez sim, provavelmente sim, eu sinto que sim..." ela refletiu em silêncio, chegando a essa conclusão.

Dominique não era nenhuma tola, ainda se lembrava como Roger tinha olhado obsessivamente para ela quando se conheceram, como muitos outros artistas fizeram antes dele, mas depois, o olhar dele mudou. Ela acreditava que o olhar de alguém revelava a verdade sobre suas atitudes, suas intenções, seu coração. Roger a observava com atenção, carinho, preocupação, admiração e ela não podia negar o quanto ela era grata a ele por isso, como saber disso a deixava feliz, a fazia querer retribuir tudo isso da mesma maneira, cuidando dele, o fazendo saber que ele também era especial para ela.

Foi então que entendeu bem o que estava sentindo, e Dominique se assustou consigo mesma. Não podia pensar nessas coisas, não poderia ceder, justo agora que sua vida estava tão estável. Se tivesse que namorar alguém, não seria com um astro de rock, que podia ter tantas outras garotas que não fossem ela. No entanto, no fundo do seu ser, Dominique sabia que era ela que Roger queria, e que realmente ele não era um babaca como tantos outros roqueiros que conhecera.

Sentada ali no meio de tantas outras pessoas, num vagão de metrô, ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, suspirando fundo, se concentrando para recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Nada de perder o controle, Dominique" ela pensou, falando para si mesma "você ainda tem um grande show pra coordenar, vai pensar nessas coisas bobas depois"

Assim, Dominique se acalmou e chegou a Hyde Park completamente focada, checando todo o palco e equipamento até a organização da segurança que manteria o público em ordem, e logo depois, fez um relatório disso tudo, entregando a Branson pessoalmente.

-Muito bom, srta. Beyrand, muito bom - elogiou o chefe - está tudo certo por aqui, sua parte de supervisão está terminada, muito obrigado por seus esforços.

-Eu que agradeço, senhor - ela disse sorrindo, muito satisfeita por tudo ter dado certo.

No entanto, Dominique ainda tinha mais coisas a fazer. Checando seu relógio, viu que estava quase dando 5 horas, o que significava que o Queen e sua assessoria chegariam a qualquer momento. Ela teria que se preparar para recebê-los, indicando o lugar onde se arrumariam para o show, e é claro, se encontrar com Roger outra vez.

Porém, antes de encontrar com os meninos, ela acabou encontrando as meninas, a sra. May e as namoradas de Freddie e John, que ela ainda não conhecia.

-Domi, essas são Mary e Veronica - Chrissie apresentou as amigas - noiva do Freddie e namorada do John, respectivamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-las - disse Dominique - fiquem à vontade e se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me pedir.

-Ok, obrigada - Mary agradeceu - e a propósito a gente queria muito te conhecer pra te dar os parabéns.

-Parabéns por que? - Dominique ficou confusa.

-Você fez com o Roger uma coisa que todo mundo queria fazer - Mary riu - nos sentimos vingadas.

-Ai meu Deus, isso? - a srta. Beyrand estava surpresa, mas riu também.

-Espero que não se importe de eu ter contado a elas - Chrissie ficou sem graça em confessar.

-Eu confesso que me arrependi só um pouquinho depois... - Dominique contou, se deixando levar por seus sentimentos.

-No fundo, no fundo, por trás de toda aquela marra e flertes tem um cara legal, não é? - Veronica lembrou as qualidades de Roger.

-É, é acho que sim - Dominique concluiu, já convencida disso.

-Olha, não sei o quanto vai estar ocupada durante o show, mas quando puder, vem assistir aqui com a gente - Chrissie fez o convite, e Dominique se sentiu lisonjeada.

-Sim, sim, eu venho Chrissie - ela prometeu.

Assim, ela as deixou, para ir ao encontro da banda. Suas bochechas coraram ao ver Roger, seu sorriso cordial, que ela usava para cumprimentar a todos, se alargou um pouco mais quando ela se concentrou em Taylor.

-Hã,é,boa tarde, pessoal - Dominique se recuperou do pequeno devaneio - vocês vão usar os camarins daquele trailer que está à esquerda do palco, e devem estar prontos pra subir ao palco às 6:30 em ponto, acho que isso é tudo, então boa sorte e arrasem.

Ela desejou e os deixou com seus afazeres, se apressando para os dela, mas era só uma maneira de fugir de Roger, de não ficar constantemente relembrando o quanto gostava dele. Roger por sua vez, a deixou ir, não querendo atrapalhar e atrasá-la.

Assim, Dominique aceitou a sugestão de Chrissie e se juntou a ela e suas amigas para ver o show do camarote. Era o primeiro show do Queen que ela assistia e toda a parafernalha de luzes e fumaça chamou a atenção dela, a fazendo esquecer que tinha organizado tudo aquilo, agora ela seria apenas uma fã, apreciando o espetáculo.

Apesar de estar num lugar privilegiado, não conseguia ver Roger claramente, o que a deixava ainda mais atenta às viradas da bateria e quando ele cantava. Quando eles tocaram "God Save the Queen", Dominique achou que tudo tinha passado rápido demais, e que gostaria de ver tudo de novo. Mas o fim do show também era triste, marcava definitivamente o fim do trabalho dela com o Queen em Hyde Park.

Ela sabia que agora que tudo tinha acabado, poderia ir embora, mas simplesmente não se moveu, preferiu ficar ali com as meninas. Um tempo depois, os rapazes da banda vieram cumprimentar suas amadas, que os encheram de elogios, os abraçaram e os beijaram, e de um jeito estranho, tudo isso deixou Roger e Dominique constrangidos.

-Dominique - ele a chamou, decidindo tomar uma atitude - que bom que está aqui! Imagino que viu o show, o que achou?

-Maravilhoso, mesmo! - ela teve que ser sincera - vocês estavam ótimos.

-Ah claro, obrigado - ele coçou a nuca, escolhendo sua próxima ação - hã, eu vou ali pra...

-Eu vou com você - ela concordou, entendendo que ele queria conversar a sós.

Assim, deixaram os amigos dele e andaram lado a lado, no meio de tantas outras pessoas que formaram o público naquela noite, se preparando para ir pra casa. Ele manteve a cabeça baixa, para não ser reconhecido, e pelo nervosismo.

-Olha, Domi, eu não queria te assustar, nem te deixar brava, mas eu queria te falar uma coisa - Roger parou na frente dela, com aquele olhar de cachorrinho, suplicante, triste, preocupado, convincente.

-Me fala e aí eu te digo se fico brava ou assustada - ela brincou ao responder.

-Certo é que, no meio de tanta correria e trabalho, não dá pra conversar como eu realmente queria, quer dizer, amei conversar com você aqui, mas eu queria que você pudesse... me conhecer melhor, longe de todo esse clima sério, pra você ver que eu sou só um cara normal também - Roger se enrolou um pouco para falar, mas achou que tinha dito bem o que queria.

-Tá me chamando pra sair? - Dominique teve receio de dizer em voz alta o que entendeu.

-Sim, sim, é isso - Roger balançou a cabeça, chegando até a pegar uma das mãos dela nas suas mãos para efeito dramático - eu te levo onde você quiser, é só me dizer, eu só queria passar um tempo só com você...

Dominique tentou articular palavras, pensando no que iria dizer, se sentindo comovida por Roger estar segurando sua mão. Ela pôde sentir a aspereza das palmas dele, devido às longas horas tocando bateria, ainda assim, eram delicadas, gentis. Tudo parecia indicar uma única resposta, mas ela sabia o que queria dizer. Tomou coragem, olhando para as mãos dele na dela, e depois nos olhos cheios de expectativa de Roger.

-É muito gentil da sua parte - ela disse o mais amavelmente possível - de verdade Roger, mas obrigada. Eu... Eu não estou procurando esse tipo de relacionamento agora, não nesse momento, eu acho que... Enfim, não é a hora certa pra mim e eu ainda tenho o meu trabalho, que sempre me deixa ocupada, mas podemos ser amigos.

Dava pra ver o coração de Roger se partindo, mas ele não gritou nem fez um escândalo, apenas soltou as mãos dela lentamente.

-Amigos, então, sem problema - ele aceitou, tentando disfarçar sua dor.

-Ok - era só o que Dominique poderia dizer para não magoá-lo mais - já tá bem tarde agora, eu preciso ir pra casa, mesmo.

-Claro, claro, tudo bem - Roger assentiu - eu também preciso ir. Então, até a próxima.

-Até - Dominique deu um sorriso tímido e se afastou.

Ela sabia que talvez tinha acabado com sua chance de vê-lo outra vez, mas sabia que não queria se arriscar, que se realmente gostasse de Roger, teria que ter mais tempo para entender seus sentimentos por completo. Só restou a Roger voltar pra casa, tentando entender o que tinha feito de errado para que Dominique o evitasse de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai tadin do Rog gente! Mas, eu precisava fazer isso, afinal, Dominique não vai agir precipitadamente. Tá sendo muito legal escrever tudo que ela tá sentindo e ele também, com toda essa sofrência. Mas não temam, logo eles se resolvem, mal posso esperar pra isso! Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	10. Admitindo Sentimentos

Dominique se sentiu sozinha, mais do que o comum quando voltou para casa. Não queria se sentir assim, mas era impossível controlar seus sentimentos. Sua mente, ao menos parte dela, a mais racional, insistia que ela não tinha motivo para isso, afinal, já tinha se despedido de Roger, definido como seria o relacionamento deles a partir daqui, apenas amigos, mas o coração dela ainda não estava sossegado.

Sua mente insistiu um pouco mais, a fazendo se lembrar de todas as coisas boas que tinham acontecido em sua vida, ela tinha um bom emprego, tinha um apartamento confortável, tinha tudo pelo qual tinha lutado, embora ela sonhasse com mais no futuro, sonhos esses que estavam interligados com seu coração. Embora Dominique tivesse que deixar seus sentimentos de lado para conquistar tudo que necessitava, lá no fundo, ela sabia, gostaria de encontrar uma pessoa para amar, para compartilhar a vida, não só suas vitórias, mas também as derrotas, os momentos ruins, alguém que a entendesse e lhe desse forças. 

Mas apesar de tanta coragem, Dominique ainda tinha medo, tinha medo do que estava sentindo, tentava entender algo que não era feito para se entender, apenas para se aceitar. Afinal, quem consegue explicar o amor? Amor... então ela amava Roger? Como amar alguém que ela mal conhecia, com quem conversou poucas vezes? Pensando um pouco mais, ela admitiu que, nessas poucas vezes, sentia quem Roger era de verdade, tinha certeza que ele tinha os mesmos sentimentos por ela. Se ela era correspondida, por que ainda hesitava tanto?

Sua vida sempre foi pautada em decisões sensatas, decisões essas que, no fundo, tinham risco. Ir estudar na Inglaterra, arrumar um emprego e morar longe da sua família era arriscado, mas ao mesmo tempo, o certo a se fazer, para que Dominique crescesse como pessoa. E apesar de todo esse crescimento, conheceu Roger, percebendo que faltava algo mais na sua vida, ou melhor, alguém. E esse alguém tinha que ser justo Roger Taylor, um astro do rock?

Dominique balançou a cabeça, tirando esse esteriótipo da questão. Sim, ele era um artista famoso, mas também apenas um rapaz, um ser humano com seus próprios anseios e interesses que iam muito além de uma profissão. Ela recostou em seu sofá, suspirando fundo, admitindo a si mesma que sim, amava Roger, mas o que faria quanto a isso? Talvez fosse melhor esperar ele vir falar com ela, afinal, se ele também gostava dela, havia uma grande chance de se encontrarem novamente.

Assim, Dominique decidiu o que fazer quanto a isso, e mesmo com ansiedade, conseguiu dormir, com o cansaço a vencendo. Já Roger, não teve a mesma sorte. 

Ele estava cansado, afinal, tocar bateria durante muito tempo em um show exigia muito de sua energia, mas seu cansaço também teve influência das suas emoções conflituosas. O baterista estava arrasado, decepcionado, não esperava que Dominique lhe dissesse não, mas, mesmo em meio à essa rejeição, ele não ficou com raiva dela, nem um pouco. Não que ficasse com raiva de uma garota por rejeitá-lo, isso quase não acontecia, mas ele já tinha passado por isso, ficar inconformado por uma moça resistir ao seu charme. No entanto, Dominique tinha sido firme com ele, sincera, mas cuidadosa com sua resposta, nunca foi intenção dela magoá-lo diretamente. E ele a admirou ainda mais por isso, mas ainda assim... Roger ainda queria uma chance com ela. Sem que percebesse, conforme se lembrava da última conversa que tiveram, ele começou a chorar. 

Teve raiva de si mesmo por tamanha demonstração de desequilíbrio emocional, mesmo que estivesse sozinho. Tudo que Roger queria no momento era ir correndo atrás de Dominique, tentar consertar o que tinha feito de errado, poder conversar mais com ela, mas ela tinha deixado bem claro que precisava de espaço, e Roger não seria egoísta a ponto de desrespeitar a vontade dela. Só restou a ele se deitar, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, apenas esperando o sono chegar.

No dia seguinte, Dominique continuou trabalhando normalmente, guardando no profundo do seu ser seus sentimentos por Roger, e ele, desesperado de um jeito que nunca esteve antes, teve uma ideia para conseguir se acalmar. Sabia que precisava conversar com alguém sobre tudo isso e, apesar das brincadeiras, não era à toa que chamava Chrissie de mãe.

Roger tinha receio de conversar com sua mãe biológica sobre tudo aquilo, mas confiava que a sua agora velha amiga, e esposa do seu melhor amigo, não mediria esforços para ajudá-lo. Ele se levantou, mal lavando o rosto, nem se dando ao trabalho de comer alguma coisa, muito menos olhar no espelho, só pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu até a casa dos May.

Antes que batesse na porta, deu um suspiro, tentando se acalmar. Chrissie, bem disposta, alegre e gentil como sempre, o recebeu, mas logo a expressão dela mudou para total espanto e choque.

-Pelo amor de Deus, mas o que é que aconteceu com você? - a sra. May exclamou, de tão preocupada.

-Chrissie - Roger foi enfático, chegando a segurar os ombros dela - você precisa me ajudar.

-Tudo bem - respondeu ela, ainda aflita, lhe dando um abraço, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, ele se sentou no sofá extremamente abalado, chegando até mesmo a tremer - Menino, desembucha logo antes que também tenha um treco! 

-É que eu... - Roger recuperou o fôlego, disposto a contar sua história e abrir seu coração - sabe que os dias que passamos em Hyde Park, eu conversei bastante com a Dominique, e sério Chrissie, eu não sei porque mas eu sempre queria estar perto dela quando a gente tava lá, era tão bom ouvir ela falando, sabe? Numa confiança, numa inteligência, e também o jeito que ela ria quando contava uma coisa engraçada, então, eu queria muito conversar com ela num lugar mais reservado, sem nenhuma correria de show, sem eu ser o baterista do Queen e só o Rog...

Ele sorriu feito uma criança ao lembrar dos bons momentos que teve com Dominique.

-Hã e o que mais? - Chrissie quis saber, o que o despertou.

-Eu disse isso pra ela - ele sentiu que voltaria a chorar - que a levaria onde ela quisesse ir, só que...

-O que Roger? - a sra. May já tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

-Ela falou que nós somos só amigos e que agora ela está muito ocupada pra sair com alguém, desse jeito - Roger confessou, e então, se lembrando daquela rejeição, não pôde se conter e desatou a chorar.

-Pelo menos ela já considera você um amigo - Chrissie tentou ver o lado bom, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo para confortá-lo.

-É, porque também, agora eu percebo que eu atazanei ela demais, né? - ele reconheceu seu erro, parando para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido - mas eu pedi desculpa...

-Roger - Chrissie o chamou de forma meiga, exatamente como uma mãe faria com o filho - não percebe o que tá acontecendo com você? Será que você nunca sentiu isso antes?

-Eu... - ele se interrompeu, parando pra pensar, sendo atingido por uma lembrança antiga, e ainda forte - só quando a Eileen terminou comigo, mas isso foi séculos atrás.

-Então, você sabe o que é, vamos, admita em voz alta que você vai começar a se sentir melhor - Chrissie aconselhou, esperando ele falar.

-Deus do céu! - era só o que Roger podia dizer, diante de tamanha descoberta e análise de si mesmo - eu tô... Realmente... Apaixonado... Pela Dominique!

-Hum hum - confirmou sua amiga.

-Mas... Mas... O que é que eu faço com isso agora? - ele foi sincero, sabia muito bem que raramente tinha se sentido daquela forma, e agora que sabia o que sentia, queria que tudo desse certo, queria saber como agir.

-Seja sincero! - declarou Brian, que estava escutando a conversa durante um tempo, se divertindo, mas também se preocupando com o estado abalado de seu melhor amigo - foi o que funcionou pra mim.

Brian se sentou do lado de Chrissie, beijando a bochecha dela. A demonstração de afeto entre os dois deixou Roger um tanto agoniado, se lembrando da sua própria situação, desejando estar daquela forma com Dominique, mas também se lembrando de algo que Brian disse quando ele terminou seu namoro com Jo, que um dia ele se apaixonaria de verdade, e entenderia o que era sofrer por amor. Como sempre, Bri estava certo. 

-Faz quanto tempo que tá aí ouvindo? - Roger ficou indignado com a atitude de curioso do amigo.

-Ei, não pode me culpar por isso, eu tô na minha casa - Brian rebateu - mas falando sério Rog, tenta fazer o que eu falei.

-E se ela não sentir o mesmo que eu? - Roger sabia que isso era possível, já que Domi só queria ser sua amiga.

-Bom, vocês continuam sendo amigos - Chrissie lamentou um pouco ao dizer isso - dói, mas é o certo a se fazer.

-De qualquer forma, Roger, estou feliz por você - Brian foi sincero.

-Está feliz por mim? - Taylor se ofendeu, já que seu melhor amigo estava feliz porque ele estava arrasado e miserável - mas eu tô sofrendo, cara... Muito...

-Estou feliz porque o meu melhor amigo finalmente se apaixonou de verdade por alguém - May esclareceu, sorrindo - é sofrido, isso faz parte, mas é a melhor sensação do mundo.

O olhar que Brian trocou com Chrissie fez Roger se sentir mal de novo.

-Eu tenho uma ideia Rog - a sra. May contou - eu posso convidar Dominique pra uma das nossas noites de filme, se ela vir, depois o resto é com você, o que acha?

-Parece um bom plano - Roger concordou, consolado pela bondade e inteligência de sua amiga - obrigado Chrissie.

-De nada - ela disse de coração.

Roger apenas considerou a ideia da sra. May por um tempo, e decidiu aproveitar ao máximo essa possível oportunidade. Se amava Dominique, deixaria isso claro a ela, da próxima vez que se encontrasse e, se fossem para ficar juntos ou não, por amor a ela, ele estaria disposto a aceitar qualquer uma das duas opções.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Demorou, mas o capítulo de hoje saiu, ufa! Meu domingo foi bem agitado e precisei de umas horas de descanso, mas aqui está, nosso casal já se ama, só falta ficarem juntos, né? Bom, prometo que não vai demorar. Obrigada por lerem, até segunda!


	11. Convite e Expectativa

Sempre focada no trabalho, mas também, aprendendo a lidar com esse novo dilema em sua vida (não um dilema em si, era uma coisa boa o amor que sentia por Roger, mas ela ainda não sabia o que aconteceria, o que a deixava ansiosa), Dominique acordou e foi para o trabalho. Logo sua manhã foi ocupada por organizar papelada, atender telefonemas, resolver problemas, nada fora do comum, exceto por uma pequena visita que, certamente, a srta. Beyrand não estava esperando.

Ela viu Chrissie May se aproximando, e por mais que estivesse contente com a visita repentina, estava imaginando o motivo dela.

-Chrissie, oi! - Dominique disse, animada - está tudo bem com você? Trouxe alguma queixa do Queen pro sr. Branson?

-Hã... Não? - a sra. May estranhou a pergunta.

-Eu estou brincando, desculpa te assustar - a srta. Beyrand contornou a situação.

-Bom, nesse caso eu vou bem, todos nós estamos - Chrissie hesitou um pouco - na verdade, vim falar com você.

-Comigo? Isso é raro - Dominique ficou surpresa, geralmente ninguém vinha procurá-la por mais que pedir ajuda ou reclamar sobre alguma coisa.

-Eu vim te convidar pra tipo uma reunião na minha casa, sabe? - contou a sra. May - nós temos essa tradição de assistirmos filme sempre que os meninos tem um tempo, e se o Queen não te traumatizou demais, seria legal se você viesse.

-Nossa, eu... Nem sei o que dizer, obrigada pelo convite - a assistente se surpreendeu de novo, se sentindo lisonjeada, estranhando alguém lembrar dela para uma ocasião assim - faz tempo que ninguém me convida pra alguma coisa assim...

Era verdade que, por muito tempo, Dominique não tinha feito amigos em Londres, seu foco principal sempre foi o trabalho e fazer o seu melhor, mas no fim do dia, ela se sentia sozinha. Agora, Chrissie May, quem ela tinha visto poucas vezes, mas sempre foi muito gentil com ela estava a convidando para um evento com amigos, pessoas que estavam dispostas a recebê-la em seu grupo. 

-Será um prazer ir - decidiu ela, ainda se lembrando de certos contratempos, lidando com seu próprio segredo - e não se preocupe, tirando o jeito que eu e o Roger começamos com o pé esquerdo, os rapazes do Queen são perfeitos cavalheiros.

-Com algumas exceções - era claro que Chrissie tinha se referido a Roger, mas o comentário fez Domi sorrir - olha, pra eu não te atrapalhar mais, me passa seu número de contato e te ligo pra explicar onde eu moro.

-Ah sim, tudo bem - Dominique se apressou em escrever seu número, entregando logo a ela - me liga durante a noite, é quando estou em casa.

-Pode deixar - afirmou a sra. May - e obrigada por aceitar o convite Domi.

-Não tem de quê - Dominique sorriu para ela - tchau, Chrissie!

-Tchau! - se despediu a sra. May, deixando a assistente voltar ao seu trabalho.

Antes que voltasse aos seus afazeres, Dominique pensou que, talvez naquela ocasião, ela tivesse a chance de conversar com Roger, de juntos chegarem a um acordo sobre seus sentimentos. Saber disso a deixou tranquila, mas ainda ansiosa, no entanto, ela ainda tinha um longo dia de trabalho pela frente e continuou enfrentando-o.

Eventualmente, a noite chegou e lá estava ela em casa, esperando pela ligação de Chrissie, para saber o endereço dos May. Sem que Dominique soubesse, justamente na casa dos May, naquele momento, Roger estava atento ao telefone também. Ele observou Chrissie ligando para alguém e assim que ouviu o nome de sua amada ser dito por ela, foi sorrateiramente atrás de sua amiga, querendo saber se Domi viria ou não para a noite de filme.

-Alô? Dominique? É a Chrissie - ouviu a srta. Beyrand assim que atendeu o telefone - então posso te passar meu endereço agora?

-Pode sim, eu vou anotar - Dominique já estava com um papel e caneta na mão e escreveu o endereço.

-Nos encontramos na semana que vem então? - Chrissie quis confirmar.

-Sim, sim, eu vou - Domi respondeu de imediato, também pensando em outra coisa, querendo ter certeza, seguiu em frente e perguntou - olha, o Roger vai estar aí também?

-Vai - a sra. May disse vagamente, pensativa - por que, se me permite perguntar?

-É que... - não tinha como ela escapar, sentiu que deveria ser sincera, por mais que estivesse um tanto envergonhada, mas mesmo assim, Dominique sabia que era seguro abrir o coração para Chrissie - não sei nem se devia estar te contando, mas é que... eu acho ele um cara legal, de verdade, o que você e as meninas falaram sobre ele, quer dizer as coisas boas, eu percebi que ele realmente é assim. E também tem... o jeito que ele me olhou depois que eu fiz aquelas brincadeiras, eu achei que ele ia querer me matar, mas ele riu! Ninguém nunca reagiu assim às minhas pegadinhas, e depois disso, o jeito com que ele se prestou a pedir desculpas e recomeçar, ele se preocupou com os meus sentimentos, e quando eu falo com ele... ele me olha como se eu fosse a única garota do mundo. E olha, eu sei que é verdadeiro, sei diferenciar conquistadores de apaixonados. Talvez ele é um conquistador, mas ele tá agindo diferente comigo... Ah... não sei Chrissie... talvez eu gosto dele também.

Roger estava atrás da parede que separava o espaço entre ele e a sra. May, e ao perceber que Chrissie tinha ficado em silêncio por tanto tempo, temeu pelo que Dominique poderia ter falado. Ele então foi até a esposa de seu melhor amigo, aflito e ansioso, tentando entender tudo aquilo.

-Então talvez você... - a sra. May hesitou um pouco - possa vir aqui e conversar com ele.

-Eu vou tentar - agora que tudo parecia tão real e próximo, Dominique deixou sua ansiedade transparecer, ao mesmo tempo que tinha se sentido melhor por contar seus sentimentos a alguém - obrigada por me ouvir Chrissie.

-Imagina, estamos aí pra isso - a sra. May foi sincera, sempre disposta a ajudar - tchau!

Assim, Chrissie colocou de volta o telefone no gancho, se preparando para dar uma bronca em Roger.

-Você veio ouvir porque ouviu eu falando Dominique, né? - ela disse em tom de repreensão.

-Era ela? Eu sabia - ele disse irritado por Chrissie fazer tanto mistério, mas logo deu lugar à curiosidade - ela falou de mim? Ela perguntou de mim? Ela vai vir aqui?!

-Eita! - ela deixou escapar, estupefata - calma aí Taylor. Sim, era ela, ela perguntou se você ia estar aqui no dia que ela vai vir, eu disse que sim, e ela falou que vem.

-Mais alguma coisa? - ele continuava desesperado, com um olhar de dar dó.

-Rog, fica calmo que vai dar tudo certo - Chrissie disse com convicção, dando um tapinha reconfortante no ombro do amigo.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Roger se sentiu confuso e perdido, com medo de que o pior acontecesse.

-Eu apenas sei! - garantiu Chrissie, se esforçando para guardar o segredo.

Roger sabia que não adiantava ficar nervoso, por mais que fosse impossível evitar ficar preocupado, mas pelo menos, ele teria mais uma oportunidade de falar com Dominique, oportunidade essa que ele não desperdiçaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eles ainda não ficaram juntos, mas, no próximo capítulo, podem ter certeza que eles vão se acertar, e vai ser muito legal ver o ponto de vista do Roger e da Dominique nesse momento crucial, é isso, nos vemos segunda que vem! (Ah, mais um recado, os capítulos vão começar a serem postados mais cedo).


	12. Completando-se

Roger tinha passado o dia no estúdio, compondo, ensaiando, tomando decisões para a banda juntos com seus companheiros e, assim que terminaram, ele foi direto para a casa de Brian na companhia dele. Naquele dia, John estava mais quieto e sério que o normal, e todos notaram isso, o que levou à preocupação e curiosidade da turma.

-Tem algo de errado com o John, definitivamente - foi o que Roger comentou sobre o assunto, mas havia outra coisa que o estava agoniando - mas mudando de assunto....

Ele se aproximou de Chrissie, louco para ter mais notícias sobre Dominique.

-Como vai seu trabalho de cupido? - ele perguntou tranquilamente a ela, tentando disfarçar seu desespero.

-Ora, Roger, se acalma - Chrissie disse um pouco impaciente - ela vai vir, tá bem? Tá conseguindo ser mais ansioso que eu por causa disso...

-Outra prova de que ele ama a Dominique mesmo - Brian concluiu pelo nervosismo do amigo - que Deus nos ajude!

-Ah Ele vai sim - Chrissie sorriu e cochichou algo no ouvido do marido que o pobre apaixonado não ouviu, o que deixou Roger ainda mais confuso.

-Ah...! - Bri se surpreendeu, mas positivamente.

-Não conta pra ninguém! - enfatizou Chrissie para ele.

-Eu detesto quando fazem isso - Roger lamentou e sua frustração o fez deitar no sofá da sala de forma brusca, tentando lidar com a própria pressa e curiosidade.

Depois do trabalho, Dominique voltou para casa, se arrumou rapidamente e, respirando fundo, usando suas forças para manter o equilíbrio de suas emoções, ela se encaminhou para a casa dos May.

Ela se atentou bastante enquanto andava de a pé pelas ruas de Barnes, para não se perder. Reconhecendo o número da casa, Dominique logo notou o ambiente familiar e acolhedor que a casa refletia, mesmo só de ver sua fachada. Era um excelente lugar para se entrar, tinha certeza que se sentiria bem ali.

Dominique então tocou a campainha, esperando quem a atenderia. Quando Chrissie abriu a porta uns instantes depois, ela notou uma agitação e barulho de todos os presentes.

-Eu vim numa má hora? - Dominique deduziu, se sentindo mal por interromper o que parecia ser um momento importante.

-Imagina, apesar da bagunça, garanto que tudo isso é por uma coisa muito boa - a sra. May logo esclareceu - vem, entra, por favor.

A srta. Beyrand reparou em quem estava ali, já conhecia todos, e é claro, seu sorriso automático surgiu quando ela viu Roger.

-Dominique! - ele mesmo foi até ela, um tanto afobado, mas numa alegria sincera - você veio...

-Chrissie fez questão de ir até meu trabalho me convidar, então não podia fazer desfeita - ela deu uma resposta formal, com um ar de descontração, sem contar exatamente o motivo mais forte para vir.

Quando Dominique disse oi a todos, descobriu o motivo do barulho de momentos atrás, John e Veronica tinham contado que estavam esperando um filho.

-Meus parabéns! - a notícia deixou Dominique contente por eles, o que a fez dar um abraço em Veronica - que vocês continuem sendo muito felizes, porque dá pra perceber que vocês já são.

-Puxa, obrigado - John a agradeceu, tímido.

-Bom agora que resolvemos tudo e comemoramos, vamos ao filme - Brian anunciou, chamando a atenção de todos.

Assim, cada um se aconchegou em um lugar enquanto o dono da casa ligava a televisão, Ben Hur estava prestes a começar na BBC. Quando Brian apagou a luz, a maioria se atentou para o filme, incluindo Dominique. Isso até ela ser distraída por Freddie e Roger comentando sobre o que estavam vendo. Ficar ali observando Roger, tão de perto, só lhe deu mais certeza do que ela sentia por ele.

Foi inevitável que eles trocassem olhares ocasionalmente, por mais que Roger estivesse conversando com Freddie, ele notou Dominique o observando, foi quando percebeu que o olhar que ela direcionava a ele significava o mesmo de quando ele olhava pra ela. Não aguentaria mais ficar ali em silêncio, com sua amada tão perto, e tudo que ele precisava para tê-la mais perto ainda, era falar com ela. Roger sabia que tinha que agir agora.

Ignorando a presença de todos, até porque se ele quisesse falar a sós com Dominique teria que dar um jeito de saírem dali, Roger se inclinou um pouco mais para sua direção, olhando para ela com determinação, mas também cheio de ternura e súplica.

-Vem comigo, por favor - finalmente ele pediu.

Dominique estava completamente rendida e assentiu levemente. Roger gesticulou para Brian, apontando um polegar para fora, indicando que eles iriam sair, o que o dono da casa entendeu.

Quando eles chegaram à rua, Roger não tinha um plano bem definido do que fazer. Já Dominique, se segurou para controlar sua curiosidade, sua ansiedade. Sentiu vontade de perguntar de uma vez o que ele pretendia com tudo aquilo, mas simplesmente continuou andando, ao lado dele, percebendo que ele estava meio cabisbaixo, pensativo. Roger sabia que tinha que fazer algo, ainda estava criando coragem, tentando controlar a grande emoção que nunca tinha sentido que o invadia naquele momento.

Foi então que ele decidiu parar antes que chegassem à fonte que ficava no centro de Barnes. Todo aquele silêncio e mistério esgotaram a paciência de Dominique, além de ela ficar com medo de que ele desmaiasse ou coisa parecida.

-O que você tem, Rog? - ela cruzou os braços, mas sua pergunta foi delicada.

Era engraçado como a resposta daquela pergunta tinha tudo a ver com quem a tinha feito. Roger decidiu respondê-la da única forma que podia, abrindo seu coração.

-Senta, por favor - ele achou melhor prepará-la, sentando-se ele mesmo na beirada da fonte, e ela fez o mesmo - eu preciso te contar uma coisa, se não, não consigo mais viver.

Parecia um grande exagero, mas Dominique ficou espantada e preocupada com aquela descrição.

-Pode falar, Roger - ela estava disposta a ouví-lo.

-Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, eu sei que soa clichê, mas é a verdade. Dominique - a voz dele era baixa, emocionada, mas determinada, Roger manteve seu olhar nos olhos dela - não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava te contar, eu... me apaixonei por você, Domi, de verdade.

Dominique estremeceu com aquelas palavras, era justamente a confissão que ela esperava, a sinceridade, o sentimento verdadeiro do homem que amava, para ter toda certeza que também poderia abrir seu coração, como ele fez para ela. Durante um instante de silêncio dela, a emoção de Roger o fez chorar, naquela confissão estava todo o coração dele, as lágrimas eram outra prova de que o que ele sentia por Dominique era real.

O choro dele comoveu o cotação dela, e a fez segurar uma das mãos dele, para confortá-lo. Roger se lembrou quando ele segurou a mão dela daquela mesma forma. Ele olhou para Dominique outra vez, implorando pra que ela respondesse alguma coisa. Ela criou coragem e suspirou.

-Desde um pouco depois das minhas pegadinhas, eu fiquei encantada com você - ela foi sincera, sem soltar da mão dele - justamente por me mostrar um pouquinho de quem você é de verdade, tão atencioso, amoroso e, confesso que o charme ajuda um pouco, então, sr. Taylor, não é que eu me apaixonei por você também? E se quiser que eu seja sua namorada, vou ficar muito feliz.

O que Dominique mencionou o deixou espantado, era isso que ela queria mesmo? Ser a namorada dele? Roger estava feliz demais para conseguir acreditar, era tudo que ele queria, que ele precisava ouvir dela naquele momento.

-É sério? - ele riu de pura felicidade - Eu não tô acreditando! Me belisca pra ver se eu tô sonhando.

E assim, ela entendeu que, um acordo tinha sido feito entre os corações deles, só bastava mais um gesto para selar o que ambos queriam.

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor que um beliscão - Dominique respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

Se rendendo ao amor e àquele momento, ela beijou Roger lentamente, e enquanto ele retribuía, sabia que era a escolha que precisava fazer para que seu coração ficasse totalmente em paz, já ele se sentiu completo, como não tinha se sentido durante toda sua vida. 

-Ai meu Deus... - ela murmurou quando o beijo terminou, de olhos fechados, suas testas se tocando.

-Obrigado - Roger se afastou só um pouquinho, só para observá-la mais um pouco, com um olhar completamente enamorado - obrigado Domi, por me aceitar.

-Eu que agradeço por insistir - ela conseguiu rir - senão eu não perceberia que eu...

Ele percebeu o constrangimento de Dominique, mas imaginou o que ela queria falar, era o mesmo que ele sentia, no entanto, os dois entendiam que era talvez, um pouco cedo pra isso, mas era inegável que o sentimento estava ali.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado por me dar outra chance - Roger foi sincero, sabia que não merecia uma garota como ela, e por isso estava comprometido em fazer o seu melhor para recompensá-la.

-De nada - Dominique se contentou em uma resposta simples, mas cheia de significado. 

Ela sorriu para Roger, que se aproximou de novo, a beijando dessa vez.

-É melhor nós voltarmos - ela se lembrou do que tinham deixado para trás - o pessoal deve estar preocupado.

-Claro - ele concordou - mas antes, eu queria te pedir só mais uma coisa.

-Sim, o que foi? - ela riu baixinho.

-Podemos avisar todo mundo que estamos namorando? - ele deu um sorriso exagerado, sem conseguir se conter.

-Podemos sim - Dominique riu, se levantando, beijando a bochecha do namorado, segurando a mão que ele a ofereceu.

Pertinho um do outro, eles caminharam de volta à casa dos May, sabendo que não precisavam de mais nada, a única coisa que estava faltando em sua vida encontraram um no outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente esses dois se tornaram um casal! Vamos ter mais momentos fofos no próximo capítulo. Como eu disse, é muito legal escrever o ponto de vista dos dois e o que eles estão sentindo. Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda que vem!


	13. Voltando para casa

Roger fez questão de abrir a porta para a namorada e então, Dominique entrou na casa com todo cuidado de não fazer barulho. Ele a seguiu e com mais cuidado ainda, para não perturbar ninguém nem chamar atenção, eles voltaram pros seus lugares.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de sentarem um do lado do outro, poderem estar tão perto, sem mais nenhuma barreira para impedi-los. Roger se sentia grato, constrangido, por ter um tesouro como Dominique em sua vida, e ela, mesmo um pouco espantada, mas feliz, por ter encontrado o amor em alguém tão improvável, e por causa dele, ser recebida tão bem por todos, se sentia parte daquele grupo de amigos.

Dominique acabou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Roger e ele delicadamente a envolveu com seus braços, puxando-a para mais perto, ela se ajeitou no peito dele. Deixando-a ainda mais confortável, ele acariciava as costas dela.

-Ainda bem que não perdemos a parte da corrida de bigas - Roger disse a Dominique fazendo menos barulho possível - é a única parte que eu gosto desse filme...

-Ben Hur é muito mais que isso, Rog... - ela balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho, decidindo prestar atenção no filme antes que alguém se irritasse.

A aventura épica de Judá Ben Hur era realmente uma história interessante e cativante de se assistir, porém por ser um filme muito longo, acabou cansando a todos, mas não tirou a animação de Roger. Antes que o pessoal fosse embora, ele olhou para a namorada de um jeito sugestivo. Dominique já sabia do que se tratava aquilo e apenas assentiu com um sorriso, o autorizando a contar naquele momento.

-Gente, gente! - ele chamou a todos, animado, enquanto ela se levantou para ficar de pé ao lado dele - já que hoje é dia de pronunciamentos, deixa eu falar pra vocês que eu e a Dominique estamos oficialmente namorando.

Era algo que Chrissie e Brian já esperavam que fosse acontecer, Veronica e Mary se surpreenderam, mas Freddie e John realmente tomaram um susto, depois de presenciarem tanta tensão entre esses dois durante a organização do concerto em Hyde Park. Dominique não se ofendeu com toda aquela reação, ao contrário, ela achou plausível e divertida. Ela beijou a bochecha de Roger logo em seguida.

-Novidade ele arrumar uma namorada - John disse, mas num tom de brincadeira, para não ofender Domi.

-Até que enfim! - Freddie gritou de alívio.

-É... Boa sorte Domi... - Mary fingiu lamentar.

-Ei! - Roger se ofendeu.

-É brincadeira - ela riu de volta.

-Finalmente! Já não era sem tempo! Não aguentava mais ver esse menino sofrendo... - Chrissie confessou, chegando a cobrir o rosto com as mãos, aliviada por finalmente ver seu amigo bem.

-Parabéns cara - Brian deu um sorriso para o melhor amigo.

E foi assim que o novo casal se despediu da turma, Dominique já se sentindo à vontade entre eles e Roger ainda estava lidando com uma felicidade que mal tinha sentido em toda sua vida.

-Domi, deixa eu te levar pra casa, me permite? - Roger ofereceu antes que ela fosse embora.

-Ah mas eu já estava esperando esse cavalheirismo da parte do meu namorado - ela brincou, cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você pegar um ônibus sozinha a uma hora dessas? De jeito nenhum, minha linda! - ele riu, beijando a bochecha dela, a levando até seu carro.

Era outro pequeno gesto, muito simples, mas que surpreendeu Dominique outra vez, ali estava Roger, sendo atencioso e cuidadoso. Já ele, enquanto abria a porta do carro para que Dominique entrasse, acabou rindo de si mesmo.

-Que foi? - sua namorada sorriu, querendo saber o motivo daquela risada.

-Nada, só uma coisa boba - Roger balançou a cabeça e deu partida no carro - uma vez eu caçoei o Brian por chamar a Chrissie pelos apelidos mais ridículos e eu acabei de te chamar de minha linda, igualzinho o Bri faz.

-Eu não me importo, sério - replicou Dominique prontamente, encantada - aliás, eu amo quando você me chama de Domi, ou minha linda, como fez agora...

Nisso ela desviou o olhar, se sentindo boba por parecer uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado.

-Ah meu Deus, eu sou tão boba... - ela riu de se mesma, passando uma mão no rosto.

-Não pense mais isso de você Domi, você não é nem um pouco boba - Roger sorriu pra ela, pegando a mão dela e beijando seus dedos rapidamente, o gesto derreteu o coração de Dominique ainda mais.

Ela se recompôs para explicar a seu namorado onde morava. Roger entrou no prédio de dois andares, simples, mas bem conservado. Dominique então parou em frente de uma das portas, indicando que tinham chegado ao seu apartamento.

-Bom, é aqui que eu moro, sr. Taylor - ela suspirou, entrelaçando as mãos atrás das costas - acho que por hoje é isso então, foi uma noite memorável.

-Inesquecível, com certeza - Roger concordou completamente, admirando sua querida Dominique na sua frente.

Trocaram mais um olhar e se inclinaram juntos para mais um beijo, as mãos de Roger tocaram as costas dela de leve enquanto Dominique segurava o rosto dele em suas mãos.

-Boa noite, Rog - ela desejou depois que se separaram.

-Espera Domi, só tem mais uma coisa que eu quero, mais uma não, duas talvez - ele brincou e ela o olhou desconfiada - seu número de telefone, acho que é justo eu ter seu telefone agora, porque eu me preocupo com a minha namorada e vou querer ligar bastante pra ela.

-Você é muito espertinho! - ela apontou um dedo indicador pra ele, e ainda apertou as bochechas dele entre o polegar e os outros dedos - eu já volto.

Roger riu passando a mão no rosto onde ela tinha apertado, enquanto a observou entrar no apartamento, a esperando na entrada. Dominique lhe entregou um pedaço de papel, com seu número de telefone, ele o guardou no bolso do paletó.

-Não vai querer o meu também? - ele arriscou.

-Eu ainda tenho as fichas do Queen no escritório do Branson, acho que não tem problema eu copiar seu número de lá - Dominique rebateu, brincalhona.

-E olha só o quanto você é esperta também - Roger riu - tudo bem, sem problemas, mas falando sério agora, eu só quero mais um beijo antes de ir embora.

-Só mais um - ela impôs as condições, mas queria mais um beijo também.

-Tá bom - Roger concordou e se aproximou a beijando de novo - boa noite Domi, te vejo amanhã.

-Amanhã? - ela achou repentino, mas não achou ruim - tudo bem, mal posso esperar.

-Tchau! - ele disse, dando aquele típico sorriso de lado.

-Tchau - Dominique acenou e o viu sair.

Quando entrou para dentro do apartamento e trancou a porta, foi aí que se sentiu ainda mais como uma adolescente apaixonada, completamente encantada pelo namorado. Ela tinha um namorado, um que era maravilhoso, que era muito diferente do que ela achou que ele era quando se conheceram.

De volta pra casa, Roger pensou em como as coisas seriam diferentes daqui pra frente, Dominique tinha começado a fazê-lo mudar para melhor e era assim que ele queria continuar sendo para fazê-la muito feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus do céu, será que eu não consigo escrever um casal sem ser fofo? Vocês sabem a resposta pra isso né? Enfim, aí está um pouco do Rog e da Domi como namorados, vamos ter mais disso nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	14. Um primeiro encontro

Era estranho Dominique conciliar a novidade sobre si mesma, agora ela tinha um namorado, e não um namorado qualquer, era Roger Taylor, o baterista do Queen, mas não era só isso que o fazia ser quem ele era.

Dominique nunca imaginou que namoraria um artista como ele, mas ela ter se apaixonado por Roger tinha muito pouco a ver com isso, era o que estava dentro do coração dele que a conquistou. Assim, ela ainda estava impressionada, maravilhada por saber que era tão amada por ele, e ele por ela.

Ela foi para o trabalho normalmente, porém mais feliz que o habitual, e sem querer, ela deixava isso transparecer. As pessoas que ela atendeu naquele dia a notaram mais sorridente e muito mais simpática, se fosse possível.

Entre os telefonemas que Dominique atendeu naquela manhã, houve um que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

-Alô? - Roger disse simplesmente, esperando animado para ver a reação dela.

-Roger! - ela disse um pouco mais alto que o normal, se contendo depois de perceber isso - que surpresa... Não esperava que fosse me ligar no escritório...

-É porque eu sabia que estava trabalhando agora - ele respondeu - e eu precisava falar com você.

-É muito importante? Eu sinto muito em falar assim, mas você não pode demorar - Dominique explicou sua situação - eu estou ocupada, tenho outras ligações para atender.

-Ah claro, desculpa atrapalhar - Roger se sentiu um pouco sem graça por isso - eu liguei mesmo pra te perguntar só uma coisa.

-O que? - ela já esperava algo inusitado.

-Quer almoçar comigo? Me diz que horas você sai e eu vou te buscar - Roger propôs sem rodeios.

-Sério? Eu quero sim, quero muito, Rog - ela se empolgou outra vez - saio às 11 e meia, vou ficar te esperando, e onde vamos, se posso saber?

-Ah eu quero que seja uma surpresa, só digo que é um lugar que eu gosto muito - ele fez um ar de mistério.

-Está bem, eu espero até o almoço pra descobrir - Dominique respondeu - agora eu tenho mesmo que desligar, mas eu amei que tenha ligado.

-Eu amei falar com você - Roger disse, com aquele sorriso bobo de apaixonado na cara - e prometo fazer isso mais vezes, sem te atrapalhar, é claro.

-Tá bom, te vejo mais tarde, tchau - Dominique se despediu, falando suavemente.

-Tchau, até mais - ele desligou, ansioso por chegar a hora de ver sua namorada outra vez.

Roger era sempre ansioso quando se tratava de encontrar com uma namorada, mas a ansiedade que tinha para rever Dominique era diferente. Com outras garotas, o sentimento tinha sido sempre passageiro, se desgastava conforme as brigas e desentendimentos, quando ele percebia, tarde demais, que não tinha nada a ver a garota que estava namorando. Com Dominique, as coisas não eram mais assim, Roger estava disposto a ceder, abrir mão, fazer seu melhor para sempre estar de acordo com ela, e eles combinavam muito, era algo que ele tinha percebido, desde que riu das brincadeiras dela com ele.

Apesar de estar encantado com a namorada, Roger ainda tinha uma manhã de trabalho pela frente. Ele e os companheiros de banda estavam começando a pensar nas ideias para o novo álbum, e definirem como seria o próximo trabalho. Freddie descreveu algo muito elaborado, completamente inusitado, mas algo comum de se esperar dele. Era tão criativo e inovador que não tinha como John, Brian e Roger dizerem não. Assim, eles definiram o que propor ao produtor da EMI na próxima reunião que teriam com ele.

Foi com as novidades do próximo álbum e é, claro, cheio de curiosidade para saber como foi o dia de Dominique, que Roger foi encontrá-la no seu horário de almoço. Ele a avistou assim que passou pela porta do escritório de Benson. Dominique estava concentrada, absorta no que estava fazendo, atenta a cada detalhe, e Roger apenas a admirou por um momento. Quando ela olhou para cima rapidamente, percebeu que o namorado a estava observando, com o típico jeito dos enamorados.

-Rog? - ela chamou, dando um sorriso, achando-o fofo.

-Não sabia se podia te interromper - ele logo respondeu - achei melhor esperar.

-Ah entendi, fez muito bem - ela assentiu - eu já posso ir, então vamos?

-Vamos sim - Roger concordou, a esperando se levantar e o acompanhar.

Eles deram as mãos muito naturalmente, o que os fez se surpreender com o gesto recíproco um do outro. Roger abriu a porta do carro para ela, e Dominique sentou no banco da frente, já se acostumando com a ideia de que aquele era o seu lugar.

-Agora pode me contar pra onde vamos? - ela puxou assunto, genuinamente curiosa.

-Bom, já que insiste tanto - Roger deu de ombros - e pra ser sincero, eu entendo sua impaciência...

-Ei, eu não sou impaciente! - ela riu, um tanto indignada.

-Ah desculpa, mas isso é impaciência, pelo menos está sendo impaciente agora - argumentou o namorado.

-Corta essa, Rog!- Dominique deu um tapinha no braço dele, brincando.

-Certo, certo - ele ergueu uma das mãos em defesa, sem tirar a outra do volante - é o meu restaurante preferido, sempre como lá, achei que seria legal te levar lá pra você conhecer o lugar.

-Ah sim - Dominique entendeu - gostei da ideia.

Levou mais um tempo até que chegassem ao "Corner's Servant", Roger sentou-se no lugar de sempre, onde sempre ficava sozinho, mas assim que Dominique se sentou na frente dele, teve que suspirar em alto tom.

-Que foi? - a namorada ficou curiosa e preocupada.

-Nada demais, quer dizer... - ele hesitou um pouco, depois limpou a garganta, decidindo ser sincero - eu sempre vim aqui sozinho e, às vezes eu sentia essa sensação de vazio, de estar faltando alguma coisa na minha vida, mas agora que você está aqui, não me falta mais nada.

-Oh... Roger... - aquilo pegou Dominique desprevenida e a emocionou - quer saber de uma coisa? Eu sinto a mesma coisa, desde que você entrou na minha vida.

Ele apenas sorriu pra ela, grato por ouvir aquilo, por saber que era capaz de completá-la. Tocou a mão de Dominique por cima da mesa e ela, no calor da emoção, acabou se inclinando em direção a ele. Roger entendeu e capturou os lábios dela com os seus, sem se importarem de estarem num lugar público. O casal deixaria se levar se não fosse por um burburinho que ouviram perto deles.

-Hã... Eu posso ajudar? - Roger se virou para um grupo de três moças, confuso - sinto muito por isso, se de alguma forma ofendi alguém com...

-Você é Roger Taylor, não é? - disse a mais alta e mais velha das três, animada - é sim, você é sim! Podemos te dar um abraço? E depois você autografa minha camiseta?

-Ah claro, senhorita - Roger deu um sorriso sem graça, por mais que estivesse entendendo do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

Dominique observou a cena com curiosidade, prestando atenção em cada gesto do namorado. Ela chegou a apoiar o queixo sobre a mão, só ficando em silêncio e atenta. Roger terminou de atender as meninas, e a menor delas se virou para Dominique, antes de ir embora.

-Você tem muita sorte, moça... - disse a fã e saiu, deixando Domi um pouco desconfortável, mas lisonjeada.

-Desculpa por isso - Roger achou melhor se desculpar, achando que sua namorada tinha achado tudo aquilo uma coisa ruim - não foi culpa minha, por mais que seja culpa minha, de algum jeito, eu só espero que não tenha se sentido mal por isso...

-Roger, tá tudo bem - Dominique achou importante assegurá-lo - eu entendo essa parte da sua vida, eu lido com isso há algum tempo, de alguma forma, vendo tantos artistas serem ovacionados e admirados, imaginei que passaria a mesma coisa assim que me tornasse namorada.

-Mas não te incomoda essa aproximação toda, nem um pouquinho? - Roger quis ter certeza.

-Talvez eu me incomode com fãs que tomem certas liberdades e não entendam que você é comprometido - ela ficou séria - mas fora isso, entendo que você é famoso, vai ser procurado e admirado e tudo mais, mas só não esqueça de mim por causa disso tudo, e quem você é pra mim.

-Não, não, Domi de jeito nenhum - ele balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa - você é especial demais pra mim, e falo isso de todo coração, porque... - ele piscou, desviando o olhar, suspirando fundo antes de olhar para a amada outra vez - eu te amo, Dominique.

E de novo ali estava Roger, completamente sincero, de coração aberto, e ele ser assim com ela era uma das coisas que ela mais admirava nele. Dominique, seguindo o exemplo dele, sentiu que era o momento certo para dizer em palavras tudo que estava sentindo já há um bom tempo.

-Eu te amo, Roger - ela respondeu, tão grata por ele a corresponder.

Ele apenas sorriu, não o sorriso de lado, mas um sorriso sincero, feliz, agradecido, também. Sem mais demora, eles fizeram seu pedido, Roger pedindo o de sempre e Dominique experimentando algo novo. Enquanto comiam e conversavam um pouco mais sobre sua manhã, tinham feito um acordo sobre como lidariam com a fama do Queen e tudo que ela trazia sobre suas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Já trouxe esse assunto da fama à tona porque sempre achei que de todas as Queen girls, a Domi é quem melhor lida com isso, justamente por causa do trabalho dela.. Gostaram? Deixem um comentário! Até segunda!


	15. No apartamento de Roger

Apesar da fama de bagunceiro, Roger Taylor podia ser muito organizado quando queria ser e naquele dia, ele precisava ser organizado. Não seria a primeira vez que Dominique viria ao seu apartamento, eles já tinham visitado a casa um do outro várias vezes, agora que estavam namorando, mas quando era a vez dela ir até o apartamento dele, ele fazia seu melhor para deixar tudo no lugar para receber a namorada da melhor maneira possível.

Não tinham muitos planos para aquele dia, apenas aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Com ansiedade, Dominique saiu do trabalho, passou rapidamente em casa para se arrumar um pouco mais e só então foi ao apartamento do namorado. Quando Roger abriu a porta, Domi levou um susto ao se deparar com ele. Ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

-Oi - ela disse preocupada e incerta, beijando a bochecha dele para cumprimentá-lo - tá tudo bem?

-Tá, é que eu... - Roger ficou sem graça, coçando a nunca - tava terminando de arrumar tudo por aqui e acho que ainda não terminei.

-Mesmo? - Dominique automaticamente deu uma olhada no apartamento, julgando seu estado - tá tudo em ordem por aqui, pra mim.

Havia uma ou outra coisa fora do lugar, mas ela não se importou, sabia reconhecer os esforços do namorado.

-Não tem certeza de que poderia ficar melhor? - ele quis ter certeza.

-Talvez, mas Roger, desencana disso, essa obsessão por arrumação não combina com você - Dominique foi sincera em suas palavras.

-Quer dizer que gosta do meu jeito bagunceiro? - ele deu seu icônico sorriso de lado.

-Ah não é bem assim - ela virou a cabeça, falando num tom divertido - gosto do meu namorado organizado na medida certa.

-Bom, então hoje eu fui organizado na medida certa? - Roger perguntou.

-Sim, foi sim - Dominique acabou concordando - mas encerrando essa conversa, o que fez de interessante hoje?

-Ah eu e os meninos discutimos sobre o álbum novo - contou Roger - Freddie quer aproveitar que agora que temos uma certa base de fãs e um pouco mais de autonomia, ele quer fazer uma coisa bem inusitada e diferente.

-Oh, planos misteriosos de Freddie Mercury! - Dominique fez uma voz sinistra, brincando - eu queria saber mais, se você puder contar, mas se não puder, vou entender.

-Não, amor, não tem problema você saber - ele sorriu - aliás, eu espero que você não enjoe do assunto da banda, porque eu vou querer te falar muito sobre isso.

-E eu não vou me importar - Dominique sorriu satisfeita - não fique convencido pelo que vou falar, mas eu amei o Queen quando ouvi os discos pela primeira vez, um pouco antes de conhecer vocês, e eu gostei demais das suas músicas.

-Olha só, parece que os meus talentos musicais te conquistaram primeiro! - ele deu de ombros e fez uma careta, brincalhão.

-Ai Roger! - ela passou uma mão no rosto - não foi bem assim, mas admito que seu talento ajudou a me apaixonar.

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, admirado pelo que a namorada disse, aproveitando para agradecê-la por isso com um rápido beijo.

-Tá com fome, Domi? - Roger perguntou logo em seguida - porque eu estou.

-É claro que está, isso é tão típico de você - ela revirou os olhos - mas é, não está errado.

-Então faz um favor a nós dois e pede uma pizza - Roger logo sugeriu e Dominique não achou má ideia - eu pago.

Ela sorriu para o namorado e se levantou, indo até o telefone que ficava no corredor. Discou o número da pizzaria pra onde costumava ligar, que já sabia de cor e enquanto esperava, reparou em outras coisas que estavam ali por perto.

Havia uma mesinha de centro no corredor, em cima dela tinha alguns porta retratos. A maioria das fotos eram de Roger sozinho, Dominique sabia que o namorado tinha um ego inflado algumas vezes, o que explicava isso, mas encontrar fotos de Roger com Brian, Freddie e John a fizeram sorrir. Havia uma de Roger com uma senhora mais velha e outra dele com uma moça, muito parecida com ele. Só podiam ser a mãe e a irmã de Roger, Clare.

Além das fotos, Dominique encontrou um objeto peculiar ali, um óculos tinha sido esquecido perto dos retratos, não um óculos de sol como os que Roger costumava usar, mas um de grau. Logo a mente dela se pôs a pensar de quem poderia ser esse óculos e, no fundo, ela esperava que não fosse de outra garota. No entanto, ela confiava em Roger, não faria escândalo por algo tão simples e se contentou em pensar que aquilo tinha uma outra explicação plausível.

Depois de fazer o pedido da pizza, Dominique finalmente voltou à sala, encontrando Roger fazendo algo estranho outra vez. Para alguém que estava tão preocupado com arrumação, aquilo chegava a ser irônico.

-Tudo bem, Rog? - Domi perguntou, intrigada.

O namorado revirou mais um pouco as almofadas do sofá, que estava torto e fora do lugar.

-Ah promete que não vai me achar idiota por isso? - ele riu sem graça, com as mãos na cintura.

-Prometo, só me conta - ela sorriu.

-Perdi o controle da TV, e também não lembro onde coloquei meus óculos - ele se explicou - eu acharia mais rápido se estivesse enxergando direito.

-Espera, você usa óculos? Óculos de grau? - Dominique ficou surpresa, mas logo tirou sua dúvida.

-Ah sim, eu não gosto muito, mas eu preciso, de vez em quando - Roger deu de ombros.

-Entendi - ela foi compreensiva, mas ainda um pouco surpreendida por descobrir esse fato sobre o namorado - eu vi onde tá seu óculos, eu vou lá buscar.

-Mesmo? - Roger se espantou - você é meu anjo, Dominique.

-Uhum, sei - ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto foi até o corredor, pegando os óculos e entregando a Roger.

-Obrigado - ele disse e os colocou, voltando a procurar o controle outra vez, Dominique riu antes de começar a ajudá-lo a procurar.

Encontraram o controle em cima da geladeira, no que Roger riu de si mesmo e só então ele e Dominique se aconchegaram no sofá para assistirem um filme que estava passando. Tiveram sorte em encontrar "007 - Viva e Deixe Morrer", que era um dos filmes favoritos dos dois, e os fez descobrir o quanto os dois gostavam de James Bond.

-É sério que você também gosta do 007? - Dominique perguntou, muito animada - já leu os livros?

-Livros? Que livros? - Roger se fez de desinformado.

-Não me diga que você não sabe que os filmes são baseados em livros? - ela estreitou os olhos, o que intimidou o namorado um pouco.

-É claro que eu sei, só estou brincando - ele riu - só que eu só li depois de ver os filmes.

-Ah eu li antes! - Domi se empolgou - eu gostava tanto de imaginar todas aquelas intrigas e cenas de ação.

-Acho que os filmes não fazem jus à imaginação - ponderou Roger - mas não quer dizer que os filmes sejam ruins.

-Não, entendi bem o que você quis dizer - ela assentiu - você imagina as coisas que estão descritas nos livros e no filme, assistindo as cenas, você se empolga com a ação.

Eles voltaram a prestar atenção no filme, e quando a pizza chegou, Roger fez questão de se levantar para que Dominique não perdesse nenhum momento. Sem cerimônia, ela pegou um pedaço com a mão, mas mordiscando com toda elegância, como a fina moça que era.

Seu namorado a observou fazendo isso, maravilhado com um gesto tão simples. Ele aumentou seu sorriso um pouco mais e parou de encarar Dominique, antes que ela o achasse estranho. Ela notou o que ele estava fazendo, apenas sorriu e beijou a bochecha do namorado rapidamente. Roger sorriu de volta, e só então pegou um pedaço de pizza, compartilhando a refeição com Dominique. Eles não se importaram de sujar tudo com migalhas, aquilo não estragava o momento perfeito que estavam tendo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu objetivo nesse capítulo foi usar duas ideias que tive, mostrar que o Roger usa óculos e que os dois gostam de James Bond. O Roger realmente usava óculos de grau, mas não o tempo todo porque realmente ele não gostava, hoje ele não usa mais porque fez cirurgia para corrigir o problema de visão. Essa ideia do 007 veio de mim pensando em uma coisa bem britânica que o Roger e a Domi gostassem. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado da fofura e até segunda!


	16. A ligação de Françoise

Dominique encerrava o dia de trabalho, cansada, mas satisfeita por ter conseguido alcançar todos os objetivos do dia. Dessa vez ela estava indo embora sozinha, se preparando para a jornada de metrô até sua casa, mas tinha visto Roger durante o almoço naquele dia.

Ter que ir embora sozinha a fez sentir falta dele, mas ela entendia que ele estava ocupado com o trabalho, mesmo assim, outra coisa que servia de consolo para Dominique era saber que ele logo viria buscá-la para irem à casa dos May mais tarde. Era uma tradição os meninos saírem do estúdio e irem direto para a casa de Brian e Chrissie, e Roger tinha mencionado no almoço que eles iriam para lá juntos.

Dominique aproveitou o momento para descansar um pouco, ainda tinha um bom tempo antes que Roger chegasse. Ela deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos, sentindo um certo alívio, mas não chegando a ficar com sono. De repente, sua calmaria foi interrompida por uma ligação. Logo deduziu que fosse Roger, mas se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha.

 _-Françoise, é você mesma? -_ Dominique respondeu em francês, um pouco sobressaltada, estranhando a ligação de sua irmã.

 _-Sim, sou eu, senti sua falta por esses dias e resolvi te ligar -_ a outra justificou sua ligação _\- achei que você tinha até mudado de número._

 _-Não, eu não mudei -_  Dominique deu uma risadinha _\- só estava ocupada..._

 _-Eu sei, seu bendito trabalho -_ Françoise disse num tom de reclamação _\- é por causa dele que não nos falamos tanto..._

 _-Eu sei, Fran, eu sei -_ suspirou Dominique  _\- sei que parece que eu esqueci de você e da mamãe, mas não é verdade, lembro de vocês todos os dias._

 _-Eu sei e acredito, nós só sentimos sua falta -_ destacou Françoise _\- mas tem alguma coisa diferente na sua vida, além de trabalho? Talvez uma viagem pra vir ver a gente?_

 _-Tudo bem, Fran, já entendi que vocês querem me ver, mas no momento tem sido meio difícil pra mim -_ Dominique tentou apelar para a compreensão da irmã, mas foi surpreendida pela campainha _\- Françoise, espera só um minuto tá?_

Françoise fez uma careta ao perceber que a irmã a deixaria falando sozinha, no entanto, ela achou melhor continuar esperando. Já Dominique, correu até a porta, indo atender justamente quem esperava ser.

-Oi, Rog - ela sorriu ao vê-lo - gostei do chapéu, à propósito.

-Obrigado - Roger puxou a aba do chapéu, que Dominique reconheceu sendo o mesmo que ela tinha visto ele usando nas fotos que o Queen tinha tirado no Japão - você já está pronta pra ir, ou quer que espere mais um pouco?

-Ah na verdade, amor, eu estou no telefone - Dominique se lembrou - espera só um pouco.

Roger assentiu, mas estranhou a pressa dela. Ela então voltou a falar no telefone.

 _-Françoise, sou eu de novo -_  ela disse _\- olha, eu agradeço muito por ter ligado, de verdade, minha irmã, eu tenho um compromisso pra daqui a pouco, meu namorado até já venho me buscar..._

 _-Espera, você disse namorado? -_ Françoise se assustou _\- que história é essa de namorado? Desde quando você tem um namorado, Dominique?!_

 _-Bom, já faz um tempo, eu ia contar pra vocês, só estava pensando em como ia fazer isso... -_ Domi ficou sem graça de repente, o que preocupou Roger.

 _-_ _Ok_ _, tudo bem, sem pressão,_ _Domi_ _-_  Françoise suspirou  _\- eu posso te ligar mais tarde, e aí você me conta essa história direito._

 _-Eu conto, se você não contar pra mamãe -_ Dominique impôs a condição.

 _-Tudo bem, eu espero, você sempre consegue o quer, afinal -_ Fran acabou rindo  _\- falo com você depois então, tchau._

 _-Está bem, tchau -_ Dominique finalmente encerrou a ligação.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave na França? Está tudo bem com a sua família? - seu namorado não demorou a perguntar.

-Ah sim, tá tudo bem, sério Roger - Dominique lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador - é só a minha irmã que ligou, uma ligação surpresa.

-Mas vocês pareciam estar tendo uma conversa bem tensa - Roger ainda não estava convencido.

-Eu não sei se você fala francês, mas não era nada demais - ela respondeu.

-Não, eu não falo, por isso precisava que você me falasse o que aconteceu - ele insistiu um pouco mais.

-Eu espero que tudo isso seja preocupação e não curiosidade, Roger Meddows Taylor! - ela tentou brincar, mas sem muito sucesso.

-Você sabe que é preocupação - ele falou mais seriamente que ela.

-Quer saber? Vamos indo que te conto no caminho, prometo - ela o apressou, chegando a empurrá-lo de leve para fora do apartamento.

Um tempo depois, quando eles já estavam a caminho da casa dos May, Dominique iniciou o assunto.

-Bom, a Françoise me ligou de repente - Domi começou a contar - ela me cobrou que eu não tenho ligado muito pra ela e pra mamãe e que eu tenho trabalhado demais, mas aí eu mencionei você e agora eu vou ter que contar que estamos namorando, e... Eu adiei fazer isso porque... Estava com medo da reação delas a eu ter um namorado, a o que elas vão achar de você, enfim, tudo isso...

Era impressionante para Roger ver Dominique com medo ou apreensão de alguma coisa, ela era sempre tão destemida e séria, que achava que isso era impossível de acontecer. Mas aqui estava ela, com medo de contar algo pessoal para a família, algo que dependia da aprovação deles. Por esse motivo, Roger a compreendeu, passou por isso quando contou que queria ser artista aos pais, e não recebeu tantas aprovações, principalmente de seu pai. Era por isso também que Dominique era diferente, ela se preocupava em como a família dela iria recebê-lo. Roger no passado não se importava muito em se apresentar aos pais de suas namoradas, em alguns casos, ele até fugia disso, mas por amar Dominique, queria agir de uma forma muito diferente com ela.

-Se você quiser, posso contar sobre nós pra sua mãe e sua irmã - ele ofereceu - digo que tenho as melhores intenções do mundo com você e que elas podem ficar tranquilas porque você está em boas mãos.

-Ah Roger, isso é ótimo - ela deu um sorriso aliviado - mas olha, elas mal entendem inglês, só muito pouco.

-Me ensina a falar francês então - Roger não viu obstáculo - eu ia amar aprender e te ouvir falando já tinha me dado vontade de aprender, agora temos um outro motivo pra isso.

-Está bem, então - Dominique assentiu - podemos começar com um vocabulário que tenha o que queremos que você fale com a minha família.

- _Oui_  - Roger arriscou, o que fez a namorada sorrir.

Ela estava muito mais calma quando chegaram, sendo recebidos por Brian e Chrissie, e o resto da turma. Eles se sentaram juntos, conversando um pouco e quando Chrissie se ausentou por um momento, Dominique viu uma oportunidade de conversar com ela e a seguiu até a cozinha.

-Chrissie, posso falar um pouquinho com você? - a srta. Beyrand se aproximou, atipicamente acanhada.

-Claro, Domi, que foi? - a sra. May foi prestativa.

-Hã, é que... - Dominique baixou os olhos - fiquei preocupada sobre uma coisa e pensei que você poderia me ajudar, sabe, já que você é a conselheira não oficial do grupo, e talvez você entenda melhor o que estou passando.

-Sim, acho que meio que sou a conselheira - Chrissie deixou uma risadinha escapar - mas diz Domi, é só dizer.

-É que, bom eu não contei ainda pra minha irmã e pra minha mãe que eu e o Roger estamos namorando - ela confessou- porque eu tenho medo do que elas vão pensar sobre ele ser um artista, talvez a minha mãe não aprove, mas sabe, o Rog foi tão maravilhoso que, se ofereceu pra falar diretamente com ela.

-Ótimo, isso é realmente ótimo! - Chrissie se surpreendeu positivamente, dando um sorriso de orgulho de seu amigo - isso vai ajudar, ele se apresentar pra sua mãe vai fazer com que ela perceba quem ele realmente é, que as intenções dele com você são sérias e vai fazer ela considerar mais a pessoa dele do que sua profissão.

-Foi o que aconteceu comigo, pra ser sincera - Dominique ponderou - eu sei que a minha mãe sabe ouvir as pessoas e entendê-las, tomara que isso aconteça comigo e com o Rog.

-Vai, vai sim - a sra. May assentiu, confiante.

-Obrigada, Chrissie - a srta. Beyrand respondeu - pelo conselho e... Por me ajudar a ver quem o Roger é de verdade.

-De nada - Chrissie sorriu e lhe ofereceu um abraço - fico muito feliz, por você e por ele.

Dominique sorriu em resposta, pensando em quanto tinha feito a coisa certa em dar uma chance a Roger. Já Chrissie, estava orgulhosa do amigo, por ver o quanto ele tinha amadurecido e mudado de verdade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, tivemos a Domi com um pouco de medo e a participação especial da irmã dela. O que escrevi em itálico é o diálogo em francês. Eu também amei a cena com a Chrissie, ela realmente é a "mãezona" do grupo. Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	17. Lições de Francês

Roger estava compenetrado enquanto esperava Dominique vir atendê-lo, esperando na porta do apartamento dela. Ele não tinha avisado que viria, mas sabia que àquela hora ela já tinha saído do trabalho e, mais lá no fundo, esperava que Dominique gostasse da surpresa.

Além de querer muito vê-la, Roger estava disposto a dar os primeiros passos para cumprir uma missão importantíssima, se apresentar e conversar com sua sogra e cunhada. Enquanto isso, mesmo cansada, Dominique passou as mãos no rosto, para despertar um pouco mais, espantando o cansaço, indo ver quem era.

-Oi, Domi! - Roger lhe deu um sorriso enorme, mas o dela em resposta foi muito maior.

-Oi, eu não esperava que ia vir aqui hoje, quer dizer, achei que ia só me ligar ou coisa parecida - ela disse e beijou o rosto dele num cumprimento.

-Bom, eu espero não estar perturbando seu precioso descanso - ele logo notou a aparência abatida da namorada - é que eu tava pensando muito sobre o nosso combinado.

-Qual deles? - Dominique se virou pra ele.

-Sobre eu falar com sua família, de você me ensinar a falar francês - ele recordou.

-Está mesmo animado com essa história, né? - Dominique entortou a cabeça, dando um sorriso de admiração.

Roger assentiu, e pela boa vontade dele e o amor que sentia por ele e o que ele estava disposto a fazer, Dominique ignorou o próprio cansaço e se esforçou para fazer sua parte do combinado. De um jeito brincalhão, ela puxou a mão de Roger e o conduziu até a pequena mesa na cozinha.

\- Très bon Monsieur Taylor - Dominique disse sentando ao lado dele - vamos começar, acho que antes de qualquer coisa, vamos focar nas palavras que você quer usar, o que exatamente e especificamente quer falar com a minha irmã e a minha mãe?

-Basicamente? - Roger ergueu as sobrancelhas, refletindo - olá, sra. Beyrand e Françoise, meu nome é Roger e desde que conheci sua filha me sinto o homem mais feliz da terra...

-Ok, sem bajulação - Dominique riu, mas suas bochechas corando a entregaram - mas obrigada por dizer isso...

-É a verdade! - Roger exclamou com certa ênfase.

-Eu sei, e eu te amo por isso - ela sorriu e Roger aproveitou o momento para roubar um beijo dela - Se concentra, Rog! - Dominique pediu entre risos.

-Tá bem, continuando - ele ficou mais sério - olá, meu nome é Roger, e faz um tempo que eu e Dominique nos conhecemos, decidimos namorar e faz três meses e meio que estamos juntos. Quero que saibam que eu a amo e ela é muito importante pra mim, minhas intenções em meu relacionamento com ela são as melhores.

-Isso, pra mim está ótimo - Dominique concordou com toda aquela declaração - agora vamos treinar por frases.

Ela dividiu o discurso de Roger e eles praticaram palavra por palavra, mas Dominique achou que aprender a falar tudo aquilo de uma vez era demais. Passaram o resto da noite praticando só a primeira frase, parando um pouco pra que Dominique preparasse o jantar.

Enquanto ela estava cozinhando, ela notou Roger concentrado em cada movimento que ela fazia. Apesar da sua admiração pela namorada ainda estar em seu olhar, Roger estava prestando mais atenção em como eae estava fazendo tudo.

-Rog...? - Dominique decidiu perguntar, sem saber formular a pergunta direito - tá tudo bem? Você tá meio... Sei lá...

-Ah desculpa, é só que... - ele deu um risinho sem graça - tava tentando aprender outra coisa agora...

-Como o que? Se não se importar de ser mais específico - ela cruzou os braços.

-É que eu não entendo muito bem de cozinha, sabe? - ele confessou - na verdade sei muito pouco, quase nada.

-Eu posso te ensinar a cozinhar também - Dominique logo entendeu tudo - não tem problema, Rog.

-Merci - ele agradeceu, gastando um pouco do seu francês básico.

Quando ele se despediu da namorada naquela noite, sabia um pouco mais como cozinhar e falar francês. Foi assim que eles passaram o tempo durante alguns dias, aperfeiçoando as frases em francês e o talento bruto na cozinha. Talvez Roger não levasse jeito pra isso, mas já sabia se virar melhor caso a fome batesse. Já o francês, depois de terminado o estudo, ele só estava esperando que Dominique decidisse o melhor momento para ligar para a sra. Beyrand e Françoise.

Nesse meio tempo, o trabalho também continuou ocupando a rotina de Dominique e Roger. Havia um show do Queen que aconteceria em Londres e, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Domi via um show dos meninos, era o primeiro que ela via como a namorada de Roger. Assim, ela tomou seu lugar no camarote, junto de Chrissie, Veronica e Mary, se sentindo um pouco estranha por estar ali.

Nunca na vida ela se imaginou estar em um lugar de destaque, reservado para pessoas importantes, e agora ela era uma delas. Ela deu um suspiro profundo, que não foi desapercebido por Chrissie.

-Tudo bem, Domi? - a sra. May logo ofereceu sua ajuda.

-Tudo, é só que... - ela olhou para Chrissie - acho que vou demorar um pouco pra me acostumar com certos privilégios...

-Ah te entendo, também passo por isso quase sempre - sua amiga a entendeu - mas não se preocupa, você aprende a lidar com isso.

-É, espero que sim - Dominique assentiu e sorriu, voltando o olhar para o palco.

O show estava prestes a começar e quando o som e as luzes se mostraram ao público, ela se colocou de pé automaticamente, se empolgando com as músicas que tinha aprendido a amar, observando o namorado fazer uma das coisas que mais amava, junto com seus amigos. Amigos que agora Dominique também podia chamar de seus agora.

Depois que o show acabou, ela seguiu as meninas até o camarim, indo encontrar com os meninos. Roger correu até a namorada quando a viu e venceu o cansaço para lhe dar um abraço de tirar do chão. Dominique sentiu os braços dele escorregadios ao seu redor, e quando olhou o rosto dele, viu as gotas de suor pingando de sua testa.

-Todo esse esforço valeu a pena - ela disse a Roger cheia de orgulho, enxugando a testa dele - você estava incrível! Vocês todos!

-Obrigado pelo reconhecimento, Dominique! - Freddie disse a ela, um tanto convencido, mas sendo grato.

Elas ficaram um tempo a mais ali, esperando os meninos se trocarem para finalmente irem embora. Brian tinha sido mais rápido e agora o guitarrista estava de pé, ao lado da esposa, checando sua câmera. May sempre a levava nos bastidores de show e aquela noite não tinha sido exceção.

Quando Roger retornou, logo se pôs ao lado de Dominique, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, a olhando sem dizer uma palavra, apenas transmitindo todo seu afeto. Todos ficaram admirados ao ver o velho Taylor completamente enamorado por apenas uma garota, a legítima dona de seu coração. O momento foi capturado por Brian, com Roger e Dominique percebendo.

-Espera, agora tira outra com a gente olhando, tá, Bri? - Roger pediu, e Domi assentiu, concordando com a ideia.

-Ok - Brian sorriu, tirando outra foto com muito prazer.

As lentes de May gravaram Dominique e Roger lado a lado, seus braços entrelaçando um ao outro, seus sorrisos lindamente verdadeiros, mostrando como o amor de um pelo outro os fazia se sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, e aí temos mais um capítulo fofinho, logo, logo Roger vai pôr em prática suas aulas e conversar com a família Beyrand. Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	18. A sra. Beyrand

Mais uma vez, como tantas outras vezes, Dominique esperou que Roger viesse vê-la e aquele dia não tinha sido diferente. Ele tinha chegado no horário de sempre, contando um pouco do seu dia até que perguntou como a namorada tinha passado o dia.

-Bom, correu tudo bem, foi um dia normal - ela respondeu distraidamente - mas teve uma coisa que eu andei pensando...

-Certo, o que foi? - Roger estreitou as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem, vou ser direta - Dominique suspirou - está disposto a falar com a minha família hoje, agora? Não tem problema se achar repentino ou querer esperar outro dia...

-Não tem problema, Dominique - ele estava calmo - foi pra isso que nos preparamos a semana toda, então tá tudo bem.

-Obrigada, obrigada mesmo - ela o abraçou - eu realmente queria resolver isso logo, porque comecei a me preocupar...

-Não, não tem nada com que se preocupar - Roger assegurou a ela, segurando seu rosto - vamos fazer o que temos que fazer.

-Tem certeza de que tá pronto? De que tá tudo bem, mesmo? - ela quis ter certeza.

-Mesmo, é só você ligar - Roger reafirmou, sua namorada assentiu.

Sem mais adiar o momento, Dominique discou o número da casa de sua mãe, esperando que ela atendesse. Roger ficou esperando, vendo a apreensão no rosto dela, ele acabou tocando o ombro de Dominique, para conforta-la, ela sorriu ao perceber isso. Finalmente, alguém atendeu.

 _-Alô, Marie falando_  - a voz da mãe de Dominique anunciou.

 _-Mamãe, sou eu, Dominique_ \- sua filha respondeu, alegre.

 _-Minha doce Dominique, que saudade de você_  - Marie sorriu - _como você está? Sei que trabalha muito, mas fora isso, você está bem? Tem se alimentado direito? Tirado um tempo de lazer?_

 _-Na verdade, acho que a senhora vai ficar feliz de saber que eu fiz uns amigos novos.._. - Dominique introduziu o assunto - _eu os conheci por causa do trabalho, mas sempre nos encontramos pra nos divertir juntos._

 _-Isso é ótimo, minha querida, ótimo mesmo_  - A sra. Beyrand aprovou -  _e posso saber mais sobre seus amigos?_

 _-Claro, claro que pode_ \- Dominique sentiu um nó na garganta - _mas tem outra coisa que eu queria falar com a senhora, que tem a ver com os meus amigos._

 _-Diga, Domi_ \- a mãe pediu.

 _-Bom, é que eu conheci um rapaz, Roger e bem, nós estamos namorando por um tempo e eu gostaria que o conhecesse_  - Dominique foi falando pausadamente -  _ele está aqui, eu... Posso passar pra ele?_

 _-Pode, pode sim_  - apesar de surpresa, Marie ficou contente com a novidade.

 _-Espera só um pouco_  - a filha avisou e se voltou para Roger - bom é a minha mãe, ela quer falar com você, é só dizer o que combinamos, nada além disso.

-Aham - Roger concordou, se preparando para atender, tomando o telefone da mão dela -  _alô?_

 _-Alô, você deve ser o Roger_  - disse Marie e ele reconheceu o que ela disse.

 _-Sra. Beyrand, sou Roger Taylor, é um prazer falar com a senhora_  - ele disse -  _gostaria de dizer que eu e sua filha estamos namorando por um tempo e ela me faz me sentir o homem mais feliz da terra, de verdade, e saiba que eu a amo muito e tenho as melhores intenções do mundo com nosso relacionamento._

Assim que Roger terminou, Dominique tomou o telefone dele.

 _-Mamãe?_  - perguntou ela - _então, o que achou dele?_

 _-Pela voz, ele é um cavalheiro sincero_ \- opinou Marie -  _mas por que não deixou eu falar mais com ele?_

 _-É que ele não fala muito francês_  - Dominique explicou com um sorriso.

 _-Entendo_  - Marie assentiu - _mas saiba que eu gostei dele, senti sua sinceridade, ele realmente te ama e espero que ele cuide bem de você._

 _-Sim, sim, eu sei que ele vai_  - Domi se sentiu aliviada - _eu também amo muito ele, mamãe._

Nisso ela mexeu os lábios dizendo "eu te amo" sem som, só pra que Roger entendesse aquela pequena parte, o que arrancou um sorriso dele.

 _-Então me conta mais sobre ele_  - Marie pediu -  _ele é bonito?_

 _-Sim, mãe, é_  - Dominique revirou os olhos.

 _-E o que ele faz da vida?_  - perguntou a mãe.

 _-Hã... Ele é baterista de uma banda... Relativamente famosa_  - o nervosismo de Dominique retornou.

 _-Mas... Acredito que ele seja diferente de outros artistas com quem você trabalhou, pra ter conquistado seu coração_  - Marie deduziu.

 _-Sim, está certa_  - a filha deu um sorriso contente.

 _-Bom, então é isso que importa, vocês amarem um ao outro_ \- Marie assegurou.

 _-Obrigada, mãe_  - Dominique agradeceu de coração -  _hã, antes que eu desligue, pode dizer à Fran que depois ligo pra ela, Roger também vai querer falar com ela._

 _-Claro, claro, eu aviso_  - Marie concordou - _tchau, minha querida._

 _-Tchau, obrigada_  - Dominique desligou.

Se virando para Roger, ela viu o rosto espantado do namorado, completamente vidrado, estando nessa posição desde que tinha devolvido o telefone a Dominique.

-O que foi que ela disse? - ele suplicou - eu entendi a parte que você traduziu, mas e o restante?

-Bom, fique tranquilo, minha mãe gostou de você, de verdade - ela contou, aliviada.

-Ai que bom, que bom, que bom! - Roger repetia por alívio e comemoração - eu fico feliz por você...

-Fique por você também, eu sei que já está - Dominique deu um sorriso de lado - eu sei que tava tão nervoso quanto eu.

-Tava, tava mesmo - ele concordou - não consigo mentir pra você.

-É, bem que minha mãe te chamou de sincero - Domi deu um sorriso mais genuíno - agora só falta você falar com a Françoise, mas num outro dia, não é? Foram emoções muito fortes pra hoje...

-Concordo - Roger sorriu de volta.

O telefone os interrompeu, mas dessa vez eles estavam mais tranquilos caso fosse Marie ligando. Dominique então atendeu, desfazendo o mistério.

-Chrissie, oi! - ela respondeu sua amiga.

-Oi, tá tudo bem com vocês? - a sra. May soou preocupada - eu liguei pro Roger e acho que não tem ninguém lá, o telefone só chama, então pensei se ele não estaria aí com você.

-Ele está sim - Dominique confirmou - nós estamos bem, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês por acaso?

-Não, nós? Estamos bem - Chrissie garantiu - é só que sentimos falta de vocês hoje, não vão vir pra cá?

-Ah nós vamos, vamos sim - Domi achou bom ir à casa dos May - é que estávamos resolvendo uma coisa.

-Eu espero que não tenha sido nada grave - a preocupação de Chrissie voltou - se eu puder ajudar...

-Não, não, Chrissie, eu agradeço e já está tudo resolvido - Dominique respondeu - olha eu vou indo pra aí e te explico melhor, nos vemos daqui a pouco, tá bem?

-Tudo bem, tchau - Chrissie se despediu.

-O que a Chrissie queria? - Roger quis saber.

-Ela sentiu nossa falta no encontro de hoje, eu disse que a gente ia pra lá agora - ela explicou.

-Ah então vamos logo antes que ela fique doida esperando - ele brincou, conhecendo muito bem o jeito da amiga.

Dominique e Roger chegaram logo à casa dos May, encontrando John, Veronica, Mary e Freddie lá também. Depois de darem oi a eles, encontraram os anfitriões.

-Oi, vocês vieram mesmo! - disse Chrissie ao vê-los. 

-Oi, Rog - Brian apertou a mão do amigo - como vai, Domi?

-Vamos bem, obrigada - ela sorriu.

-Estão bem mesmo? - Chrissie instigou - fiquei preocupada quando você disse problema.

-Bem, é que Roger estava falando com a minha mãe pela primeira vez - confessou Domi.

-Ah... - disseram Brian e Chrissie juntos, de um jeito fofo, compartilhando a mesma compreensão pelos amigos.

-Bom, eu estava estranhando vocês não virem - Chrissie explicou sua preocupação - aliás, se me permitem dizer, vocês andaram sumidos por esses dias, senti falta de vocês...

-Calma, mãe, é porque eu estava praticando meu francês - Roger esclareceu.

-Agora você sabe falar francês? - Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha, em dúvida.

-Um pouco, mas eu sei - Roger disse cheio de orgulho.

Chrissie e Dominique trocaram um olhar enquanto os meninos debatiam o novo feito de Taylor, sabendo muito bem como eles eram, já esperando que agissem assim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse foi o Roger falando com a mãe da Dominique, no próximo capítulo vamos ver ele falando com a irmã dela, mais umas coisas fofinhas com Brissie e Rogerique. Espero que gostem e até segunda!


	19. Desentendimentos

Dominique respirou fundo, sentada na sala do apartamento do namorado. Tanto para ela como para Roger, a ligação para a mãe dela tinha sido um sucesso, tudo tinha corrido bem e Marie aprovava o namorado da filha. Agora estava na hora dos dois falarem com Françoise.

Pelo que Dominique tinha contado a Roger, sua irmã era uma pessoa muito tranquila e calma, porém ela se preocupava demais com a irmã mais velha e talvez quisesse saber detalhes muito específicos da vida de Roger que tanto ele quanto a namorada se sentiriam constrangidos em contar. Compartilhando dessas preocupações, eles combinaram que deixariam Dominique conduzir a conversa, tentando evitar os assuntos ruins, mas também esclarecendo as dúvidas da irmã.

Roger veio ver como ela estava, depois de ter pedido uma pizza para eles jantarem depois, liberando o telefone para ligar para Françoise.

-Está pronta? - ele perguntou, a tirando de um estado de quase transe.

-Estou sim, é, vai dar tudo certo - ela se levantou, tentando manter a confiança.

Foi até o telefone e discou o número da casa da sua família em Paris.

 _-Alô?_ \- Dominique reconheceu a voz de sua mãe.

 _-Alô, mamãe, sou eu, Domi_  - ela respondeu -  _está tudo bem com a senhora?_

 _-Eu estou muito bem, mãe, mesmo_  - a moça assegurou - _eu gostaria de falar com a Françoise, ela está? Roger está aqui comigo, pra falar com ela._

 _-Ah sim, vou chamá-la, Dominique_  - sua mãe entendeu.

Dominique esperou um pouco até que ouvisse alguém falar do outro lado da linha.

 _-Dominique, oi, estou aqui_ \- anunciou Françoise -  _mamãe disse que queria falar comigo?_

 _-Pois é, lembra que falei do Roger pra você, meu namorado?_  - a mais velha foi dizendo - _bom, ele está aqui, pra falar com você. Olha, escuta primeiro o que ele tem pra te dizer depois me faz as perguntas que quiser._

 _-Tudo bem, mas se acalma, você tá muito nervosa_  - Françoise tentou tranquilizar a irmã.

 _-Certo, está bem, vou passar pra ele_  - ainda assim, Dominique não estava totalmente tranquila.

 _-Olá, Françoise -_  Roger disse calmamente, tentando soar o mais natural possível -  _eu sou Roger Taylor, me aproximei de sua irmã, nos tornamos amigos e decidimos namorar, eu amo muito sua irmã, prometo que sempre vou amá-la e respeitá-la._

 _-Bom, esse é o Roger_  - Dominique disse assim que ele devolveu o telefone -  _espero que tenha gostado dele, de verdade, ele está sendo sincero quando diz tudo isso._

 _-Tudo bem, Domi, acredito em você_  - Françoise respondeu -  _mas por que não me deixou falar mais com ele? Está com medo de eu não gostar dele? Eu gostei dele, Domi!_

 _-Ele não fala tanto francês assim_  - Dominique deu a simples resposta -  _se quiser perguntar alguma coisa, me diga que eu respondo._

 _-Tá, isso vai ser meio esquisito, eu acho_  - Fran estava incerta -  _diz pra ele  que é bom saber que ele está te fazendo feliz, acho que só isso, você pode me contar mais sobre ele depois, está bem assim?_

 _-Bom, pra mim vai ser ótimo -_ Dominique sorriu de alívio -  _eu fiquei imaginando que você ia fazer uma porção de perguntas e interrogar a gente._

 _-O que? Não, Domi, não sou tão chata e curiosa assim_  - Françoise se ofendeu um pouco -  _eu confio no seu julgamento pra ter escolhido um bom namorado, disso eu não duvido, só fica tranquila, tá bom?_

 _-Tá bom, obrigada por confiar em mim_  - a mais velha disse em resposta com o coração realmente mais calmo - _tchau, Fran._

 _-Tchau, Dominique_ \- a irmã se despediu.

-É impressão minha ou você se irritou com a sua irmã? - Roger foi direto ao ponto, desconfiado.

-Não, não me irritei, é que ela agiu de forma bem diferente do que eu esperava, achei que ela ficaria desconfiada de você - Dominique também foi sincera.

-Desconfiada? Por que exatamente? - ele ficou ainda mais curioso.

-Sabe como são as irmãs, achei que ela não te aprovaria ou te interrogaria - ela ficou mais descontraída.

-Acho que entendo que eu quis dizer - Roger refletiu - Clare julgava bastante as minhas antigas namoradas.

-O que acha que ela vai pensar de mim? Quando nos encontrarmos eventualmente? - Dominique instigou.

-Ela vai te amar, porque eu tenho bom gosto! - Roger brincou, mas também deixando o ego transparecer. 

-Como é que é? - Dominique acabou se ofendendo - você me escolheu pra ser sua namorada? Sem nenhum sentimento  envolvido?

-É claro que teve sentimento envolvido - a faceta confiante de Roger foi aos poucos se desfazendo - eu pedi pra namorar com você porque eu te amo, e você sabe que é verdade Domi, mas foi por causa do amor que eu escolhi você.

-Mas eu não seria sua namorada se eu não tivesse aceitado o pedido - ela fez questão de esclarecer.

-Mas é isso que estou dizendo, eu amo você, e você me ama também, você me escolheu também, por motivos claros - ele acabou se enrolando, tentando ganhar a questão.

-Motivos claros? Eu tenho medo de saber o que você quis dizer com isso - Dominique fechou a cara.

-Sinceramente Dominique, não dá pra entender porque eu te irritei - Roger realmente começou a perder a paciência.

-É porque você não quer parar pra pensar como eu interpretei o que você disse - ela rebateu.

-Mas como é que vou saber o que você tá pensando? Não dá pra ler seus pensamentos! - ele deixou a impaciência aparecer, com a voz irritada.

-Quer saber? Eu vou embora, pensa um pouco no que você fez e depois eu falo com você - ela deu as costas a ele, mas Roger correu na sua frente para impedí-la.

-Espera aí, onde você vai? Eu não vou comer uma pizza inteira sozinho! - ele tentou uma desculpa esfarrapada e estabanada.

-Ah não se preocupe,tenho certeza que você consegue - aquele comentário indignou Dominique ainda mais, já que ele nem se esforçou para pedir desculpas, ela apressou seus passos e deixou Roger sozinho.

Ele sabia que era melhor não ir atrás, nem tentar consertar seu estrago, já conhecia muito bem a namorada pra saber que nada disso adiantaria no momento, Dominique estava nervosa, e falar com ela só a deixaria mais irritadiça. Roger também não queria dar o braço a torcer, na sua consciência não tinha feito nada errado. Pelo jeito, ele teria que jantar sozinho naquela noite, e acabou se conformando com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, nem tudo são flores, não é mesmo? Vamos ver como o Rog vai sair dessa no próximo capítulo. Até segunda!


	20. Esclarecimentos

Roger pagou o entregador com uma cara tão fechada e um mau humor tão palpável, mesmo que eles mal tivessem trocado mais que as palavras necessárias, que Taylor acabou assustando o pobre funcionário da pizzaria. Apesar da raiva, o cheirinho acabou chamando a atenção do seu estômago vazio, que roncou. E ainda irritado, Roger mastigava as fatias com raiva.

Antes de conseguir formular um pensamento específico, se concentrou mais em comer do que pensar. Estava mais irritado com a situação em si do que com raiva de Dominique. No fundo, ele estava tentando elogiá-la, dizer que ela era tão perfeita e maravilhosa e eram essas qualidades que tinha chamado a atenção dele, ele a tinha escolhido porque ela era uma mulher incrível, então era por isso que era difícil de entender porque ela tinha se ofendido. 

Pensando em Dominique, Roger automaticamente sentiu falta da presença da namorada, como ele queria que ela estivesse ali, que eles pudessem conversar e aproveitar a companhia um do outro, não queria que ela saísse dali com raiva. Por enquanto, ele ficaria ali, mastigando com raiva, dando um tempo para ela, esperando que ela ficasse mais calma para conversarem.

Apesar da desavença, Dominique estava sentindo o mesmo que o namorado, raiva, e com certeza, raiva dele. Durante toda a jornada de metrô de volta para casa, ela veio pensando em como ele era um tolo egocêntrico que não tinha percebido que ela era um ser humano e não uma peça de decoração nova para se pôr na sala de estar. Era assim que ela tinha se sentindo quando ele disse que tinha bom gosto em escolhê-la, e o que era mais ultrajante para Domi era Roger nem se esforçar para entender o que a tinha ofendido, como se ele fosse tão burro ou cego assim. Era esse o problema, Dominique já deveria saber que, Roger era egocêntrico, metido à besta, arrogante, mas... não somente isso. 

Ao chegar em casa, ela deu um longo suspiro. Todas as coisas boas que a companhia e o amor do namorado tinham proporcionado a ela até aquele momento, fizeram Dominique lhe dar outra chance. Ela esperaria para ver o que ele iria fazer, não se daria ao trabalho de correr atrás dele, ou procurá-lo, pelo menos não hoje. Estava cansada demais para reiniciar uma discussão caso isso acontece outra vez. Tudo que lhe restava era apenas dormir e descansar, afinal ela tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Aos poucos, a mente de Roger foi se desprendendo do motivo da raiva de Dominique, até ele pensar na última coisa que ela tinha dito, pensar no que ele tinha feito e só então procurá-la. Roger tinha plena consciência de que tinha sido um pouco metido e exagerado falando que ele tinha um bom gosto e talvez, tinha sido isso que a tinha magoado, ele ser um completo babaca, não muito diferente do idiota que tinha a perseguido em Hyde Park meses atrás, ou seja, ele mesmo. Sua consciência pesou quase que de forma literal, queria correr e pedir desculpas naquele instante, já que uma das coisas que ele tinha prometido a si mesmo desde que tinha começado a namorar Dominique é de que ele seria um homem diferente, um homem melhor. Pode ser que ele estivesse brincando e se gabando ao mesmo tempo, achando que a namorada consideraria tudo uma piada, mas não foi assim que Dominique reagiu, Roger sabia que era sua obrigação como bom namorado entendê-la. Frustrado e chateado consigo mesmo, com a sua atitude idiota, acabou deixando se levar pelo sono, decidido a resolver tudo o mais cedo possível no dia seguinte.

Dominique foi para o trabalho ainda chateada com a briga, mas esperando que Roger viesse pedir desculpas. Profissional como sempre, ela não deixou que nada tirasse seu foco, mas foi impossível se concentrar no que estava fazendo vendo Roger tão desolado e desesperado na sua frente.

-Quer me matar de susto?! - ela perguntou, numa mistura de mágoa ainda existente e puro susto.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, Domi - Roger soou desolado e urgente - preciso falar com você, por favor.

Ela pensou por um instante, contente por a recepção estar vazia, ela não poderia deixar que o namorado ficasse naquele estado na frente das pessoas. Sua camisa xadrez estava toda amassada, seu cabelo estava revolto feito um ninho de rato, essas características mais sua estrutura franzina a fizeram se lembrar de um espantalho. Dominique até ia rir, se o pobre Roger não estivesse tão desesperado e largado. Ela se levantou e foi até ele, preocupada.

-Vem comigo - ela pediu baixinho, também urgente, tocando seu braço, o puxando levemente.

Roger a seguiu atônito, até um lugar em que ele não tinha reparado nas outras vezes em que esteve no escritório de Branson. Era uma salinha apertada, cheia de estantes e armários, por sua vez lotados de caixas, cheias de arquivos e outros materiais de escritório.

-O que aconteceu com você? Parece que acabou de sair do meio do mato ou algo assim... - foi a primeira coisa que Dominique conseguiu dizer diante de tanto espanto.

-É por causa da minha pressa - ele deu de ombros, não tão preocupado com os problemas que ela tinha apontado - eu sinto muito por ter te ofendido, eu pensei bastante e entendi que fui metido, soei como o conquistador barato que eu era há um tempo atrás.

-Não foi só isso - Dominique ficou surpresa com o reconhecimento dele, mas ela tinha mais o que dizer.

-Se eu te magoei mais, ou de outra forma, me conta - ele pediu com toda humildade - às vezes, eu preciso de ajuda pra ver que eu errei.

-E como precisa - ela acabou sorrindo, tocando o rosto dele - quando você disse aquilo de ter me escolhido, é como se me escolhesse só porque eu sou só mais uma garota bonita, não por causa de quem eu sou por dentro, entende?

-Mas eu... - Roger tentou, mas ela o impediu, tocando os lábios dele de leve.

-Eu sei, eu sei que não foi sua intenção - Dominique fechou os olhos, assentindo - eu te conheço, Roger Meddows Taylor, sei que me ama por tudo que eu sou, e é por isso mesmo que eu não esperava que falasse daquela forma, e eu também me exaltei, reconheço, estava nervosa por causa da ligação, pela possibilidade de conhecer a Clare, e bem... eu fiquei brava.

-Não sem razão - Roger acrescentou - eu entendo suas razões porque você me contou, me desculpe por ter te ofendido, por não ter pensado em como você reagiria, prometo agir melhor daqui pra frente, é tudo que eu quero fazer desde que eu te conheci.

-Eu sei - ela olhou profundamente nos olhos do namorado, não havia como negar sua sinceridade - reconheço seu esforço, você é um ótimo namorado, mesmo, então acho que está perdoado.

-Não pode ter plena certeza disso, por favor? - ele tentou brincar, fazendo uma carinha de dar pena.

-Tudo bem, tenho certeza que está perdoado - ela enfatizou as palavras, mas sendo verdadeira.

Para que ele não tivesse mais dúvidas, ela o beijou. Roger queria fazer isso primeiro, mas achou melhor e mais gratificante ainda receber o afeto da namorada. 

-Agora você precisa mesmo ir embora, eu preciso trabalhar - ela avisou enquanto o abraçava - te vejo mais tarde, meu espantalho.

-Espantalho? - Roger olhou pra ela e riu.

-É - Dominique riu também - você se olhou no espelho antes de vir pra cá?

-Na verdade, não - confessou Roger - mas entendi, meu amor, te encontro mais tarde então. Te amo, Domi.

-Também te amo, Rog - ela respondeu, o beijando rapidamente outra vez - tchau.

Ele sorriu e se foi, e mesmo com ele indo embora, ficando longe dela, Dominique sabia que agora ficaria tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E tudo está bem de novo com o nosso casal. Obrigada por lerem e até segunda!


	21. Encontro Duplo

Dominique mal podia conter sua ansiedade, por mais que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que saísse com Roger, mas ainda assim se sentia feliz e sortuda por poder sair com ele mais uma vez, ainda mais agora que tinham acabado de fazer às pazes.

Se dissessem que ela acabaria se apaixonando de verdade pelo irritante baterista do Queen, ela teria rido. Mas ela conheceu Roger de verdade, o coração dele por trás do seu rostinho bonito foi o que realmente a conquistou. Não era nenhum mistério para onde eles iriam, e nem outra companhia que os dois teriam naquela noite.

A ideia surgiu de Brian e Roger, May sugeriu que seria legal os dois saírem juntos com suas respectivas amadas, num encontro duplo, os dois concordaram, só tinham que perguntar a Chrissie e Dominique se elas topavam. Logo as duas concordaram com a ideia, já que elas tinham se dado bem de cara, logo que se conheceram, e também tinham se tornado amigas rapidamente. Eles se encontrariam num parque de diversões itinerante, que estava montado perto da roda gigante London Eye.

Dominique se levantou rapidamente quando ouviu a campainha, só podia ser Roger, o que a fez correr mais depressa até a porta.

-Oi, Rog - ela disse, sentindo-se mais contente ainda por vê-lo.

-Oi, meu amor - Roger beijou a bochecha dela.

Sem mais palavras, eles saíram para fora do prédio de mãos dadas. Roger só soltou a mão de Domi para abrir a porta do carro para ela, hábito esse que ele não tinha, mas criou só por causa da srta. Beyrand, a dona do seu coração. Dominique riu baixinho do gesto, mas era mais por achar fofo do que bobo **.** Um pouco depois de eles pegarem a estrada, ela desfez o silêncio **.**

-Chrissie e Brian vão nos encontrar lá? - quis saber Domi.

-Aham - seu namorado confirmou, assentindo - se bobear eles já estão lá, sabe como o Brian é pontual, só espero que ele não ache ruim se chegarmos um pouco atrasados.

-Não, ele não vai, podemos justificar que foi culpa do trânsito - Dominique pensou numa solução - e qualquer coisa, a Chrissie pode acalmar ele.

-Mesmo assim, quando se trata de mim, esses dois me tratam feito criança - Roger disse um tanto irritado **.**

-Mas não é só porque você dá motivo, meu bem? - Domi inclinou a cabeça de forma sugestiva - eu que sei como você pode ser muito infantil...

 -Tudo bem, você me pegou - ele se rendeu, dando de ombros - é melhor eu me apressar pra evitar as broncas.

-Um hum, só tome cuidado - replicou sua namorada e, um tempo depois, chegaram ao seu destino final.

Roger e Dominique andaram até encontrarem Brian e Chrissie esperando.  Para a surpresa deles, o guitarrista não parecia nem um pouco irritado, estava apenas muito concentrado e com uma carinha feliz enquanto prestava atenção em cada palavra que a esposa dizia.

-Bri - Chrissie se interrompeu - eles chegaram.

-Oi gente - Brian cumprimentou Roger e Dominique - então onde vamos primeiro?

-Acho melhor nos separarmos, sabe, com certeza nós vamos querer ir em brinquedos diferentes, mas depois podemos nos encontrar pra comer alguma coisa, o que acham? - Dominique sugeriu.

: -É, boa ideia, mas que horas mais ou menos? - Brian queria uma resposta mais exata.

-Que tal quando a barriga roncar, sabichão? - Roger cruzou os braços em tom de brincadeira - relaxa, Bri, aproveita pra se divertir um pouco...

Brian apenas revirou os olhos diante daquela declaração, o que fez as meninas rirem.

-Vamos andando antes que vocês dois continuem com essa discussão boba - Chrissie enlaçou um braço em volta do marido, o obrigando a acompanhá-la.

Não que isso fosse uma obrigação, por fim, Brian deu razão a ela. E Dominique também tinha razão, já que os dois casais foram andar em brinquedos muito diferentes.

Brian e Chrissie ficaram um bom tempo no carrossel, por mais que rodopiasse sem parar, eles achavam graça no brinquedo, se divertindo como crianças.Já Roger e Dominique foram direto para o bate-bate, o que era a cara deles, algo mais cheio de adrenalina e energia. Roger foi atingido pela namorada várias vezes, se fosse outra garota até ficaria irritado com aquilo, mas não com sua Domi, que era tão boa piloto quanto ele, até um pouco mais.

Depois de deixarem o carrossel, Brian decidiu tentar tiro ao alvo, só para ganhar um bichinho de pelúcia para a esposa. Por mais que ele fosse um físico formado e entendesse muito bem as leis da gravidade e outros fatores, nada disso cooperou a seu favor, quando ele errou todas as vezes que tentou.

-Não tem problema, Bri - Chrissie reconheceu os esforços do marido - não vou ficar chateada se não conseguir nenhum prêmio.

-Eu só queria que você tivesse alguma coisa pra lembrar de hoje - Brian deu de ombros, um tanto amuado.

-Mas eu vou lembrar, eu tenho excelente memória, ainda mais quando se trata de você - Chrissie sorriu, orgulhosa.

-Mesmo? - as bochechas dele coraram ao ouvir aquela declaração.

-Com certeza - Chrissie assentiu tocando o rosto dele - desde que te vi pela primeira vez tocando na faculdade até hoje.

-Que bom, porque eu me lembro de tudo também - Brian se sentiu mais descontraído ao responder, dando um beijo na bochecha de Chrissie.

-Pra onde vamos agora? - ela quis saber quando Brian a puxou pela mão.

-Não conta pro Roger, mas minha barriga tá roncando - ele contou e riu.

-Ah eu também já tô com fome - Chrissie entendeu - então o que vai ser?

-Crepes, que tal? - sugeriu Brian.

-Por mim tudo bem - disse a sra. May e logo eles foram até a lanchonete.

Depois que se acomodaram pra comer, não demorou muito para que Roger e Dominique aparecessem, provavelmente estavam com fome também.

-Então seu estômago roncou primeiro Bri? - Roger disse ao vê-los.

-Mas o de vocês também, pelo jeito, não? - rebateu Brian, com um ar superior - está vendo? É a prova de que somos seres humanos, sentimos fome.

-Bri, para com isso, é uma discussão muito boba - Chrissie disse de forma amável, tocando o braço do marido.

-Concordo, sr. Roger Meddows Taylor, o que acha de parar por aí? - Dominique olhou brava para o namorado, que deu apenas um sorrisinho sem graça e foi pedir sua refeição.

Um tempo depois, estavam os quatro comendo juntos.

-Já foram em todos os brinquedos? - Chrissie mudou o assunto.

-Ah ainda não, estamos guardando London Eye pro final - Dominique contou - e vocês?

-Fomos nos que gostamos mais de ir e evitamos os que não gostamos tanto assim - Brianresumiu o passeio - na verdade, nem lembramos de London Eye.

-Brian, é uma baita roda gigante, o nome já diz, gigante - Roger enfatizou com gestos exagerados - como assim você não lembrou?

-Você quis dizer se nós a vimos, não é? - foi a vez de Chrissie ser superior com ele - pelo tamanho realmente é impossível de não ver, mas sinceramente, não sei se tenho coragem de ir.

-Tem medo de altura, Chrissie? - Dominique perguntou, mais preocupada que curiosa.

-Confesso que sim - a sra. May se sentiu um pouco sem graça.

-Pois então, Chrissie, que tal enfrentar esse medo hoje, hein? - Roger cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas pra ela - te desafio a andar em London Eye com a gente.

-Ah não, Roger, não faz isso! - Chrissie disse brava - já disse que tenho medo!

-Mas é totalmente seguro, a roda gigante anda bem lentamente, e vai ser bem romântico, pra vocês e pra nós, bem perto do luar e das estrelas - Roger disse cheio de floreios.

-Se não quiser, Chrissie, tudo bem - Brian entendeu a esposa.

-Ah não Bri, depois de tanta chatice, acho que vou enfrentar o desafio só pra ver se o Rog me deixa em paz - a sra. May fechou a cara para Taylor.

A atitude dela deixou Dominique e Brian levemente atordoados.

-Combinado então, vem Domi, vamos dar uma volta na London Eye - Roger convidou a namorada, falando de um jeito irritante.

 Novamente, Brian e Dominique não sabiam o que fazer, só que se dissessem alguma coisa causariam mais brigas entre seus respectivos amados. Chrissie era uma pessoa muito difícil de se irritar, mas seu comportamento era compreensível, Roger conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério. No fundo, no fundo, Brian queria ir também só para provar a Roger o quanto ele tinha mexido com a garota errada, mas mais importante que isso, ele queria estar do lado da esposa para ajudá-la a enfrentar o desafio. Dominique apenas concordou em ir só pra que Roger não fizesse nenhuma besteira, considerando que atormentar a amiga deles era bobagem e injusto.

Entraram na fila e esperaram sua vez. Brian notou o nervosismo de Chrissie e se preocupou com o estado da esposa.

 -Não se preocupa - ele disse a ela num tom baixinho, pra que só ela ouvisse - eu vou estar do seu lado e segurando sua mão o tempo todo.

Por um instante, acharam que estavam livres das gracinhas de Roger, mas não demorou pra que ouvissem a voz inconfundível do baterista cantando.

 _-Oh well I 'll tell you something, I hope you understand, when I say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand..._  - Roger continuou cantando do nada, feito um maluco, na frente de todo mundo.

-Sorte sua eu amar essa música - Chrissie virou pra trás, olhando pra ele irritada.

 _-I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_  - Brian acabou acompanhando por impulso, cantando baixinho, afinal a canção era contagiante.

Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, a música tinha acalmado os nervos de Chrissie um pouco. Finalmente chegou a vez deles e, Brian, que ainda estava segurando a mão da esposa, a sentiu tremer.

 -Vai ficar tudo bem - ele assegurou a ela de novo.

-Eu sei, é só que... - ela se sentou no banco da cabine - ai meu Deus, o que deu em mim pra eu aceitar esse desafio?

-Tentar calar a presunção do Roger? - Bri tentou.

Chrissie apenas balançou a cabeça, suspirando fundo, sentindo a cabine levantar, e a roda começando a girar.

-Meu Senhor amado, por favor, não deixa a gente cair daqui, Deus, aconteceu tanta coisa boa comigo, eu não quero perder nada disso, não deixa a gente cair daqui - ela murmurava num lamento de oração.

Brian ficou assustado com súplica, mas acabou dizendo um sonoro "Amém" quando ela terminou. Ele apertou a mão dela mais um pouquinho, delicadamente, forte o suficiente para lembrá-la que ele estava ali, mas não a machucando. Chrissie sorriu, percebendo a intenção do marido com aquele gesto.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu baixinho.

Brian sorriu em resposta, soltou da mão da esposa apenas para pôr seu braço em torno dos ombros dela, a puxando para mais perto dele. Assim, Chrissie relaxou, conseguindo observar o céu, era realmente tão lindo e romântico como Roger disse.

 _-Oh please say to me, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, you'll let me hold your hand_ \- a voz suave de Brian era o único som que eles ouviam -  _I wanna hold your hand..._

Sua esposa apenas riu baixinho, grata por tudo que ele tinha feito para ela se sentir melhor. Nesse meio tempo, Roger e Dominique estavam em outra cabine e finalmente ela decidiu dizer o que pensava da insistência dele.

-Roger, achei que ia matar a Chrissie de raiva e ela ia acabar dando uma surra em você - contou Domi.

-Ah não, Chrissie nunca moveria um dedo contra mim - Roger deu de ombros, mas depois ele ficou levemente espantado - na verdade, era só uma brincadeira e nunca achei que ela levaria a sério.

-Mas levou - Dominique insistiu - e isso diz muito sobre a Chrissie, o quanto ela é corajosa...

-Isso ela é, só tem dificuldade de admitir - Roger concordou.

-Eu só espero que você peça desculpas pra ela depois de descermos - recomendou sua namorada, quase beirando a uma bronca.

-Pode deixar, eu sei que exagerei - ele admitiu.

Um tempo depois, os quatro se encontraram, e Roger estranhou a raiva de Chrissie ter passado.

-Não tá mais com raiva de mim? - ele perguntou à amiga.

-Sim, ainda tô, só diminuiu um pouco - ela explicou - agora só vou pensar num desafio digno de você.

-Eu aprovo e te ajudo a pensar em alguma coisa - Dominique assentiu para a sra. May.

-Ah não Domi, não fica contra mim, não! - implorou Roger.

-Fazer o que? Foi você que começou - Brian deu sua opinião.

-Só faltava você, né, Bri? - replicou Roger indignado.

-Só estou do lado da minha esposa - May respondeu, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

-Vamos deixar isso pra lá - Chrissie resolveu por eles - que tal irmos atrás de uma sobremesa agora?

-Ótimo! - Roger suspirou de alívio.

Minutos depois, ele e Dominique comiam pipoca juntos enquanto os May compartilhavam algodão doce, já rumando para a saída do parque. Apesar dos sustos e gracejos, tinha sido uma noite marcante entre quatro bons amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger invadindo meu escritório
> 
> Roger: Dá licença Autora, tudo bem?
> 
> Eu: Tudo bem, mas por que você tá bravo?
> 
> Dominique: Desculpa, eu tentei segurar ele
> 
> Eu: Tudo bem Domi, no que posso ajudar Roger?
> 
> Roger: Eu achei que essa história era minha e da Domi, e por que você escreveu tanta cena fofinha do Brian e da Chrissie nesse capítulo?
> 
> Eu: Desculpa, é que Brissie é meu OTP, e eu amo muito os dois, além disso, ele é seu melhor amigo e ela sua melhor amiga, você não devia ficar com tanta raiva assim
> 
> Roger: Ah... Até que você tem razão
> 
> Eu: Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser só sobre vocês
> 
> Roger: Valeu, Autora.
> 
> Quando escrevi esse capítulo recheado de Brissie fiquei imaginando o Roger fazendo isso kkkk. A música que ele canta para irritar a Chrissie é "I want to hold your hand" dos Beatles, é um verdadeiro chicletinho muito bom de se ouvir. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


	22. Despedidas

Dominique deu um suspiro de repente, sentada à mesa da cozinha do apartamento de seu namorado. Ela tinha acabado a refeição da manhã e já estava satisfeita, mas Roger, ali na sua frente, ainda tinha um apetite voraz, devorando o que era seu sétimo ou oitavo pãozinho.

-Tá tudo bem, Domi? - ele se voltou pra ela, depois de engolir uma porção de pão, limpando o canto da boca - eu pensei que tinha gostado da ideia de tomarmos café juntos antes de eu ir.

-Sim, sim, eu gostei - Dominique se endireitou, tirando a mão de debaixo do queixo - é só que já estou pensando que vou sentir sua falta, e espero que você também sinta de mim.

-É claro que eu vou sentir - ele tocou o rosto dela - nós nos vemos todos os dias e não vai ser a mesma coisa pra mim sem poder te ver.

-Pra mim também - ela deu outro suspiro - por que mesmo que vocês tem que ir pra Wales, quando tem tantos estúdios bem aqui?

-Ah, a gravadora quer que a gente se concentre e se esforce ao máximo pra fazer a obra mais inspirada que pudermos - Roger explicou com exagero cômico - afinal foi isso que Freddie prometeu e nós temos dar duro pra estar à altura dessa grande promessa.

-Eu sei que vão, eu sei o quanto vocês são criativos, e pra falar a verdade - ela inclinou a cabeça - estou começando a ficar ansiosa com esse novo álbum.

-Bom, pelo jeito ainda vai demorar pra você saciar toda essa curiosidade - Roger deu de ombros - mas prometo fazer o meu melhor pra que o álbum fique pronto logo.

-Não se preocupa amor, eu sei o quanto essas coisas levam tempo - Dominique fez um gesto descontraído com a mão.

-Obrigado por entender - Roger sorriu pra ela, terminando sua refeição, checou o relógio e começou a se apressar.

-Você já tem que ir, não é? - ela soou triste.

-Eu sinto muito, Dominique - ele tocou o rosto dela outra vez - mas prometo que te ligo de lá, assim que puder.

-Eu sei que vai, ai de você se não ligar! - ela fingiu uma bronca.

-Sim senhora - Roger ficou feliz em concordar.

Ela o observou pegar suas bagagens, trancando o apartamento, descendo o elevador. Em tudo isso ela o acompanhou, aproveitando os momentos que tinham antes da viagem. Olhando para a rua, esperando que Paul Prenter chegasse, Dominique observou o namorado mais um pouco, usava óculos escuros como sempre e, na opinião dela, o casaco de pelos estava um tanto torto. Ela já ia ajeitando quando se conteve, conhecendo bem o namorado, pensou em um outro motivo para aquele desalinho.

-O casaco meio torto é puro estilo? - Dominique perguntou, num tom de brincadeira.

-Até que é, obrigado por reparar - ele deu aquele sorriso de lado.

-Roger Meddows Taylor... - ela murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios, já esperando uma resposta assim.

Dominique riu, eles trocaram um sorriso e depois, sem hesitar, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, segurando o rosto de Roger com suas duas mãos, na esperança de que aquele grande beijo a ajudasse a lidar com a saudade dele.

O carro dirigido por Paul Prenter os interrompeu. Ambos entenderam que não teriam mais tempo para despedidas, suspiraram e riram simultaneamente.

-Boa viagem - Dominique tomou um passo a frente, entendendo que era melhor encarar logo o fato de que ele estava prestes a partir - eu te amo.

-Também te amo - Roger suspirou e aproveitou o momento para beija-la outra vez.

Foi um beijo mais curto, apesar do seu jeito maluquinho, Roger sabia das suas responsabilidades e que não deveria ficar enrolando. Ele sorriu pra ela e só então tomou seu lugar no carro, só John e Paul estavam ali. Ela acenou enquanto o veículo se deslocava para longe.

Assim, conformada com o namorado temporariamente longe, ela entrou de volta em seu prédio. Durante o caminho, John e Roger começaram a conversar sobre suas expectativas do novo trabalho que estavam prestes a começar, quando Paul resolveu especular algo que estava pensando.

-Então... - Prenter disse um pouco mais alto, pretendendo chamar a atenção - você e a assistente do Branson, Rog, é algo sério, ou só tá enrolando a moça mesmo?

Os olhos de Taylor se estreitaram perigosamente ao ouvir aquilo.

-Olha Paul, posso te garantir que é sério, muito sério - Roger acabou respondendo numa voz descontraída - é só isso, ou tem mais alguma pergunta inconveniente?

-Desculpa, não queria te ofender - Paul fingiu surpresa - é que ela deve ter ido correndo aos seus pés e insistido muito pra ter conseguido essa baita chance com você.

John riu baixinho em resposta àquilo e tocou o braço de Roger antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa.

-Deixa ele, Rog, é mais divertido quando ele não sabe o que realmente aconteceu - Deacon recomendou ao amigo num tom de voz baixo.

Taylor sorriu, concordando com Deaky e deixando Paul com suas próprias conclusões. Finalmente, Brian e Freddie se juntaram a eles e, depois de uma longa viagem, finalmente pararam. O estranhamento era geral da parte dos quatro membros da banda, era no mínimo um lugar muito inusitado para se gravar um disco.

-Estúdio de gravação? - ecoou a dúvida de Roger para que todos seus companheiros ouvissem.

Paul deu aquela desculpa de que eles estavam ali para fugirem das distrações, mas só isso não era argumento suficiente. Os quatro sabiam que seria um desafio o que estava vindo pela frente, mas já que já estavam ali, o jeito era se acostumar com a ideia e se entregar ao trabalho.

Não demorou muito pra que Roger e os amigos se acomodassem em seus respectivos quartos. John estava descansando enquanto Freddie e Brian como os perfeccionistas de sempre, se puseram a colocar suas ideias em prática. Sem sentir preguiça e seguindo o exemplo deles, começou a esboçar o começo de uma canção, uma ideia que estava pairando na sua mente por um tempo, ideia essa que ele tinha guardado até de Dominique, aguardando o momento certo para mostrar a ela e a todo mundo.

Enquanto Roger terminava de escrever a letra, Brian surgiu na porta de seu quarto.

-Oi, Rog - ele cumprimentou, com cuidado de não o atrapalhar - eu fiz o jantar, tá com fome ou prefere comer mais tarde?

-Tá brincando? Tava esperando pra ver quem se voluntaria pra cozinhar - Taylor se levantou todo alegre.

-Bom, eu sei que ia acabar sobrando pra mim e fiz logo o serviço - Brian se justificou, descontraído.

Os meninos comeram juntos a sopa que o guitarrista tinha feito e só então John trouxe à tona algo que ele estava pensando.

-Gente, vocês acham que o telefone está funcionando? - Deacon levantou a questão - queria ligar pra Veronica...

-Pois é, entendo sua saudade - Freddie acabou concordando com o amigo, também sentindo falta de Mary.

-Tecnicamente, não estamos trabalhando agora, então não seria distração uma pequena ligação... - Roger levantou a hipótese.

Bastou uma troca de olhar significativo dos quatro pra que eles entendessem que queriam a mesma coisa, falar com as esposas e as namoradas. Os quatro membros do Queen saíram em disparada e Roger acabou sendo o vencedor daquela disputa repentina. Seus amigos não reclamaram tanto, mas apenas esperaram seu lugar na fila que se formou.

O telefone chamou e chamou no apartamento de Dominique, a fazendo se levantar quando estava quase pegando no sono.

-Alô? - ela disse num bocejo.

-Domi, sou eu, te acordei, não foi? Me desculpa - Roger disse cheio de energia - eu só queria falar com você.

-Tudo bem, meu amor, eu te entendo - respondeu ela - como tá tudo aí?

-Bem, tudo bem mesmo, o único problema até agora é que eu acho que estamos no fim do mundo - ele contou, um tanto indignado.

-No fim do mundo? - Dominique riu - está sendo dramático demais, de novo!

-Bom, estamos numa fazenda longe da civilização - ele acrescentou - nossa única companhia são vacas e galinhas.

-Mas os meninos estão aí, não estão? - Dominique apontou - isso já é bom o suficiente, vocês são melhores amigos.

-É, isso é verdade - Roger sorriu diante disso - bom, eu queria dizer que estou com saudade e que vou te encontrar o mais rápido possível, só não sei quando.

-Tudo bem, Roger, acredito em você - Dominique disse docemente - e não se preocupe, vou estar esperando por você.

-Obrigado, te amo, boa noite - ele foi se despedindo.

-Te amo, tchau - Dominique respondeu e esperou que ele desligasse.

Roger passou o telefone para John, ainda pensando na namorada. Dominique por sua vez, acabou recordando da despedida deles. Pensar um no outro, mesmo à distância, não os deixava esquecer do amor que os unia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E adivinha só no que os meninos estão trabalhando? Isso mesmo, "A Night at the Opera"! O que quer dizer que a música mais zoada de todos os tempos logo vai aparecer. Valeu por lerem e até segunda!


	23. Conversas à Distância

O sol nascia mais uma vez no Reino Unido, indicando o começo de um novo dia, fosse em Londres ou em Wales. Para Dominique, era um dia de descanso, depois de outra semana cansativa de trabalho, mas para Roger e os companheiros, era mais um dia de trabalho. Apesar da saudade da namorada, o baterista estava entusiasmado naquele dia, disposto a terminar a canção que tinha começado a compor. Ele estava dando os toques finais na letra, pensando que gravaria uma versão prévia depois do café da manhã.

Depois de bem alimentados, os meninos trabalharam em outras canções no estúdio, as músicas quase prontas de Brian, algumas de Freddie e convenceram John a gravar "You're My Best Friend", por mais que ele tivesse um pouco de vergonha, já que ele tinha dedicado a música a Veronica. No fim das contas, o baixista viu que deveria seguir o conselho dos amigos e depois de tudo pronto, ficou muito satisfeito com o resultado.

Freddie acabou pedindo tempo e espaço para si mesmo, já que sua próxima composiçáo requeriria esses detalhes para que ela ficasse perfeita. Seus amigos não questionaram muito essa exigência, já sabiam como a mente brilhante de Freddie funcionava, apenas o deixaram trabalhar sozinho.

Enquanto isso, a fome acabou impulsionando os meninos a arranjarem seu almoço. Roger estava tão empolgado que até arriscou fritar alguns ovos, supervisionado por John e Brian. O assunto que surgiu durante a refeição foi as ideias mais recentes para novas canções.

Brian já pensava em outra canção para o álbum, e Roger finalmente contou do que se tratava sua composição para " A Night at the Opera". John e Brian logo teceram seus comentários de crítica, afinal, Roger querendo ou não, uma música sobre alguém apaixonado por um carro era muito estranho.

O baterista não deixou por menos, também criticando a nova música do guitarrista da banda, achando sem sentido Brian comparar a doçura da amada com um pedaço de queijo. Até um certo ponto, era fofo como Brian chamava a esposa Chrissie de doce dama, mas aquela comparaçáo tinha ido longe demais. Não demorou muito pra que os dois se desentendessem, mas Roger insistiu com a música e acabou convencendo os amigos a gravá-la.

Dominique ainda não sabia de nada disso, ocupada com o trabalho, mas ficou feliz ao receber uma ligaçáo de Roger.

-Eu ando ocupada e cansada, como sempre, mas estamos trabalhando com uma banda nova, espero que eles vão longe, eles tem talento - ela contou durante a ligação.

-Não se mate de tanto trabalhar, meu amor - recomendou Roger todo preocupado - prometo que quando eu voltar nós vamos sair um pouco.

-Obrigada pela oferta e eu vou me cuidar - ela respondeu - se cuida você também e bom trabalho, eu te amo.

-Te amo, Domi, boa noite - Roger se despediu e desligou.

Uma coisa interessante que ajudou Dominique a descansar do trabalho foi um convite especial de Chrissie, afinal, não era só ela que estava sentindo falta do seu namorado. Foi assim que as "Queen Girls", como elas se autodenominaram, se encontraram na casa dos May, conversando sobre uma porção de coisas, incluindo como Dominique aceitou namorar com Roger.

A curiosidade das meninas a espantou e a divertiu ao mesmo tempo, e ela contou toda a história, sem esquecer nenhum detalhe, lembrando de tudo de coração, como Roger a chamou para sair e abriu seu coração para ela, de uma forma que ela não podia negar seu amor por ele também.

A narrativa entreteu Veronica, Mary e Chrissie, que acharam a história toda fofa. Assim, os dias foram passando, as meninas ocupadas com o trabalho e os meninos também, mantendo o contato por constantes ligações. Elas se encontraram novamente, aproveitando a amizade e a companhia uma da outra enquanto seus amados estavam longe.

Depois de um dia muito ocupado em Rockfield, Brian decidiu ligar para Chrissie depois do jantar, checando como sua esposa estava, mas para a sorte dos seus amigos, suas namoradas e esposa também estavam presentes.

Brian e Chrissie conversaram sobre ele, Freddie, John, Roger e como estava sendo o processo de gravação, até que o guitarrista mencionou Roger e começou a rir sem parar. O baterista estava vendo tudo aquilo e se ofendeu com seu amigo se divertindo às suas custas.

-A Dominique tá aí? - perguntou Brian à esposa - chama ela que ela precisa...

Sem que Bri pudesse evitar, Roger foi correndo em direção dele, arrancando o telefone de sua mão com toda raiva.

-Não faz isso, Chrissie! - Roger recomendou, com esperança de que sua amiga o entenderia - Não vou deixar que Brian tire onda com a minha cara pra minha namorada.

-Certo, então, me conta você o que tá acontecendo porque o Brian não vai conseguir, pelo jeito - Chrissie pediu a ele.

-Eu escrevi uma música sobre um carro, mas é uma metáfora, eles não entendem que não é pra levar ao pé da letra - Roger explicou do que se tratava tanta risada.

-Tá ok, mas como é o nome da música? - Chrissie quis saber.

-"I'm in love with my car" - contou Roger com todo orgulho.

O baterista só ouviu a risada da sra. May em resposta, o que o deixou ainda mais indignado.

-Não acredito que tá fazendo isso comigo, Chrisse - Roger deixou transparecer sua raiva - você é uma May mesmo, não entende nada de metáfora igual o poodle gigante aqui.

-Ei! - foi a vez de Brian se ofender e protestar.

Toda aquela confusão acabou causando a curiosidade das meninas, e Chrissie explicou o que estava acontecendo. Dominique não se surpreendeu com elas estranharem a ideia da música de Roger, ela já deveria imaginar o que estava vindo por aí. Não que Roger fosse um mal compositor, ele tinha ideias criativas e excelentes sim, mas às vezes, podia ter umas ideias bem inusitadas e a namorada dele julgou que fosse esse o caso. No fim de tudo, ela teve a oportunidade de conversar com o namorado, desfazendo o mistério sobre a confusão e matando a saudade.

-Oi, Roger, sou eu - ela disse ao atender - como é que você tá?

-Irritadíssimo por ter sido alvo de piadas de todo mundo - ele foi bem franco - eu não tenho culpa se ninguém entende metáforas.

-Usou uma metáfora pra compor? Que interessante! - o elogio de Dominique foi sincero - e que metáfora usou?

-Olha, eu só descrevi uma pessoa apaixonada por alguém, uma pessoa, mas literalmente falando de um carro - Roger explicou, voltando à velha empolgação.

-Um carro? - Dominique fez uma careta - como assim um carro?

-O eu lírico da música diz estar apaixonado por um carro, mas está fazendo referência a uma garota - ele insistiu na explicação.

-Certo, entendi o que quis dizer - ela tentou ser simpática - mas por que usar justamente a metáfora de um carro?

-Eu achei que seria inusitado e criativo - Roger respondeu seguindo sua própria lógica.

-Bom, meu amor, parece que realmente seu trabalho aí tem sido... produtivo - ela decidiu encerrar o assunto sobre música - foi bom falar com você, Rog, boa noite, te amo muito.

-Também te amo muito Domi, até mais, amor - ele sorriu ao dizer isso, mesmo um pouco triste por ainda estar longe dela.

Quando Dominique devolveu o telefone no gancho, se permitiu rir. Realmente seu namorado podia ser bem maluquinho e teimoso quando queria ser, mas ela o amava mesmo assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gente? Essa foi a Domi reagindo a "I'm in love with my car". O que acharam? Até segunda!


	24. Agindo Diferente

Nada faria Roger desistir de seu objetivo e nem que ele tivesse que ficar ali o dia inteiro, ninguém o convenceria de sair dali, se não fossem seus amigos aceitando suas condições. O que o baterista chamava de determinação seus colegas de banda chamavam de teimosia e infantilidade.

A confusão toda começou quando Roger insistiu pra que "I'm in love with my car" fosse o lado B de "Bohemian Rhapsody" quando lançassem o disco. Diante da firme recusa de Freddie, Brian e John, Roger fez o que podia para conseguir o que queria, se trancar dentro de um armário até que os amigos concordassem com ele. Por cansaço, o restante da banda acabou concedendo a Roger o que ele queria, e só então ele deu fim ao seu auto confinamento.

Toda aquela comoção só fez Freddie e John rirem um pouco, constatando o quanto seu amigo Taylor podia ser bem pedante, mas Brian, preocupado como sempre, não que John e Freddie não se importassem, fez análises mais profundas sobre o comportamento de seu melhor amigo.

Naquela noite em Rockfield Farm, Brian fez o jantar como sempre e depois que todos estavam satisfeitos, foi a vez do guitarrista tirar um tempo para si mesmo. Ele andou um pouco mais à frente dos estúdios, tomando cuidado de não se afastar muito para não se perder, já que quanto mais se afastava, mais escuro ficava. Ele respirou fundo no meio daquela imensidão, olhando para cima, contente como sempre se sentia ao observar um céu noturno estrelado, bem como estava o céu naquela noite.

-Ei, Bri, que tá fazendo aqui? - Roger interrompeu a solidão do guitarrista.

-Nada, vim dar uma volta - Brian sorriu meio tímido, dando de ombros - e o senhor faz o que aqui?

-O mesmo que você - Roger respondeu com um gracejo.

-Ah que bom que está tomando um ar, especialmente depois de ter ficado horas preso num armário - Brian não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar - foi bem infantil da sua parte.

-Não vai esquecer nunca sobre isso, né? - Taylor pôs uma mão na testa enquanto suspirava de frustração.

-É meio difícil esquecer - May concordou - mas falando sério, Rog, não precisava ter agido daquele jeito.

-Ah tem certeza? - Roger desafiou - você e Freddie sempre conseguem o que querem dentro da banda e se a gente não toma uma atitude drástica não consegue o que quer.

-Não é bem assim - Brian tentou se defender - você sabe muito bem que eu sempre acabo cedendo às vontades do Freddie e que nós quatro temos opiniões diferentes um do outro, tá, talvez foi uma situação que você teve que agir de forma drástica, mas sabe, nem tudo é do seu jeito e nem tudo se resolve do nosso jeito.

-Obrigado pela lição de moral, pai, já posso ir? - Taylor ironizou, impaciente.

-Tá bom, eu não sou seu pai - Brian se permitiu rir um pouco - mas talvez você pudesse conversar com ele, sobre ser precipitado e pavio curto.

-Não, Bri - agora Roger levou a conversa um pouco mais a sério - eu prefiro conversar essas coisas com você do que com meu pai, eu puxei essas coisas dele, e eu não queria ser tanto assim, de verdade, até porque foi isso que fez meus pais se separarem e eu não quero que eu e a Domi se separe pelo mesmo motivo.

-Não, Roger, isso não vai acontecer - Brian se aproximou, tocando o ombro do amigo - você é diferente do seu pai, você é amoroso, cuidadoso e ama a Dominique de verdade, de um jeito que eu nunca vi, você não vai ser assim com ela.

-Obrigado - Roger murmurou enquanto sua mente ponderava uma porção de coisas, uma ideia perigosa, inusitada, inimaginável, mas que ele estava começando a gostar passou por sua mente - Brian?

-Diga, Rog - seu amigo estava disposto a ouvi-lo um pouco mais.

-Como foi que você percebeu que queria ficar com a Chrissie? - ele perguntou, querendo tirar umas dúvidas, mas sem expor exatamente o que queria.

-Bom, acho seu coração te diz, por mais brega que isso possa parecer, é verdade - Brian sorriu ao responder - sabe quando você sonha a vida inteira com alguém e de repente a encontra? E quanto mais você a conhece, mais você tem certeza que quer passar o resto da sua vida com ela, foi bem isso que eu senti.

-Isso tudo é bem você - Roger acabou debochando, mas só para não entregar que era exatamente assim que ele se sentia em relação a Dominique.

-Foi você que perguntou, baixinho - Brian revirou os olhos.

-Então a culpa é toda minha, poodle gigante - Roger fingiu lamentar e riu, dessa vez, Brian riu com ele.

Sem que os dois soubessem, suas namoradas também estavam no mesmo lugar, mas conversando sobre outros assuntos.

Depois de pensar muito e se sentir grata pelas novas amigas que tinha feito, Dominique decidiu chamar Veronica, Mary e Chrissie para irem ao seu apartamento, mantendo seus encontros constantes. Por mais que a dona da casa estivesse disposta a fazer o jantar sozinha, Chrissie se ofereceu para ajudar e sabendo dos talentos culinários dela, Domi não recusou sua ajuda.

-Então agora falta pouco pro bebê nascer - Dominique puxou assunto depois do jantar, sentada ao lado de Veronica, que realmente estava nos últimos estágios de gestação.

-Pois é, e confesso que estou ficando ansiosa - a sra. Deacon respondeu - eu fico imaginando o quanto as coisas vão mudar com um bebê em casa, no que eu e John vamos fazer pra cuidar dele, sei que no começo vai ser difícil, por mais que eu esteja acostumada a cuidar de crianças, mas cuidar de bebês é algo completamente novo e diferente.

-Calma, Roni, a gente sabe que é muita coisa pra se lidar, mas ficar desesperada também não adianta - disse Mary, tendo paciência.

-Ah não, não estou desesperada - Roni acabou rindo de si mesma - eu sei que no fim vai ficar tudo bem, dificuldades fazem parte da vida, mas ter um bebê traz mais alegria que dificuldades, eu tenho certeza disso.

-E nós vamos estar aqui pra te ajudar, seja com o que for - Chrissie a assegurou, com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Não entendo muito de crianças igual vocês, mas eu posso ajudar como puder - Dominique acrescentou de forma cômica, sentindo a necessidade de também oferecer seu apoio.

-Então nós vamos aprender juntas, Dominique - a futura mãe foi solidária com ela.

A srta. Beyrand sorriu em resposta e toda aquela conversa acabou mexendo com ela. Dominique tinha lutado tanto para manter a vida estável e feliz que tinha conquistado e estava vivendo que às vezes se esquecia do futuro, dos sonhos que ainda poderia conquistar e viver nos dias vindouros. O plano dela sempre foi alcançar esses objetivos, mas desde que tinha conhecido Roger e estava com ele, suas perspectivas mudaram. Seu namorado se mostrava cada vez mais essencial a cada dia da sua vida, de uma maneira que ela não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem ele.

Dominique não conhecia os planos dele, mas toda aquela conversa sobre filhos e cuidar de crianças a fez se colocar no lugar de Veronica, como seria se um dia a própria Domi tivesse filhos. Era isso que ela queria? Não exatamente, por um tempo, há muito tempo, quando ela era uma garotinha, tinha sonhado em se casar vestida de noiva, com um verdadeiro príncipe encantado. Conforme foi crescendo, ela que não existiam príncipes encantados, mas Roger, para ela, chegava bem perto disso. E realmente, ele estava despertando esse antigo sonho dela. O que Dominique também começou a ponderar era se Roger também queria tudo isso, naquela noite, ela teve a certeza de que da parte dela, ela realmente sonhava em construir uma família ao lado dele. Por enquanto, o que lhe restava era ser uma boa amiga para Veronica, mas certamente, ela planejaria mais coisas para o futuro nos dias que viriam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Gostaram? Essa conversa toda dos meninos e das meninas vai render numa coisa que eu tenho certeza que vocês estão muito ansiosos pra acontecer, não é? Até segunda!


	25. Lançamentos

Dominique estava extremamente animada enquanto se arrumava. Há poucos minutos atrás, Roger tinha ligado, avisando que tinha chegado de Wales e queria vê-la imediatamente. Era o que Dominique queria também, por isso se apressou a ir até o apartamento do namorado.

Chegando lá, Roger a recebeu com um beijo tão apaixonado que surpreendeu a namorada. Ela entendeu que tudo aquilo era saudade e seu exagero era compreensivo, afinal, eles ficaram longe um do outro por quase dois meses.

-Isso foi... Uau! - Dominique disse, tomando fôlego - realmente recompensou o tempo que ficamos separados, mas eu também quero saber da viagem, como foram as gravações?

-Ah você sabe, Domi - Roger deu de ombros, descontraído - houve uma briguinha aqui e ali, mas no final resolvemos tudo, e olha, modéstia à parte, acho que esse é o nosso melhor trabalho.

-Mesmo? Eu quero muito ouvir - ela respondeu, animada.

-Ah quanto a isso, não se preocupe, nós tivemos uma ideia pra mostrar algumas músicas do álbum pra vocês - ele contou - Brian vai falar com a Chrissie pra jantarmos todos juntos e aproveitarmos pra ouvir.

-Mas vocês só tem algumas músicas? Queria ouvir todas! - Dominique cobrou, mas em tom de brincadeira.

-Espera aí, que vai valer a pena - ele garantiu - prometo que assim que o álbum sair consigo um pra você, e ainda autografado pelo baterista!

-Corta essa, Rog! - ela riu - agora eu que digo não se preocupe, estou ansiosa, mas consigo esperar. É só que... Toda essa antecipação e essa coisa de vocês terem que se isolar pra conceber uma obra prima, realmente desperta a curiosidade de qualquer um.

-Nisso você tem razão - Roger acabou concordando com ela.

Passando alguns dias, Chrissie conversou com as amigas para decidir qual seria o melhor dia para se reunirem para um novo encontro com todo mundo. Escolhida a data, os Deacon, Mary e Freddie e Roger e Dominique estavam na casa dos May outra vez, as garotas estavam ansiosas para ouvirem as novas composições dos amados.

A primeira música que ouviram foi '39 de Brian, que contava sobre viagens no tempo e separação de duas pessoas que se amavam, a canção refletia bem sobre o guitarrista e seus pensamentos melancólicos e espaciais. Foi então que "I'm in love with my car" começou a tocar.

A reação de Dominique foi fazer uma careta discreta, que ela tentou esconder do namorado que estava ao seu lado, cheio de expectativa. Deixando de lado a opinião de que uma música sobre carros era idiota e usando mais seu apreço por música, ela começou a analisar a canção.

Começava com um belo solo de guitarra e a marcação da bateria era bem diferente, isso chamou a atenção de Dominique. Mas aí a voz de Roger começou a cantar, estragando tudo. Não que ele fosse um péssimo cantor, ele estava bem longe disso, o problema mesmo era a letra da música em si. Realmente as metáforas eram totalmente esquisitas quando se comparavam um carro a uma pessoa. Dominique sabia que o namorado não estava apaixonado por um carro, mas qualquer outra pessoa que ouvisse acreditaria nisso. Foi por tudo isso que ela não conseguiu se conter, olhando para Roger completamente confusa, o questionando sobre a razão daquela bendita música existir.

Taylor por sua vez, ainda estava esperançoso e orgulhoso, esperando que a namorada entendesse sua inspiradíssima canção. Quando a música acabou, ela suspirou fundo, pensando em como abordar seu questionamento direto sem ofendê-lo.

-Meu amor, me explica uma coisa - ela falou a Roger, demonstrando que estava disposta a entender seus motivos - o que exatamente você quis dizer com essa música?

-Bom, eu... - Roger ficou desconfiado antes de responder completamente - é sobre alguém apaixonado por um carro, mas também serve pra alguém apaixonado por uma garota, é uma metáfora, sabe?

-Mas tem um trecho que fala " diga a minha garota que tenho que esquecê-la" - apontou Dominique - isso seria uma espécie de traição, não acha? Se o carro representa uma garota. Mas se for mesmo um carro literal, desculpa, mas é estranho se apaixonar por um carro como se apaixonaria por uma pessoa.

O namorado dela ficou confuso e ligeiramente irritado com a explicação dela.

-Domi, a música é boa, tá legal? Por que não admite isso logo? - ele estava ficando irritado - ou se não gostou, fala logo!

-Ei, eu gostei dos arranjos, do ritmo que você pôs - Domi foi sincera, se aproximando dele, tocando o rosto do namorado, mas preocupada com ele - só me responde uma coisa, se tivesse que escolher entre mim e o carro dessa música, com quem ficaria?

Ela declarou em voz alta o que estava ponderando, não que desconfiasse do namorado, mas querendo fazê-lo perceber e admitir que a letra da música era ruim e esquisita. Roger ficou confuso com a pergunta, por mais que amasse carros, nenhum deles se comparava à sua Dominique, por isso ele ficou em dúvida ao escolher o que responder.

-Mas é claro que é você, Domi! - ele disse de uma vez, com firmeza, e logo em seguida a beijando por um longo tempo.

-Eu falei pra você fazer uma música de amor normal como todo mundo - Brian acabou dizendo, vendo que a reação de Dominique confirmava a esquisitice de "I'm in love with my car".

-Não enche, Brian! - uma almofada voou da mão de Roger em direção ao melhor amigo, mas não conseguiu atingi-lo.

-Mas não é má ideia, meu amor... - Dominique teve que concordar - eu posso te cobrar depois.

-Vou colocar na minha lista, pode ser? - Roger cedeu ao capricho da namorada.

-Estou brincando - ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha logo em seguida - eu sei que você me ama mais que o carro.

Se a própria Dominique tinha dito isso, que era quem mais tinha propriedade para afirmar isso, então todos concordaram que apesar da disputa acirrada, nenhum possante poderia tomar o lugar dela no coração de Roger.

Eventualmente, "A Night at the Opera" foi lançado e, apesar de alguns conflitos com a EMI, o Queen conseguiu divulgar "Bohemian Rhapsody", que fez um tremendo sucesso quase que instantâneo. Dominique achava que a música fazia jus ao seu apelido de "obra prima de Freddie", contendo toda inventividade da banda, mais a capacidade de provocar diversas emoções em quem ouvia.

Para Domi, era uma música incrível, que despertava coragem, como no fim da música em que os instrumentos e as vozes voltavam com força total em ritmo de rock, como uma imposição de vontade própria, era algo bem ousado.

E não era só ela, ou as Queen Girls que achavam isso, o público em geral tinha amado a canção, ignorando os críticos. Assim, a popularidade do Queen foi crescendo cada vez mais, Dominique pôde notar que a quantidade de fãs atrás de seu namorado tinha aumentado, mais pessoas o procuravam para autógrafos, ele comparecia a mais entrevistas. E embora fosse um pouco assustador essa onda de fama e sucesso, Dominique estava orgulhosa de Roger, de tudo que ele e os amigos tinham conquistado. No meio disso tudo, eles ainda estavam juntos, mais unidos do que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa é a opinião da Dominique sobre "I'm love with my car". Espero que tenham gostado e até segunda!


	26. Uma Ação Permanente

Durante toda a divulgação do novo álbum do Queen, ali estava Dominique, ao lado das novas amigas que também estavam acompanhando os meninos, vendo os shows com empolgação e dedicação, e também, certamente, ao lado de Roger.

Para ele, a companhia dela era indispensável, não somente nos seus momentos de estrelato, mas principalmente quando eles estavam a sós, vivendo uma vida mais comum e tranquila, sendo eles mesmos.

Com a divulgação de um novo álbum, vinha uma nova turnê que significava viagens e ficarem longe das pessoas queridas e, mesmo aceitando o fato de que o dever estava o chamando, Roger sentiu a falta da namorada imensamente.

Foi quando numa noite, enquanto ele descansava depois de um show, a saudade de Dominique bateu forte e com isso, veio em sua mente uma ideia que ele já tinha pensado há um tempo atrás. Desde que havia a conhecido, Roger não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem Domi a partir daqui, ela tinha mudado radicalmente muito da sua maneira de viver e se comportar, abrindo seus olhos para o verdadeiro amor.

Com nenhuma outra garota, Roger chegou a cogitar algo tão permanente como estava pensando agora. Havia uma maneira certa de fazer Dominique ser parte de sua vida permanentemente e, sem hesitar ou ter mais medo, entendendo que deveria dar esse passo, Roger decidiu pedi-la em casamento.

Com toda empolgação e determinação, ele foi até uma joalheria escolher o anel perfeito. Olhou tudo o que a atendente dispôs à sua vista, até bater os olhos naquele anel que o fez pensar que era a cara de Dominique. Tinha um diamante delicado e bem polido sobre o aro de prata, combinava com a elegância e delicadeza da srta. Beyrand.

-Este está perfeito! - Roger declarou satisfeito, levando o anel para casa.

Ele já tinha a coisa mais importante para fazer o pedido, mas ainda não sabia como o faria. Foi inevitável pensar em como seus amigos tinham pedido as namoradas em casamento. Freddie tinha esperado ter um momento a sós com Mary, John pediu Veronica assim que soube que ela estava grávida, e Brian tinha pensado em algo simples até todos insistirem no épico pedido depois do show, que ele acabou concordando em fazer. Diante de tantas opções, Roger sabia que tinha que fazer algo diferente. Até conseguir pensar em alguma coisa, ele guardou o anel na última gaveta do armário, esperando que ninguém encontrasse.

Assim os dias foram passando e, sem querer, Roger percebeu que, por mais que pensasse, não teve nenhuma ideia mirabolante. Foi assim que se deu por convencido de que o melhor seria apenas ser sincero e honesto, dizendo sua intenção de todo coração. Sem conseguir esperar mais e entendendo que quanto antes fizesse o pedido seria melhor, ele decidiu colocar seu plano em prática.

A banda tinha acabado de ser dispensada de uma reunião quando Roger sentiu que aquele seria o momento certo e para ter alguém como seu escudeiro e confidente, escolheu Chrissie May para ajudá-lo em sua missão.

-Chrissie - ele a chamou, um tanto nervoso - posso falar uma coisa com você? É que é meio particular, sabe?

Ela ficou um tanto preocupada com aquele pedido um tanto repentino, mas estava disposta a ouvir o amigo.

-Vai indo na frente Bri, depois te encontro - Chrissie disse ao marido quando ele se aproximou.

-Vê se não amola ela, tá Roger? - Brian brincou e ficou um pouco longe.

-Que foi? -foi a vez dela perguntar.

\- Chrissie, eu não consigo esperar mais, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, e não pode passar de hoje! - declarou ele com toda certeza, o que a assustou um pouco.

-Espero que não seja nenhuma loucura hein! - ela já ficou pensando no que é que seu amigo estava tramando.

-É, assim, se fosse eu há seis, sete anos atrás, eu me acharia maluco, mas eu pensei, e pensei tanto, e é isso! - falou Roger sem pestanejar - É ela, e eu tenho que fazer o que todo homem decente faz quando essa hora chega.

-Menino, para de falar em código e me explica de uma vez o que é! - Chrissie pediu, já um tanto desesperada.

Roger respirou fundo, se preparando para contar seus planos, dando um imenso sorriso de felicidade. Ele teve medo de que alguém ouvisse e então decidiu cochichar ao ouvido de sua amiga.

-Eu vou pedir a Dominique em casamento agora e queria que você fosse comigo - disse ele aos murmúrios.

O que ele disse despertou a surpresa e euforia de Chrissie, que o abraçou fortemente, mal acreditando na maravilha que tinha ouvido.

-Chrissie, Chrissie, Chrissie! - Roger tentou desfazer o abraço que tinha durado mais do que ele esperava - pode me soltar agora, tá?

-Desculpa, é que isso é um verdadeiro milagre! - ela riu, impressionada - você tomou jeito mesmo!

-Desse jeito você me magoa - ele disse, um pouco ofendido - mas tem razão, mãe... Então, vamos pôr o plano em prática?

-Só se for agora! - Chrissie assentiu, seguindo o amigo, até ser interrompida por seu marido, que começou a estranhar aquela movimentação toda dos dois.

-Nunca achei que ia perguntar isso, mas, o que tá aprontando, Chrissie? - Brian perguntou à esposa.

-Hã... Roger pediu minha ajuda pra escolher um presente pra Dominique - ela tentou disfarçar - eu vou com ele agora, tá?

-Tá bem - Brian acabou se dando por satisfeito om aquela resposta.

Sem mais demorar, Chrissie foi com Roger até o apartamento dele. Com toda pressa, ele saiu em disparada procurando pelo anel, enquanto sua amiga esperava por ele na sala de estar. Roger revirou a última gaveta, mas parecia que a caixinha do anel tinha decidido dar um passeio ou se esconder, por mais que ele atirasse as roupas pra fora da gaveta freneticamente, ele não conseguia encontrar. Colocando sua mão dentro da gaveta, encontrou a caixinha no vão entre a gaveta de cima. Ele suspirou de alívio ao colocar a caixa no bolso do paletó.

-Quase não achei - Roger comentou quando voltou à sala - como é que eu tô?

-Apaixonado - Chrissie disse aos risos - acho que essa roupa de reunião é formal o suficiente.

-Então tá, já perdemos tempo demais - Roger continuou com a pressa e Chrissie correu também, tentando acompanhá-lo.

Por mais que ele estivesse com toda pressa, quando chegou à porta do prédio onde a namorada trabalhava, hesitou, claramente muito nervoso. Chrissie se comoveu por seu estado e se aproximou do amigo.

-Você consegue - ela declarou de uma forma maternal.

-É, é - esfregando as mãos, ele retomou à determinação - vamos nessa!

Foi um pouco chocante e decepcionante ver que Dominique não estava ali na recepção, onde ele esperava encontrá-la.

-Vamos esperar um pouco, ela deve estar ocupada - Chrissie deduziu e aconselhou.

-Não tem chance de ela ter saído agora, né? Porque ela mal sai daqui no horário de trabalho... - Roger começou a ceder ao desespero - Eu vou atrás dela.

-Não, Roger, ela está trabalhando, se fizer assim, talvez a atrapalhe, só tenha paciência de esperar ela aparecer, ok? - a sra. May insistiu de forma gentil.

Não restou muito a Taylor além de fazer o que sua amiga pediu, ele respirou fundo e checou a caixinha em seu bolso mais uma vez. Ainda atordoado, ele sentiu a adrenalina subir novamente quando Dominique passou por ali, completamente concentrada, lendo algum documento importante em sua mão, ela não tinha os visto. Quando ela foi falar com algumas pessoas que estavam à espera na recepção, percebeu a presença de Roger e Chrissie.

-Mas que surpresa mais agradável! - ela exclamou ao cumprimentá-los.

Roger foi até ela, querendo beijá-la, mas Dominique se afastou um pouco, com certo receio.

-Desculpa, meu amor, mas aqui não, local de trabalho, sabe? - ela recomendou, não querendo causar problemas com o chefe, mas mesmo assim, gostaria de beijá-lo também - olha Rog, Chrissie, o dia está meio cheio então, desculpem a pressa, mas falem rapidinho o que precisam falar comigo.

Diante da pressão e da pressa de Dominique, Roger ficou estático, com medo do que deveria falar, não tendo certeza de como usaria o curto tempo que tinha para fazer algo tão importante.

-Na verdade, Roger veio falar algo muito importante - Chrissie resolveu ajudar.

-Casa comigo? - ele despejou, decidindo usar o pouco tempo que tinha levado pela grande emoção, simplesmente expressando seu grande desejo.

-O que? - Dominique arfou, completamente chocada.

-Eu sei que é meio na lata, que eu sou muito idiota às vezes, mas eu quero muito casar com você, porque... - Roger foi explicando conforme pôde - Eu te amo, é isso, eu te amo Dominique, e quero que você faça parte da minha vida, todos os dias. Por favor, eu sei que não te mereço, mas diz que sim, diz que sim...

Dominique ficou tão emocionada, mas também feliz, mal acreditando que tinha acabado de receber um pedido de casamento, de quem ela não esperava tanto assim receber, mas se tinha alguém com quem ela queria se casar, era Roger Taylor, mesmo sendo atrapalhado, bobo, imaturo, mas completamente sincero e apaixonado.

-Sr. Taylor, você fez uma coisa que eu nunca achei que alguém fosse fazer comigo - ela se recompôs, tomando a postura séria de sempre - pode até ter sido na lata mas, esse é o melhor pedido de casamento de todos porque foi você que fez, bem no seu jeito Roger de ser.

-Tá, eu sei, eu sei - ele ficou atônito, desesperado por uma resposta direta - mas é sim ou não?

-Sim, sim - Ela sorriu completamente eufórica - eu também quero muito me casar com você.

Foi a vez de Dominique se aproximar de Roger, tentando ganhar um beijo, mas ele se afastou um pouco propositalmente.

-E quanto a regra de não demonstrar afeto em ambiente de trabalho? - ele rebateu, em tom de provocação.

-Acho que pra um momento assim podemos abrir uma exceção, não acha? - ela respondeu em um tom superior, também brincando.

-Concordo plenamente - Roger deu seu icônico sorriso travesso à namorada e sem mais hesitação a beijou, comemorando seu grande feito, por ela ter aceitado ser sua esposa muito em breve.

Toda aquela exibição acabou comovendo os clientes da recepção, que bateram palmas para os recém noivos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Branson acabou ficando em alerta pelo barulho e veio ver em pessoa o que estava acontecendo.

-Nada, nada sr. Branson - Dominique foi rápida ao responder, mesmo envergonhada - eu só acabei de ficar noiva!

Ela ia mostrando sua mão, mas não havia anel ali. Roger percebeu seu erro e o corrigiu rapidamente, colocando o anel no seu devido lugar.

-Espero que não esqueça o dia do casamento - ela comentou por causa do seu pequeno equívoco.

-Nunca, nunca mesmo - Roger olhou em seus olhos e prometeu, complemente apaixonado - te vejo mais tarde?

-Com certeza - Dominique o beijou novamente, se despedindo dele - tchau Chrissie, e obrigada por tudo.

-De nada, foi um prazer poder ajudar - a sra. May sorriu, tão feliz por ver sua amiga completamente nas nuvens, conhecendo bem a sensação de saber que ia se casar com o amor da sua vida.

Como combinado, Dominique e Roger se viram outra vez, ele estava à espera dela, pronto para buscá-la em seu apartamento, para que juntos eles fossem até a casa dos May contar em primeira mão a novidade ao restante dos seus amigos.

-Como vai a minha noiva hoje? - foi o que Roger disse ao abrir a porta do carro para ela.

-Emocionada, ainda assustada pelo que você fez, mas feliz, muito feliz mesmo - ela disse em resposta, se sentando em seu lugar e logo depois suspirando - eu mal posso acreditar Rog, eu só... agradeço por me escolher, por me amar como eu sou, não só por fora, mas por dentro.

-É claro, eu amo você por tudo que você é e nada nem ninguém poderia tomar o seu lugar no meu coração, eu falo sério - ele disse com sinceridade, e acrescentou uma piscadela por fim.

Aquilo fez Dominique rir baixinho, mas seu coração se encheu de alívio por ouvir mais uma das declarações de amor verdadeiras de Roger. Na casa de Brian e Chrissie, a novidade já tinha se espalhado e chegando lá, os noivos só ouviram as reações dos seus amigos a respeito do seu compromisso.

-Não acredito, não acredito... - Brian repetiu, encantado com o grande fato - ele vai casar mesmo! O Roger... Nosso Roger...

-E com a mesma garota das pegadinhas - John comentou, impressionado - sem ofensa Dominique, aliás, te desejo sorte e que você continue colocando ele na linha porque a gente às vezes nem sabe mais o que fazer.

-Eu sempre achei que você era muito areia pro caminhãozinho dele Domi, mas se você disse sim... - Freddie disse à noiva, provocando seu velho amigo.

-Que é isso gente?! - Roger se irritou um pouco, esperando reações melhores do que essas - ninguém vai dar um parabéns normal pra mim, não?

-Está bem, eu dou - Mary se convenceu - você querer se casar é admirável.

-Obrigado! - o noivo respondeu, muito satisfeito.

-Cuide bem da Domi, tá? Ela merece o melhor, hein! - Veronica pediu.

-Eu sei que vai cuidar de mim, ele já faz isso - Dominique sorriu confirmando e olhou para Roger, completamente apaixonada - eu sei que vai ser um excelente marido.

Como o próprio Roger tinha dito mais cedo naquele dia, se fosse há alguns anos atrás, ele mesmo não acreditaria que um dia desejaria se casar. Ele estava certo de que esse sentimento só foi despertado porque a garota certa tinha surgido, Dominique realmente era sua alma gêmea. Quanto a ela, estava maravilhada em ver que seus velhos sonhos estavam se tornando realidade, de uma forma ou de outra, tinha valido a pena sonhar em ter um bom marido, e era isso que ela estava prestes a conquistar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? Aqui está o pedido de casamento Rogerique, um dos meus favoritos de toda saga PODC. E hoje é um dia muito especial também, porque há exatamente 1 ano atrás eu assisti Bohemian Rhapsody pela primeira vez e desde então tenho escrito histórias sobre os meninos e as meninas do Queen. Hoje também é aniversário de uma amiga minha fã do Queen. Obrigada a todos vocês que leem minhas histórias, continuem acompanhando e até segunda!


	27. Decisões Curiosas

Apesar de toda euforia e empolgação ao ser pedida em casamento e ficar noiva, Dominique logo começou a pensar em toda demanda que o casamento exigiria. Ela esperou uma semana para que começasse a se acostumar à ideia e logo depois convidou, ou melhor, convocou o noivo para uma reunião seríssima.

-Eu espero que não tenha feito nada de errado dessa vez - ele disse a Dominique quando ela abriu a porta, tentando brincar, mas preocupado.

-Não, não é nada disso - ela se permitiu rir - nós só precisamos começar a planejar o casamento, eu espero que você tenha uma certa pressa em se casar, não?

-Ah sim, pode apostar que sim - Roger não hesitou em responder.

-Pois então, precisamos começar a pensar em tudo - ela retomou o assunto - começando pelos recursos, o princípio de tudo.

-Quer dizer como vamos pagar a festa e tudo mais? - Roger deu de ombros, enquanto se acomodava no sofá, se espreguiçando como um gato folgado, Dominique ignorou sua folga - não se preocupe com isso meu amor, eu pago por tudo, quero que tudo saia como você sonha.

-Bom, por mais que eu esteja grata pela sua gentileza - Dominique disse docemente, com um pouco de ironia - esse casamento também é seu, então você tem que me ajudar a decidir sobre tudo.

-Não Domi, isso me soa chato e cansativo, com todo respeito - ele fez uma careta - eu prefiro deixar tudo pra você, não que eu seja preguiçoso, ou esteja querendo me livrar do trabalho, é só que... Não tenho muita paciência pra essas coisas.

-Ah Roger Meddows Taylor! - Dominique fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, gritando o nome completo do noivo - o que eu faço com você?

-Só casa comigo - ele reafirmou, dando uma risadinha.

Em resposta, sua noiva deu um tapa um pouco mais forte que o comum em seu braço.

-Esse doeu! - ele esfregou o local que estava ardendo.

-Eu tô falando sério! - ela insistiu, falando diretamente na frente da cara de Roger, a poucos centímetros de distância.

-Eu também - ele a repetiu, se inclinando um pouco mais pra frente - você é muito melhor em organização do que eu.

-Isso é verdade - ela deu o braço a torcer, revirando os olhos.

Roger aproveitou a proximidade e a beijou, o que a acabou convencendo de tomar conta de tudo.

-Tudo bem, espertinho - Dominique apontou um dedo indicador para ele - você venceu, mas vai participar da organização porque não tem casamento nenhum sem a vossa pessoa, e se eu fizer alguma coisa que você não gostar, não quero você me culpando.

-Tudo bem, é justo - ele ergueu as mãos, rendido - só vamos agilizar as coisas, tá legal?

-Como quiser, Monsier Taylor - ela acabou concordando.

Assim, Dominique tirou uma agenda e uma caneta da bolsa, Roger se sentou direito e deu espaço pra que a noiva ocupasse o lugar ao seu lado.

-Muito bem - ela tomou sua postura de assistente, começando suas anotações - temos a questão dos recursos decidida, mas meu amor, eu não quero nada que esbanje e chame atenção.

-Quer saber? Eu também não - Roger replicou - eu concordo que é um momento especial e só os amigos próximos deveriam estar conosco.

-Isso, foi o que eu pensei - ela assentiu - mas eu também quero uma entrada triunfal digna de uma noiva, o que me lembra o local da cerimônia, em que igreja deveríamos nos casar?

-Nada de igreja, é formal demais, ah tá aí uma coisa que eu exigo nesse casamento - ele ficou um tanto agitado - não quero uma coisa muito formal.

-O que seria "não muito formal?" - a noiva ficou desconfiada e preocupada.

-Ah você sabe, nada muito sério demais - ele deu de ombros.

-Roger, um casamento é uma coisa muito séria - ela se virou pra ele, com a cara fechada.

-É claro que é, eu sei bem disso, só não quero que a cerimônia seja séria demais, séria, mas na medida certa - ele explicou melhor.

-Certo, eu entendi, está tudo bem pra mim, contando que tenha minha entrada e meu vestido, e um bom lugar pra receber os convidados - Dominique exigiu de novo - o que me faz lembrar que não decidimos sobre o lugar, de novo.

-Está bem - Roger tomou um momento para pensar - que tal... Hyde Park?

-Hyde Park? Escolha curiosa... - Dominique estranhou a ideia - onde exatamente em Hyde Park nos casaríamos? É um lugar público e em plena luz do dia, a sua presença atraíria muita atenção.

-É, de dia sim, mas de noite... - Roger sorriu ao perceber as ideias brotando em sua mente - isso, vamos fazer a cerimônia à noite, conseguimos uma licença com a prefeitura e iluminamos o lugar com fogo, tochas pra ser mais preciso, e montamos as cadeiras e um altar num lugar mais isolado do parque. É o lugar que a gente se conheceu também, afinal de contas, é bem especial.

Todo aquele plano surpreendeu Dominique.

-Pra quem não queria ajudar até que você teve uma ideia excelente! - ela elogiou - é bem diferente, eu gostei, então, se não vamos casar numa igreja, chamamos um juiz pra realizar a cerimônia.

-E se abríssemos uma exceção e chamássemos outra pessoa que conseguisse uma licença temporária para oficializar um casamento? - Roger sugeriu.

-Certo, tá aí outra ideia diferente que gostei - ela concordou - mas quem você sugere pra fazer isso? Tem que ser alguém conhecido, não?

-É, que tal o Brian? - ele sorriu ao sugerir, achando que era uma boa ideia.

-Brian? O nosso Brian? - ela se impressionou outra vez - de todas as opções que eu pensei, ele se encaixa melhor que qualquer um.

-Apesar daquele penteado, ele é certinho o suficiente pra função - Roger brincou.

-Rog! - Dominique riu, um tanto indignada - mas nesse ponto tem razão, Brian é responsável e eu acho que ele adoraria nos casar.

-Então, pronto, temos quase tudo decidido, estou liberado, futura esposa? - ele tentou implorar.

O jeito que Roger a chamou fez Dominique sentir borboletas no estômago.

-Ainda não, futuro marido! - ela disse, encantada - onde vamos receber todo mundo?

-Na nossa casa nova, é claro! - Roger respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Casa? Como assim, você comprou uma casa? - foi o que mais impressionou Dominique durante a noite toda.

-Bom, ainda não, mas tem um lugar em Surray que eu estava considerando - Roger contou - eu ia te levar pra conhecer, se você gostar, a casa é nossa.

-Rog, você acabou pensando muito além do que eu imaginei que iria pensar - ela comentou, emocionada - então tá, nossa festa vai ser na nossa casa em Surray.

-Você nem viu a casa ainda! - Roger provocou em tom de brincadeira.

-Eu confio no seu bom gosto - ela rebateu, o beijando em seguida, mostrando toda sua gratidão por Roger já estar pensando no futuro e na estadia deles.

-Tem mais alguma coisa pra decidir? - Roger perguntou, um pouco mais interessado em ajudar.

-Hã... O que vamos vestir e a data - ela respondeu - depois é só distribuir os convites e escolher o buffet.

-Certo, é só comprar o vestido que você quiser, eu pago, o mesmo vale pra mim - o noivo disse de boa vontade - e você escolhe a comida e a data.

-Tudo bem - Dominique gostou da divisão - já sei o que servir no jantar, quanto à data, que tal 12 de abril?

-Se der tempo de arranjar tudo até lá, pra mim está ótimo - ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Então agora, deixa tudo comigo que eu vou garantir que meu casamento seja perfeito - Dominique soou como uma menina sonhadora.

-Nosso casamento - Roger a corrigiu gentilmente.

-É - ela concordou, olhando para ele, encantada.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo, animados e ansiosos para que o dia que estavam planejando chegasse logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria muito escrever esse capítulo, foi divertido fazer a Domi toda responsável e o Roger só brincando, mas eu amo muito as ideias dele pro casamento. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	28. Encontros Familiares

Françoise estava ao lado de sua mãe, esperando por sua carona no aeroporto Heathrow em Londres. Dominique tinha prometido pelo telefone que as buscaria pontualmente, e elas não precisariam se preocupar com táxi ou nenhuma despesa.

Dominique já estava lá, à procura de sua mãe e de sua irmã, e ficou tão feliz ao vê-las que não hesitou ao abraçá-las.

- _É tão bom ver vocês!_  - exclamou ela.

- _Igualmente minha querida, já faz tempo demais que não nos vemos_ \- Marie Beyrand afirmou pela milésima vez.

- _Eu sei, e peço desculpas outra vez_  - Domi ficou um pouco sem graça com a bronca da mãe - mas estou feliz que estejam aqui agora.

- _Pois é, você vai se casar!_ \- Françoise disse impressionada - não achei que veria esse dia chegar.

- _Por que exatamente?_  - Dominique estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

- _Você achou tempo pra namorar quando só pensava em trabalho e mais trabalho_  - Fran foi sincera.

- _Vou confessar que você tem razão_ \- mesmo assim, Domi ainda fez uma careta - então, vamos indo? Roger está esperando.

- _Então, ele está aqui? Ah, que maravilha! -_  a mãe das moças se empolgou, o que causou espanto às filhas.

Dominique apenas as levou onde Roger estava. Quando a sra. Beyrand o avistou, sorriu ainda mais largamente, como se o aprovasse ainda mais. Françoise por sua vez estava ainda mais impressionada.

- _Bem vindas a Londres e obrigado por virem_  - Roger disse em seu francês com sotaque, apertando delicadamente as mãos das Beyrand.

-É... Prazer em conhecê-lo, sr. Taylor - arriscou a sra. Beyrand em inglês - você é muito bonito... Em pessoa.

-Obrigado, sra. Beyrand - Roger não negou gostar do elogio, dando um sorriso ainda maior à sogra.

-Oi, Roger, obrigada pelo convite do casamento - Françoise foi mais séria.

-Eu que agradeço por vocês terem vindo - ele também foi mais sério com ela - é um prazer receber vocês.

Roger as levou para o apartamento de Dominique, aproveitando o dia de folga.   


Tanto John Reid como seus companheiros de banda decidiram trabalhar um pouco menos para dar mais tempo ao noivo para cuidar dos preparativos do casamento. Preparativos esses que também incluíam ele receber a própria família também.

Durante o dia em que Marie e Françoise chegaram, Roger passou o dia com a família da noiva, respondendo às perguntas delas com a ajuda da tradução de Dominique, contando mais sobre sua vida, seus amigos, a banda. Felizmente, as Beyrand aprovaram o homem que seria o marido de Dominique, apesar do jeito descontraído e relaxado, Taylor levava muito a sério seus compromissos e prioridades, sendo a maior delas, Dominique.

Tudo estava bem, quando chegou a vez de ele receber os Taylor em Londres. Naturalmente, Dominique ficou nervosa, queria deixar uma boa impressão a Winnie e Clare, e se possível, se tornar amiga delas o mais rápido possível.

As três se encontraram no apartamento de Roger. Dominique ficou esperando enquanto ele foi buscá-las no aeroporto.

-Então, essa é a Dominique - disse a sra. Taylor, mas com orgulho, nem um pingo de desprezo - é tão bom poder te conhecer depois de tanto tempo que só ouço Roger falar de você, e tudo que ele diz faz jus a quem você é.

-Ah sra. Taylor, nem sem o que dizer - Domi ficou surpresa, o encontro estava saindo melhor do que ela esperava - obrigada.

-Não tem de quê - Winnie se aproximou, abraçando sua futura nora.

-Você é incrível, Dominique, sério! - Clare foi tão descontraída quanto o irmão.

-Oi, Clare, não é? - Domi deu um sorriso sem graça, cumprimentando a cunhada - prazer em conhecê-la, mas por que exatamente eu sou incrível?

-Não é difícil responder essa pergunta - Roger sorriu de lado para a noiva.

-Ela perguntou pra mim, bobão - Clare rebateu, mas de um jeito brincalhão - bom, você foi a única que conseguiu dar um jeito no meu irmão. Se tinha uma coisa que me incomodava era ver ele correndo de duas namoradas, pra uma não descobrir a outra, quando ele já estava de olho na terceira...

-Clare, Clare, Clare, eu não sou mais assim!- Roger gesticulou exageradamente, quase tapando a boca da irmã.

-Que história é essa? - Dominique estava curiosa, não com ciúmes.

-Não importa, Domi, está no passado - o noivo dela justificou.

-Tudo bem, eu posso ter falado demais, mas Roger sempre foi muito namorador - Clare voltou a falar - eu ficava torcendo pra que um dia ele criasse juízo e conhecesse algo especial, eu achei que essa pessoa seria a Jo, mas eu fico feliz que tenha sido você, de verdade.

-Bom, eu nem sabia que era capaz de tamanha façanha - Dominique foi sincera - mas eu fico feliz por ver que o Roger mudou, por mim e pro bem dele.

-Eu estou bem aqui, mas concordo com tudo isso - Roger se manifestou diante das declarações da irmã, beijando a bochecha da noiva, contente.

Uns dias depois, para a surpresa de Dominique, ela recebeu uma ligação de Michael Taylor. Roger não falava muito do pai, ela logo deduziu que era um assunto delicado, por isso ela não o pressionou quanto a isso. Quando ela mencionou enviar um convite a Michael, Roger não objetou, dizendo que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse, ele duvidava que o pai comparecesse, de qualquer forma.

-Alô? - ela disse ao telefone, na recepção do trabalho, percebendo a hesitação do outro lado da linha.

-Eu falo com a srta. Beyrand, noiva do Roger Taylor? - perguntou o senhor, e Dominique ficou desconfiada de quem era.

-Sou eu mesma, por que? - ela foi educada, apesar de incisiva.

-Eu sou Michael, pai do Roger, gostaria de... - ele hesitou de novo, procurando palavras certas a se dizer - eu gostaria de ir ao casamento, só não sei se ele aceitaria.

-Eu entendo, sr. Taylor - Dominique usou toda sua cortesia, mas também sentindo o coração partir só de pensar na mágoa que o noivo sentia por seu pai - o senhor foi convidado, tem direito de ir como qualquer outro convidado, o Roger... Ele me autorizou a te convidar, seria um prazer tê-lo conosco.

-Eu... Agradeço sua gentileza, senhorita - ele respondeu baixinho - tchau.

Michael desligou tão rápido que Dominique não teve tempo de reagir. Mesmo assim, estava claro que ela precisava fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

Assim que saiu do trabalho, foi direto para o apartamento de Roger. Ela sorriu quando ele veio cumprimentá-la com um beijo, mas ele também notou sua preocupação.

-Que foi, Domi? Espero que o Branson não tenha pegado no seu pé hoje - Roger tentou brincar, conseguindo arrancar só um pequeno sorriso dela.

-Não tem nada a ver com o sr. Branson, ele sempre me trata bem - ela começou a explicar - é só que seu pai me ligou hoje, ele está com receio de vir ao casamento, por sua causa.

-Minha causa? - Roger não conseguiu evitar de se exaltar - ah não, a culpa é toda dele.

-Por que? Eu sei que é difícil pra você falar disso, mas eu acho que, como sua futura esposa, eu mereço saber - Dominique suplicou.

-Claro, tem razão - ele se acalmou um pouco - Dominique, o meu pai sempre foi um bruto, sem paciência nenhuma com a gente, ou com a minha mãe, parecia que nada ou ninguém conseguia agradá-lo e às vezes, ele descontava essa raiva na gente. Minha mãe chegou a um ponto que não aguentou mais e se separou dele.

-Eu entendo, eu entendo - ela repetiu, reafirmando seu sentimento, o abraçando - mas, não tem nem um pouquinho de chance, do seu pai ainda amar vocês? Afinal, você e a Clare são filhos dele.

-Eu... - Roger deixou uma lágrima cair - eu acho que sim, mas a raiva sempre escondeu o amor dele.

-Talvez você devesse dar uma chance a esse amor escondido, pelo menos nesse dia - ela aconselhou, acariciando as costas do noivo - ele me pareceu bem sincero no telefone.

Roger deu um longo suspiro, tentando se recuperar daquele momento de forte emoção.

-Ele pode vir se quiser, mas não prometo nada, não sei se sou capaz de falar com ele - ele olhou com pesar para a noiva - me desculpe, Domi, mas é só isso que posso fazer.

-E está bom pra mim, sério - ela deu um longo beijo em sua bochecha, para que ele não esquece do quanto era amado.

Assim, Dominique se preparou para receber Michael em seu casamento, apoiando Roger no meio daquele encontro difícil.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu achei o final do capítulo meio triste, mas enfim, o Roger realmente não se dava muito bem com o pai dele na vida real. Mas o lado bom pessoal é que o próximo capítulo vai ser sobre o casamento! Espero que gostem, obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	29. O casamento de Dominique e Roger

Roger tinha se sentido tão nervoso, mas também tão ansioso, que não sabia o que fazer para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Se estivesse se sentindo assim há alguns anos atrás, provavelmente pegaria o carro e daria voltas ininterruptas sem destino certo, mas hoje não, ele não estava perdido, sua vida estava tomando rumo, ganhando ainda mais sentido porque ele se casaria com Dominique. Resolveu passar um tempo treinando, tocar era outra coisa que realmente o ajudava a relaxar, a esquecer dos problemas fazendo música, mas ainda assim a hora teimava a passar. Só lhe restava ser paciente e foi isso que ele decidiu fazer, esperando pela hora e momento certos.

Já Dominique sentia que não teria nenhum tempo para respirar naquele dia a não ser na hora da festa em si, ela acertava cada último e pequeno detalhe do casamento, garantindo que tudo corresse bem. Ela chegou por volta das 5:30 em casa e só então começou a se arrumar.

Às 6:30, Roger já estava tomando seu lugar ao lado do altar, poucos convidados já preenchiam as cadeiras destinadas para eles e, conforme o sol foi sumindo levando a luz do dia, o noivo forçou sua visão para enxergar melhor à sua frente, a uma certa distância, exatamente no ponto em que Dominique passaria. De repente, sua ansiedade o atacou outra vez, as mãos tremiam e suavam, a impressão que ele tinha era que fazia um século que ele não tinha visto sua amada. Todo esse comportamento peculiar era compreensível, como também visível, e por isso não passou despercebido por Chrissie, que estava sentada ao lado de Brian; o marido dela, por sua vez, revisava suas falas para o casamento, já ela, olhava com orgulho e um com um quê de divertimento para o noivo. Quando Brian terminou sua leitura, também percebeu como seu melhor amigo estava, sorriu a princípio, encantado com o fato de que Roger era agora um noivo ansioso esperando pela noiva, e depois, o entendeu completamente. Levantou-se e foi até ele, buscando confortá-lo.

-Ei, cara, fica calmo, tá legal? – Brian pôs as duas mãos nos ombros dele – eu sei que as emoções são fortes demais pra segurar, mas não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu sei, Bri, é só que eu nunca fui muito paciente, você sabe disso – Roger deu de ombros.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe que cada segundo que esperou, desde que conheceu Dominique até agora, justo agora que faltou só meros minutos, valem a pena serem esperados – Brian sorriu com confiança.

-É irmão, como sempre, você tem razão – Roger deu um sorriso sincero, enquanto seu amigo voltou para seu lugar.

O velho May estava certo, pensou o noivo, mas ainda assim, era quase uma tortura continuar esperando, ainda mais quando todos os pensamentos de Roger se voltaram para Dominique, como ela estaria naquele momento, se ela já estava a caminho. Sem conseguir se controlar, ele começou a caminhar de um lado pro outro. A esse ponto, seus padrinhos e madrinhas já estavam posicionados ao lado dele, apenas esperando pela noiva, e reagiram de forma diferente ao desespero de Roger, os garotos acharam divertido enquanto as garotas o acharam fofo, mas Taylor aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer perguntas que talvez só a sra. May poderia responder.

-Acha que tá tudo bem com ela? – ele foi direto, soando aflito, sem se importar de especificar de quem estava falando - você ao menos falou com ela hoje? Como é que ela tava? Nenhum sinal de ela desistir, né?

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum a não ser pra cá, Rog, eu garanto - Chrissie disse sem dúvida alguma, conhecendo bem sua amiga - ela realmente ama você, e eu espero que você a ame pra sempre da mesma forma.

-Eu vou, é claro que eu vou - Roger falou de todo coração, disposto a cumprir isso.

Enquanto os padrinhos discutiam com o noivo, quase não perceberam Dominique chegando. Ao longe, ela se sentia tão pequena diante de toda arrumação e organização. O tapete branco esticado no chão por onde ela passaria, as tochas iluminando o caminho, o arco sobre o altar, Brian posicionado para começar a cerimônia. Por um momento se sentiu solitária, seu coração tremeu de saudade, como gostaria que seu pai estivesse ali, mas ele tinha partido já há um bom tempo e tudo que sua filha mais velha podia fazer no momento era caminhar, se casar com o homem que amava, honrando a memória de seu pai vivendo uma vida feliz. Ela então caminhou, um passo de cada vez, mantendo sua delicadeza e elegância tão características, mas transbordando sua emoção em suas feições.

Assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre ela, Roger ficou estático, Dominique estava tão próxima, linda, como um anjo, seu anjo, o vestido branco imaculado, a franja caindo delicadamente sobre a testa, o resto do cabelo solto para trás, perfeita, um verdadeiro sonho. Por um momento, ele não conseguiu se mexer, apenas admirá-la.

-Vai lá buscar ela – Chrissie aconselhou o amigo, falando baixinho.

Roger assentiu, se apressando a ir até a noiva, parando um tanto afoito bem na frente dela.

-Oi... – ele disse num suspiro, completamente encantado, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

-Oi – Dominique respondeu, comovida por vê-lo tão apaixonado, ainda mais do que já era.

Sem conseguir se conter, Roger a beijou, sem se importar com mais nada, apenas com ela, em reafirmar que ela era real e estava bem ali. Domi não achou ruim e acabou se rendendo.

-Rog, isso é no final! – Freddie o alertou em voz alta, o que surtiu um certo efeito no noivo e provocou risadas dos demais presentes.

Roger então aceitou oferecer um braço a Dominique e os dois caminharam juntos até o altar.

-Bom... - Brian ficou um tanto sem graça com o beijo inesperado, mas se recompôs para realizar sua função - boa noite a todos! Falo em nome de Roger e Dominique que é um prazer recebê-los nessa hora e nesse lugar para vermos esses nossos dois amigos, que tanto amamos, se unirem em casamento. Devem estar se perguntando, porque se casar em Hyde Park. Bom, esse lugar é onde o amor de Dominique e Roger nasceu, de forma inusitada, confesso, envolvendo bombinhas e chicletes, mas aqui estamos nós. Não haveria melhor lugar para se celebrar essa união. Roger Taylor, Roger Meddows Taylor, meu velho amigo, que sempre me deu dor de cabeça, mas nunca me negou um ombro amigo quando eu precisei, hoje você faz a escolha de tornar Dominique sua esposa, quem você irá amar e cuidar para sempre?

-Sim! – Roger disse alto, de forma que todos o ouviram.

-Dominique Beyrand – Brian disse a ela - a sensata e sábia Domi, a garota das pegadinhas, nossa irmã de coração, hoje você faz a escolha de tornar Roger seu marido, quem você irá amar e cuidar para sempre?

-Sim – Dominique falou olhando para Roger.

-Diante disso – Brian continuou - mostrando que realmente se tornam cônjuge um do outro, peço que declarem seu amor um ao outro nesse momento. Dominique, primeiro.

-Roger... - ela o chamou, suspirando como a mulher apaixonada por ele que era - eu achava que você era um completo babaca quando te conheci, mas ainda bem que eu vi seu verdadeiro eu, carinhoso, atencioso, sensível, que me faz acreditar ser a única garota do mundo pra você. E desde que estamos juntos, essa sensação nunca foi embora, porque é verdade. Eu te amo de todo coração, mesmo sendo tão bobo às vezes, e eu prometo continuar te amando.

As palmas elogiaram os votos dela.

-Roger, sua vez – Brian instruiu.

-Dominique, eu nunca achei que fosse te encontrar – ele fez uma pausa por estar muito emocionado - porque você é tão única, tão especial, como ninguém que eu tenha encontrado antes. Não sei se você me considera feito pra você, mas eu tenho certeza que você foi feita pra mim, porque sem você eu estaria perdido, e por sua causa, me esforço pra ser melhor, pra estar à sua altura todos os dias. Muito obrigado por me escolher pra ser seu marido, é um privilégio! Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime Rog... - Dominique se comoveu ao ouvir o noivo dizer que amá-la em francês, sua língua materna.

-Bem, diante disso, pelo poder investido em mim temporariamente pelo governo de Sua Majestade, eu declaro Roger e Dominique casados! – Brian declarou com toda alegria - Agora sim é hora de beijar a noiva, Rog!

Ele não perdeu tempo, mas Dominique nem se surpreendeu, ele manteve o beijo por um bom tempo, e naquele momento, ela só gostaria de continuar ali, aproveitando toda a felicidade e amor desse gesto. Enquanto isso, fogos de artifício inundaram o céu noturno sobre Hyde Park, o som supreendendo a noiva, já que essa surpresa tinha sido ideia do noivo.

-Uau! – ela exclamou, impressionada, olhando para o céu colorido.

-Fiz igual o que você fez no dia que nos conhecemos – Roger falou enquanto a abraçava por trás, segurando a cintura dela - mas as minhas bombinhas são de outro tipo...

-Você é impossível! – comentou ela, balançando a cabeça, mas rindo, pensando que só Roger Taylor poderia fazer uma coisa dessas.

A memória do ensaio do Queen em que ela se vingou do comportamento irritante dele era divertida, e mesmo irônica, fazia todo sentido agora. Como Brian tinha dito, eles começaram de um jeito inusitado, improvável, mas estarem juntos é o que deveria acontecer, ela sentia isso em seu coração.

Com seus rostos tão perto um do outro, Roger e Dominique admiraram o espetáculo de luzes sobre sua cabeça, felizes por agora estariam juntos para sempre como marido e mulher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo muito esse casamento, é um dos meus favoritos de todos que eu escrevi pro universo de PODC e espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Até mais!


	30. Meses seguintes

Dominique e Roger tinham acabado de chegar à sua festa e para a alegria deles, tudo estava perfeito, tanto que ela acabou suspirando de alívio.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? - Roger perguntou ao lado dela, levemente preocupado.

-Ah sim, é que tudo está tão lindo, por um momento não achei que fosse conseguir - ela confessou.

-Não, não há nada que você não possa fazer, você é a pessoa mais responsável e competente que conheço - ele elogiou, o que fez a esposa corar.

-Obrigada - ela sorriu.

Com novo ânimo pelas palavras de apoio do marido, ela o acompanhou em cumprimentar os convidados, agradecendo a presença de todos. Quando viu que estava se aproximando do seu pai, Roger se esquivou um pouco.

-Eu vou lá com os meninos - ele disfarçou, olhando para os instrumentos em posição, só esperando para serem tocados - eles devem estar animados pra tocar.

-Claro, pode ir - Domi beijou sua bochecha, se despedindo do marido temporariamente.

A sra. Taylor por sua vez, encontrou refúgio com suas amigas, sentando-se ao lado das outras "Queen Girls".

-Oi, gente, está tudo bem por aqui? Estão bem acomodadas? - ela foi atenciosa com as amigas.

-Não se preocupe, estamos ótimas, obrigada - Mary agradeceu por todas.

-Falando em estar bem, como é que você está agora? Depois que tudo passou - Veronica perguntou.

-Sinceramente, parece que o pior já passou - Dominique se permitiu rir - tenho a impressão que aturar o Roger todo dia vai ser muito mais fácil porque já estou acostumada.

-É, eu acho que depois que a gente casa algumas coisas ficam mais fáceis e outras mais difíceis - Chrissie opinou - mas no final você acaba aprendendo a lidar com tudo isso.

-Sim, sra. May, espero que isso aconteça comigo - Domi sorriu, esperançosa, para a amiga.

As meninas continuariam conversando se não fossem interrompidas por Roger e os meninos começando a tocar.

-Oi, gente, boa noite! - ele gritou, cumprimentando o público - agradeço de novo por ter vindo e agradeço você, Domi, por ser parte da minha vida, eu te amo!

-Também te amo! - ela gritou de volta.

-Então, vamos começar a agitar essa festa! - Roger retomou - e com vocês, um concerto especial de mim e dos meus melhores amigos, Queen!

A primeira virada que ele tocou na bateria vinha direto de "I'm in love with my car". Se tinha uma coisa que Mary, Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica mais gostavam de fazer eram ver seus amados tocando juntos, mas as quatro também não eram exatamente fãs da música de carro de Roger. A sra. Taylor não toleraria aquela canção peculiar no seu casamento, pediu licença às amigas e foi até onde Roger estava.

-Rog... - ela sussurrou, tentando não atrapalhar a apresentação.

-Oi - ele respondeu rapidamente, tentando não se distrair.

-Dá pra mudar de música? - ela pediu, um tanto irritada.

-Por que? - ele ficou confuso.

-Por favor! - ela falou com um pouco mais de firmeza, ele apenas assentiu e deu um sinal para os amigos.

Mudaram a canção para "Modern Times Rock'n Roll", Roger sabia que era melhor agradar a esposa, afinal, o casamento era dela também e ele tinha suas próprias desconfianças sobre o real motivo de Dominique ter pedido para trocar de música.

Embalados pelo som do Queen e outras canções, os convidados dos Taylor dançaram e apreciaram as músicas e, querendo ou não, o fim da festa foi chegando. Clare e Winnie já estavam indo, Michael conseguiu correr e se despedir delas, sua ex esposa tinha aprendido a perdoa-lo, sua filha ainda mantinha suas considerações por ele. É claro que ele também não queria sair sem se despedir dos noivos e agradecer pela festa.

Dominique o viu se aproximando, Roger ficou um pouco tenso, mas dessa vez não fez nada, ficou sem reação esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

-Eu já estou indo, senhorita, quer dizer, senhora - ele ficou sem graça ao se corrigir, olhando para baixo por um breve momento e depois, olhou de volta nos olhos de Dominique - obrigado.

-Eu é que agradeço por ter vindo - ela foi compreensiva, o abraçando - de verdade.

-Certo e... - ele olhou para o filho com receio - Roger... Fico feliz que tenha se casado, você é um rapaz de sorte, Dominique é encantadora.

Ela mesma sorriu ao ouvir o elogio, sabia que era um momento a sós e particular, mas sabia que se saísse, Roger nunca a perdoaria. Apenas se esforçou para ficar quieta e imperceptível para não atrapalhar.

-Eu espero que sejam felizes e que você a valorize, não desperdice as chances que tem como eu fiz - Michael disse arrependido.

-Eu não vou, tenho certeza de que não vou, estou empenhado a não perder - Roger respondeu com seriedade, alfinetaria mais, mas conseguiu se conter.

-Boa noite, filho - Michael sentiu que era melhor partir.

-Boa noite, pai - Roger ao menos conseguiu apertar a mão dele.

Dominique o abraçou, o recompensando por seu grande ato de coragem. Passado o confronto emocional, o casal pôde finalmente relaxar e passar sua lua de mel em Paris, era um dos lugares favoritos de Dominique, onde ela havia crescido e Roger, devido às turnês, conhecia a cidade relativamente bem.

Foram duas semanas maravilhosas, apenas um na companhia do outro, mas logo o dever os chamou. Antes que pudessem realmente se instalar, a residência dos Taylor exigia cuidados a mais e novamente, Dominique Taylor ficou encarregada disso.

Depois de chegarem a Londres, organizando tudo, finalmente se mudaram, começando se habituar ao seu novo lar. A casa era relativamente grande, com o pátio dos fundos ocupando um longo espaço, mas com alguns quartos a mais. O melhor de todos os quartos da casa era deles.

De volta ao trabalho, os Taylor continuaram com suas respectivas funções, Dominique com o sr. Branson e Roger com o Queen. No momento, a banda estava mais focada em seu trabalho de estúdio do que na próxima turnê, o que era um alívio para a sra. Taylor, já que não queria se despedir do marido tão cedo.

Já habituada aos costumes e manias de Roger, Domi ficou contente ao vê-lo concentrado, trabalhando em algo importante. Por seu jeito agitado e impulsivo, ele escrevia rapidamente, murmurava um ritmo, batucava com a caneta na perna, voltava a escrever.

-Então... - ela disse baixinho, tentando não atrapalhar, mas querendo chamar a atenção dele.

-Fala amor - ele parou olhando pra ela, pedindo de um jeito descontraído e fofo.

-Esse é o seu processo de compor? - perguntou sua esposa.

-Ah acho que sim, nunca reparei se tinha um método ou não, fazer música tá mais pra uma coisa natural - ele deu de ombros.

-Suponho que sim - ela concordou com uma mão no queixo - e eu posso dar uma olhada na sua mais nova composição?

-Ah ainda não porque não está pronta, sinto muito Domi - ele realmente ficou receoso - prefiro que você veja a versão final.

-Vai realmente negar um pedido da sua esposa? - ela tentou provocar, brincando.

-Vou, porque eu sei que é possível realizar seu pedido de uma forma melhor - ele deu seu sorriso de lado e roubou um beijo dela - hum, você poderia ver a gente gravando, quando formos gravar.

-Eu posso até tentar ir, mas não sei se vou estar disponível por causa do trabalho - ela ponderou.

-Você e seu trabalho! - Roger revirou os olhos, exasperado - será que ama mais trabalhar do que eu?

-Não, claro que não - Dominique riu e beijou a bochecha dele - eu posso dar um jeitinho e conseguir ir, tá bem?

-Tá ótimo, obrigado - ele sorriu de forma genuína.

-De nada - ela o beijou, decidindo deixá-lo com seu trabalho e não distraí-lo mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom esse foi um resumo da vida do Roger e da Dominique depois do casamento, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	31. Ficando em casa

Por mais que o trabalho tenha sido uma das prioridades de Dominique por muito tempo, ela foi aos poucos deixando-o em segundo plano ao ter um relacionamento sério com Roger, e isso ficou ainda mais evidente assim que ela se casou com ele. Se fosse antes de estarem juntos, ela não faltaria ao trabalho nem se estivesse doente, mas agora, sabendo que o marido passaria alguns meses bem longe dela, chegando a ficarem separados por um oceano inteiro, ela fez questão de tirar um dia de folga para se despedir de Roger no aeroporto. O Queen estava prestes a embarcar para o Brasil, participando do festival local chamado Rock in Rio.

A bagagem dele já estava despachada, os meninos estavam ali, se despedindo da namorada e esposas, estavam relativamente descontraídos, acostumados com ocasiões assim, mas entre eles, Chrissie parecia muito nervosa e Dominique notou isso, sabendo do motivo também.

-Chrissie, está tudo bem - a sra. Taylor se aproximou dela, afirmando uma coisa boa mesmo sentindo as dúvidas da amiga.

-Ah claro, eu sei, vai ficar tudo bem, mas, sabe quando se começa um emprego novo ou algo do tipo? É literalmente assim que eu me sinto - confessou a sra. May, um tanto nervosa.

-Eu entendo, é completamente diferente do que você estava acostumada, quer dizer, mas de um certo modo, você está habituada a tudo isso, acompanhando os meninos desde sempre - Dominique apontou - apenas encare isso tudo como mais uma viagem e eu tenho certeza que Brian vai estar sempre do seu lado, e claro, não poupe o Roger se ele aprontar com você, tem minha autorização pra isso.

A última parte fez Chrissie rir, e ela relaxou. Dominique lhe deu um abraço de despedida, lhe desejando mais sorte como assistente. Roger então se aproximou, enfrentando o momento com dificuldade. Não tinha se passado um dia em que eles não se vissem desde que tinham começado a namorar, e agora ele ficaria longe de sua amada, começando já a sentir a dor da distância.

-Faça uma boa viagem - a sra. Taylor desejou ao marido, com um suspiro - tome cuidado, não se meta em encrenca e mais importante, faça um ótimo trabalho agitando o Rio.

-Ah pode deixar, senhora, voltarei são e salvo pra você, é uma promessa - Roger chegou a colocar uma mão sobre o coração.

-Vou sentir saudade - ela o abraçou sem cerimônia, sentindo a grande necessidade de fazer isso - me liga sempre que puder, e... eu te amo, te amo muito, Roger!

-Ei, não se preocupa, vai ser como quando ficamos em Wales, é claro que te ligo, eu também te amo muito, Domi - assim que terminou, Roger a beijou por um longo tempo.

Só então se separaram, e ela o viu subir o avião, observando ao longe, enquanto pensava como seriam esses próximos dias.

Ela continuou focada em seu trabalho, mas feliz por cada ligação nova que recebia. Roger sempre ficava empolgado ao telefone, falando do que mais tinha gostado no Brasil e como o público tinha os recebido de forma tão maravilhosa. Quando ele não ligava, e a noite à frente parecia cumprida demais, Dominique acabava indo visitar Veronica ou Mary, o que sempre ajudava.

Numa noite dessas, depois de um pouco de descanso, Dominique acabou indo visitar os Deacon. Encontrou Roni um tanto cansada, mas mesmo assim, sua amiga ainda estava bem disposta e sorridente.

-Que bom te ver, Dominique, entre, por favor - ela ofereceu à visitante.

-Eu espero que não esteja te atrapalhando ou nada assim, eu achei que fosse uma boa ideia fazer uma visita - se justificou a sra. Taylor.

-E é, claro que é, fazemos companhia uma a outra - Roni concordou.

-E o Bobby, onde está? - Domi sentiu falta do garotinho.

-Pois é, acabei de colocá-lo pra dormir, às vezes, ele pode ser bem teimoso e não dormir de jeito nenhum, ainda mais agora, por causa do John e os meninos longe - a sra. Deacon explicou.

-Claro, essas viagens devem ser ainda mais difíceis pra ele, porque ele é tão novinho pra entender - Dominique ponderou.

-Tem razão, é verdade, mas pelo menos eu tenho esperança que quando ele crescer, ele entenda melhor, aliás, os dois - Roni sorriu e apontou para a própria barriga.

-Ah verdade, o bebê que está vindo, como é que você está se sentindo? - a visitante se lembrou das condições da amiga.

-Bem, muito bem mesmo, às vezes um pouco ansiosa, mas logo passa - Roni foi franca - sabe, às vezes a ansiedade é assim, você consegue espantar a preocupação com um pouco de racionalidade e otimismo.

-O que quer dizer exatamente? - Dominique ficou intrigada pelo conceito.

-Ah é só que, pensar que vou ter duas crianças pra cuidar pode ser um pouco apavorante, mas aí lembro que já passei por todas as experiências iniciais com o Robert - Veronica foi dizendo - e tudo foi tão depressa e assustador quando ele nasceu, mas agora as coisas estão muito mais estruturadas, e John é um pai maravilhoso, eu só preciso conseguir dividir bem minha atenção e cuidados com as crianças e vai ficar tudo bem.

-Você faz parecer tão fácil, acho que nasceu pra isso - Domi a elogiou - eu não sei se...

-O que, Domi? Não precisa contar se não quiser, mas eu acho que já sei o que é - Roni acabou deixando escapar.

-Bom, se você sabe, Veronica, não tem porque eu esconder - a sra. Taylor ficou ligeiramente envergonhada - eu confesso que tenho medo, quando acontecer comigo, eu sei que o Roger ama crianças, eu também, de verdade, mas... ser mãe realmente muda sua vida, não é?

-Muda sim - a sra. Deacon foi muito compreensiva - só que tudo que vem com isso leva o medo embora, de verdade, e você seria... vai ser, ouso dizer, uma excelente mãe, quando chegar a hora.

-Obrigada - a sra. Taylor se sentiu grata pela compreensão da amiga.

Colocando as preocupações de lado, Dominique voltou a cuidar da sua casa e dos seus outros interesses, apenas esperando pelo retorno de Roger. Finalmente, ela recebeu a notícia de que ele e os amigos estavam vindo de volta pra casa. Infelizmente, ela não pôde esperá-lo no aeroporto, mas ficou esperando na frente de casa.

Parecia que todos os táxis de Londres estavam passando por Surray naquela tarde, mas nenhum parecia estar trazendo Roger Taylor, até que ele apareceu, estacionando ali na frente.

Dominique se segurou para não ir correndo até ele, Rog parecia o mesmo, nenhuma mudança aparente, o que sua esposa achou que era ótimo.

-E aí, meu amor? - ele fez charme ao falar com ela, que revirou os olhos, mas Dominique tinha sentido falta até disso.

-Oi, Roger - ela lhe deu um abraço apertado e só então o beijou.

-Como é que você tá, minha linda? - ele perguntou com sinceridade.

-Tirando a saudade, tá tudo bem, a casa está em ordem, meu trabalho também, meu marido está de volta, então está tudo uma maravilha! - ela contou animada.

-Concordo - Roger deu um sorriso genuíno à esposa.

Ele pôs uma mão ao redor dos ombros dela, beijando a lateral de sua cabeça, a mantendo perto de si, enquanto adentravam sua casa. Finalmente Roger estava onde mais queria estar e com quem mais queria estar depois de todo o tempo longe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o capítulo de hoje, não é à toa que a Dominique teve essa conversa com a Veronica, porque em breve ela vai ser mãe também, aguardem!
> 
> Queria avisar vocês que no último dia 5, fez um ano que comecei a escrever Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, para comemorar isso, gostaria que vocês escrevessem nos comentários perguntas que vocês gostariam de fazer para o Brian e a Chrissie das minhas histórias. Vou responder tudo, de um jeito bem diferente, apenas aguardem. Obrigada e tchau!


	32. Uma pequena surpresa

Como Roger a tinha convidado, Dominique conseguiu achar espaço em seu tempo para estar presente no estúdio, quando a banda estava gravando as músicas para o novo álbum e foi assim que ela ouviu "Drowse" pela primeira vez.

Depois de todo o processo de ensaios, de ver o que funcionava ou não para a canção, aceitar sugestões, experimentar, finalmente a canção ficou pronta para ser gravada e Dominique a ouviu, era uma melodia suave e muito mais calma do que as que Roger costumava compor, imediatamente a sra. Taylor gostou da música e a elegeu como uma de suas composições favoritas do marido.

Saber disso o deixou contente, por ter o apoio e orgulho da esposa, orgulho esse que se estendeu na presença dela na turnê e demais eventos que envolviam a divulgação de "A Day at the Races". No entanto, enquanto tudo corria bem, Dominique notou algumas diferenças em si mesma, tinha a impressão que estava menos disposta que de costume, talvez fosse seu trabalho extensivo e finalmente estava admitindo que trabalhava demais.

Mesmo assim, seu mal estar não passou e mais que depressa, como costumava fazer com cada problema que lidava, resolveu a situação. Antes de deixar Roger preocupado, ela não lhe avisou nada, só queria resolver a questão de uma vez, se estivesse doente, tomaria o remédio recomendado pelo médico e tudo estaria solucionado. A sra. Taylor foi submetida a vários exames, então esperou por uma resposta. Nenhum médico venho vê-la mais, o que ela estranhou, mas pelo menos enviaram uma enfermeira.

-Bom, senhora, o doutor teve que atender uma emergência, mas estou com os resultados aqui, e seus sintomas indicam que a senhora está grávida - a moça explicou, o que deixou Dominique perplexa.

-Uau... Mon Dieu... - murmurou ela, completamente impressionada - parece que a minha hora chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

A colocação de Dominique espantou a enfermeira, que tinha entendido de forma errada o que ela tinha dito.

-Desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer - a assistente se recompôs - é que um tempo atrás eu estava conversando sobre maternidade com uma amiga minha e... É uma baita coincidência isso acontecer agora...

-Certo - devolveu a enfermeira, já voltando aos seus afazeres - com licença.

Depois de ficar sozinha, Dominique começou a replanejar todos os seus planos, tanto os imediatos, para aquele mesmo dia, como os do futuro, na verdade, seu futuro estava bem ali. Seu filho já estava sendo gerado e isso era incrível demais para que ela compreendesse de uma vez.

Enquanto voltava para casa, começou a rir sozinha, de pura felicidade. Só então começou a pensar em como contaria para Roger, decidiu que era bom esperar mais um pouco, até que se acostumasse com a ideia, sem assustá-lo, já que ela sabia que a reação dele seria grande e exagerada, como toda vez que ele ficava muito emocionado.

Dominique também guardou seu segredo em seu trabalho, aproveitando as semanas seguintes para organizar e adiantar o que fosse necessário, já que logo ela teria que tirar licença maternidade. Ela também estava esperando um momento em que Roger estivesse calmo e tranquilo para ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. Num dia em que ela saiu do trabalho e já o encontrou em casa, percebeu que seria o momento ideal. Roger percebeu a tensão no rosto da esposa e logo se aproximou, oferecendo conforto.

-Domi, que foi? Algum problema? - ele tocou o rosto da esposa com as duas mãos, seu olhar procurava os motivos da preocupação dela.

-Ah não, não é problema, Rog, só senta aqui um pouquinho - ela se acomodou no sofá da sala e seu marido fez o mesmo que ela.

-Se não é problema, é uma coisa séria - ele continuou tentando adivinhar.

-Sim, muito séria, é algo que vai mudar a nossa vida - ela disse categoricamente.

-Ok, tá me assustando - Roger confessou.

-Meu amor - ela disse docemente, percebendo que era melhor ser direta - eu descobri que estou esperando um bebê...

-Ah! - Roger deu um longo suspiro, arregalando os olhos, olhando incrédulo para a esposa - eu não acredito, não acredito... Domi...

Roger então deu uma risada, de felicidade, de encantamento, beijando o rosto da esposa várias vezes, até que a deixou quietinha, para poder falar o que ela queria.

-Eu sei, foi de repente - ela comentou mais quietamente, mas com a mesma felicidade dele.

-Não tem problema nenhum, aliás, mesmo que aconteceu de repente, eu acredito que nada acontece por acaso, o que inclui o pequeno Júnior - Roger deu um sorriso enorme, se ajoelhando de uma vez em frente à esposa, para poder tocar o abdômen dela.

Ainda assim, as mãos dele hesitaram em fazer isso, se lembrando de que devia ser cuidadoso. Só então, bem devagar, ele tocou o ventre de Dominique, fazendo sua presença bem real, mesmo sabendo que o bebê poderia não ter consciência disso.

-Obrigada por ficar feliz, imaginei que fosse ficar - ela acariciou os cabelos dele, emocionada com tanto carinho.

-E como eu sempre digo, você me conhece tão bem, e nunca está errada sobre nada - ele beijou a barriga da esposa, o que causou cócegas e risos nela - é claro que eu estou feliz, eu sei que talvez eu não pareça ter um estilo muito paternal, mas eu quero muito esse filho e eu já o amo demais. Ouviu, Júnior? O papai te ama.

-Eu não sei quanto a Júnior, mas eu concordo que também já amo o mon petit - ela sorriu.

Roger então comemorou a notícia a beijando, demonstrando todo seu amor. Quando se separaram, seus lábios estralaram, e ele ficou de pé rapidamente.

-Eu tive uma ideia! - Roger colocou as mãos na cintura e disse, determinado.

-Certo, eu só espero que não envolva nada perigoso - Dominique recomendou.

-Ah não, não, eu estou tão feliz que eu quero contar pros meninos, o mais rápido possível! - ele contou seu plano, animadamente - espera, tem a minha mãe e a sua mãe, e a minha irmã e a sua irmã pra contarmos.

-Meu amor, respira, uma coisa de cada vez, tá legal? - foi a vez dela tocar o rosto do marido - vamos fazer assim, contamos pra família primeiro, e pro pessoal, podemos fazer um jantar pra eles, amanhã, tá bem? Aí vamos ter tempo pra organizar tudo.

-Claro, desculpe a pressa, é que eu estou tão animado! - Roger estava realmente enérgico.

-É, estou vendo, mas vamos mais devagar, isso vai ser importante pra quando o bebê nascer - disse Domi gentilmente.

Roger assentiu e a beijou mais uma vez. Mais calmo, ele ligou para sua mãe e Clare, que ficaram espantosamente contentes. Deixaram claro a Roger que era um verdadeiro milagre ele estar se tornando um pai de família, no que ele acabou concordando no meio da sua irritação.

Marie e Françoise também ficaram surpresas e chegaram a chorar pela emoção de saberem que sua querida Domi se tornaria mãe. Quanto aos amigos, os Taylor esperariam até a noite seguinte para dividir o motivo da sua grande alegria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o primeiro bebê Taylor! Eu amei muito escrever esse capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado também!


	33. Comemorando em Família

Sob a supervisão atenta de Dominique, a mesa de sua casa estava pronta para receber seus amigos. O Queen era mais que uma banda, ela percebeu isso desde a primeira vez que viu os quatro companheiros, eles tinham uma cumplicidade incrível, que perpetuava fora do ambiente de trabalho, essa amizade se estendeu até ela também, e era por isso que ela e Roger faziam questão de comemorar as boas notícias de uma maneira especial, com seus amigos.

-Eu só espero que eles não se atrasem - Roger checou o relógio mais uma vez - eu tô tão ansioso pra contar!

-Eu sei, é bem visível - ela gesticulou para ele, brincando - mas calma, falta pouco agora, logo eles vão estar aqui.

Um instante depois, a campainha tocou, alertando os donos da casa de que suas visitas tinham chegado. Roger saiu correndo como uma criança prestes a ganhar um presente, sua expressão era tão eufórica que acabou assustando Brian.

-Cara... Tá tudo bem? – disse o guitarrista, surpreso e preocupado.

-Isso? – Taylor gesticulou para si mesmo, tendo consciência do quão feliz estava – não esquenta Bri, não é nada...é que...

-Rog, não é pra contar! – Brian e Chrissie ouviram Dominique dizer ao longe, se aproximando da porta – calma, espera, quero que a gente faça isso juntos.

-Como quiser sra. Taylor – Roger concordou com a esposa e deixou que os May entrassem.

Um pouco depois, os Deacon se juntaram a eles, Veronica e John chegaram com o pequeno Robert.

-Acham que o Freddie vem? - Dominique questionou, vendo que só ele faltava entre os amigos - ele tá atrasado...

-Novidade - John disse em tom de reclamação - se ele não atrasar, não é ele.

-Talvez ele chegue mais tarde - Chrissie disse o que deduziu.

-Mesmo assim, não dá pra esperar - Roger apressou o assunto.

-Bom, acho que vou contar logo - Dominique decidiu.

-E quanto ao Freddie? - Brian os lembrou mais uma vez.

-Eu conto pra ele com jeitinho, depois - a sra. Taylor resolveu.

-Mas sabe como ele é, se ficar bravo, nós pagamos o pato - Brian argumentou.

-Nesse caso, a culpa é dele - John retrucou - ele que se atrasou.

-Certo, certo, chega de discussão - Roger ergueu as mãos para encerrar o conflito - só fala agora, Domi.

-Tudo bem - ela respondeu, se preparando para contar - eu vou ser a próxima mãe da nossa turma!

Ela recebeu abraços das amigas, que já estavam desconfiadas de que era isso que Dominique iria contar mesmo. Já os rapazes, deram tapinhas nas costas de Roger, impressionados com o fato de que ele realmente se tornaria pai e se ele seria responsável o suficiente para isso.

-Eu queria saber porque vocês desconfiam tanto da minha responsabilidade - Roger ficou irritado.

-Porque a gente te conhece? - John completou, cheio de razão.

-Você tem cara de ser como aqueles pais que fazem brincadeiras loucas e perigosas - Veronica explicou melhor.

-Pode ser que sim - Dominique teve que concordar - mas também vai ser um grande pai.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Roger ficou grato por sua esposa ver sempre o melhor nele - mas gente, sério, ainda não estou acreditando...

-É, achei que ele fosse desmaiar quanto contei - Dominique contou sua reação à reação dele - e depois ele riu e não parou de beijar meu rosto inteiro...

-Roger sempre gostou de crianças - Brian defendeu o amigo - só faltava ele ter um relacionamento sério pra ter um filho, então aqui estamos nós.

-Realmente estamos porque chegou quem faltava - Freddie interrompeu - desculpe por entrar assim, a porta já estava aberta.

-Freddie, estávamos falando agorinha de você - Roger pôs um braço sobre os ombros do amigo - acho que a Domi tem uma coisa pra te contar.

-Eu? Achei que você quisesse contar - a sra. Taylor devolveu em tom de brincadeira.

-Você disse que ia contar com jeitinho - Roger prolongou a brincadeira de propósito, se divertindo às custas da irritação de Freddie.

-Vão contar ou não? Pelo visto todo mundo já sabe e pra ser sincero, não tô a fim de adivinhações - Freddie respondeu àquilo tudo.

-Eu vou ser pai, cara! - Roger disse segurando os ombros do amigo, numa empolgação contagiante, que mesmo assim, o deixou mais surpreso do que alegre.

-Você também? Ótimo! Fico feliz por você! - Freddie desfez sua surpresa e parabenizou os Taylor.

Para Freddie, era bom para os amigos serem pais de família, ele achava que era algo que combinava muito com eles, até mesmo com Roger, mas não era um estilo de vida que ele estava disposto a adotar, estava contente em ser o tio postiço legal.

Com a alegria da família, Dominique e Roger acharam mais fácil começarem a se adaptar às mudanças em sua vida e sua casa. Ele se esforçava para passar o máximo de tempo possível com sua esposa, sempre que os compromissos com o Queen permitiam.

A sra. Taylor por sua vez, se esforçou durante os primeiros meses para conseguir ficar firme no trabalho, ela enfrentou os enjoos e o mal estar no estômago até não poder mais e entrar em licença maternidade.

Depois desse primeiro período, ela e Roger começaram a preparar a casa para a chegada do bebê. Entraram em acordo imediatamente sobre onde seria o quarto do seu filho, escolhendo com cuidado o berço e os móveis que estariam ali.

A próxima questão em que Dominique pensou foi comprar as roupinhas do bebê. Roger achou que não teria paciência para isso, mas sua velha vaidade e interesse por moda falaram mais alto. Enquanto Dominique olhava a loja, procurando algo que gostasse, Roger foi pegando o que queria sem restrição, sendo tão rápido que nem deu tempo de sua esposa reagir e o impedir.

-Pra que isso tudo? - ela sussurrou, nervosa.

-Ora a criança vai precisar de roupas e eu gostei de todas essas - Roger se justificou, achando que a resposta estivesse óbvia.

-Tá legal, mas foi meio exagerado e parece que você nem escolheu direito - Dominique argumentou.

-Claro que escolhi direito, eu só fui rápido! - Roger rebateu outra vez, e ainda por cima, deu aquele sorriso irresistível que acabou convencendo a sra. Taylor.

No fim das contas, ela deixou que Roger pagasse por tudo, continuando a ficar empolgado, e Dominique estava grata pois sabia que era o jeito dele de demonstrar sua felicidade. Conforme os meses foram se passando, ela recebeu mais presentes das amigas e da família, seu filho já era muito amado, antes mesmo de nascer.

O que estava começando a irritar Dominique e ela estava em conflito consigo mesma por isso era o fato de se sentir muito mais cansada do que o normal. Era muito comum ela pegar no sono no sofá, Roger já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha encontrado a esposa dessa forma. Foi em uma dessas vezes que ela confessou algo que estava sentindo.

-Domi... - Roger se aproximou, a chamando baixinho - Domi, sou eu, você dormiu na sala de novo...

-O que? - ela murmurou, sentindo as pálpebras tremerem quando tentava despertar por completo - Roger, faz tempo que está aqui?

-Eu não, mas parece que você sim - ele foi sincero - quer que eu te leve?

-Como assim? Me carregar? Obrigada, mas posso caminhar sozinha - Domi tentou não soar ríspida, mas estava detestando se sentir inútil - desculpa...

Ela percebeu o erro e deixou que o marido pegasse sua mão. Com pouco esforço, ela logo se aconchegou em sua cama e deixou que Roger ajeitasse o cobertor sobre ela.

-Está tudo bem, acho que comecei a entender a mudança de humor na gravidez - Roger disse e beijou a testa dela, já disposto a se levantar.

-Espera, fica aqui um pouco - ela pediu docemente, não tinha como Roger negar o desejo da esposa - eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Estou aqui - ele se preparou para ouví-la.

-É que o fato de eu ficar de repouso e ficar em casa sem fazer nada praticamente tem me deixado nervosa, eu realmente não gosto de me sentir inútil - Dominique confessou seu pensamento.

-Mas quem disse isso? Não, você não é nem um pouquinho inútil, estar de repouso não te faz inútil - Roger tocou a testa dela - aliás, você tem trabalhado muito mais que eu, trabalhado por dois, e isso é muita dureza, mal posso imaginar como seria estar no seu lugar.

-Eu fico feliz que reconheça meus esforços - a sra. Taylor sorriu satisfeita.

-Sempre vou fazer isso - Roger garantiu, cobrindo os lábios de Dominique com os seus rapidamente e depois afagando sua barriga, que já cobria toda a palma da mão dele.

Ele a deixou descansar, sabia que ela precisava e ele também, sabiam que em breve não teriam quase nenhum descanso, mas por uma boa razão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse foi o capítulo de hoje. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	34. O pequeno Taylor

Roger terminou de se arrumar naquela noite e olhou com pena para Dominique. Na mesma hora, ele se arrependeu, se tinha uma coisa que sua esposa não gostava era que sentissem pena dela, ainda mais pelo motivo daquela ocasião. Ela devolveu o olhar do marido com um olhar mais severo, não completamente brava, mas firme, para que ele entendesse que estava tudo bem.

-Não se preocupe com nada, Roger, eu vou ficar bem, prometo - Dominique garantiu, por mais que estivesse com muita dor nas costas, sua mão esquerda a estava apoiando - já falamos sobre isso.

-Eu sei, só queria que estivesse lá, mas entendo porque não pode estar - ele olhou para baixo, murmurando.

-Entende mesmo? Porque não me parece - ela suspirou - Roger, eu não posso ir, esses últimos meses tem sido bem pesados pra mim, e eu não vou me importar de perder o show, é por uma boa causa, só se concentre em fazer o seu melhor por nós, e depois nos vemos, simples assim.

-Está bem, desculpe eu me preocupar demais, é só que eu fiquei afastado todo esse tempo com a turnê e mesmo quando estamos em Londres, não tem como você me acompanhar - Roger se explicou - mas te entendo, não posso te forçar, você e o bebê precisam de descanso.

-Claro que precisamos, não se preocupa, logo vai ser o bebê vendo o show comigo - ela beijou o rosto dele - agora vai antes que se atrase.

-Vai mesmo ficar bem? - ele quis ter certeza.

-Nós dois vamos - ela acariciou a própria barriga - agora vai.

Ela o beijou, se despedindo, no intuito de apressá-lo, mas ele se prolongou um pouco mais. Só então deu um último aceno e o baterista partiu para fazer o show da noite ao lado dos companheiros.

Faltava pouco tempo para que Dominique tivesse o bebê, e nesses últimos estágios, ela tinha escolhido ficar em casa, sentindo que já não tinha mais condições de acompanhar os shows com tanta frequência. Roger lamentava ela não estar ali, no fim, entendeu que era melhor assim para a esposa e o filho.

Enquanto tocava, ele fazia o seu melhor, pensando na família, mas também concentrado no trabalho. Na casa dos Taylor, Dominique se contentou em ficar com a companhia da televisão, tudo estava tranquilo, quando ela sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga. Aquilo não era um chute comum, era algo muito maior. Seu instinto a fez crer sem dúvida nenhuma que seu bebê estava prestes a nascer.

Num breve momento de susto, Dominique começou a chorar. Estava sozinha, sem ter o apoio de ninguém, não culpava Roger por estar longe, ela entendia seu trabalho. Mais uma vez na sua vida, ela entendeu que teria enfrentar o momento com coragem, com força, não era hora de ceder ao medo.

Ela deu um grito de dor ao sentir outra contração, respirou fundo, se concentrando no que deveria fazer. Ligou para a recepção do teatro em que o Queen estava, pedindo que avisassem Chrissie sobre seu estado. Ajuntou tudo que precisava e dirigiu até o hospital, sendo atendida imediatamente. Outra vez, ela lamentou Roger não estar ali, mas ela sabia que em breve ele viria, ela poderia apresentar o filho ao seu pai, mas por enquanto, esse encontro dependia dela e Dominique também queria conhecê-lo.

Enfermeiras seguraram as duas mãos dela, era um sinal de alerta, que talvez o parto fosse um pouco complicado porque o bebê estava adiantado. Dominique fez como lhe foi orientado, sentiu a dor e os procedimentos médicos dentro de si, porém, o momento que por um segundo parecia não chegar ao fim, se deu por encerrado quando ela ouviu um chorinho de bebê. Ela chorou ao perceber que ouvia o filho pela primeira vez.

-É um menino, sra. Taylor - avisou o médico - nós precisamos levá-lo para exames, mas ele está aparentemente bem.

Dominique aproveitou o curto período de tempo para se recuperar, tinha sido um longo processo, mas ali estava ela, completamente recompensada. Logo ela percebeu que sua recompensa e tesouro precisava de um nome.

Um tempo atrás, ela e Roger começaram a discutir nomes e chegaram à conclusão de que se tivessem um menino, ele se chamaria Felix Luther, cada um dos nomes escolhido por sua mãe e seu pai, respectivamente. Felix era um nome perfeito, já que em francês remetia a felicidade e era isso que o garotinho tinha trazido. Então, Felix finalmente pôde conhecer sua mãe. Dominique o achou tão pequeno e frágil em seus braços, agitado, ele se mexia e tremia muito, mas parecia não ceder ao choro.

-Está tudo bem, Felix, não tem problema em chorar - Dominique disse a ele e em vez de chorar, seu filho pareceu ficar mais calmo - oh... Mon petit... Je t'aime... Logo o papai vai estar aqui.

Deixaram que Dominique ficasse mais com Felix, e foi assim que Roger encontrou sua família. Tinha sido uma verdadeira loucura quando ele recebeu a notícia. Ele estava apenas tocando e de repente Chrissie tinha surgido ao seu lado, alarmada. Isso era algo típico dela, mas Roger sabia que sua amiga sempre tinha uma boa razão para estar assim. Ela se inclinou e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Dominique vai ter o bebê agora.

A frase despertou os sentidos dele, o fazendo chamar a atenção dos companheiros, repetindo o aviso. Foi uma decisão unânime e silenciosa que os quatro tomaram, encerraram o show e foram ver como Domi e o bebê estavam.

Roger se sentiu fraco, tão perto de abrir a porta do quarto, mas era como se duvidasse se estava mesmo preparado para isso. Brian captou a apreensão do amigo, colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dele e disse:

-Nós vamos com você - Brian soou cheio de firmeza e segurança.

-Obrigado - Roger agradeceu baixinho.

Ele abriu a porta, entrou, seus amigos o acompanharam lentamente, logo em seguida.

-Dominique - ele chamou, com um grande sorriso emocionado.

-Olá - ela disse de volta.

Roger então se aproximou, observando o filho, contemplando aquele que já amava tanto, pela primeira vez.

-Oi, meu garoto - sorriu Taylor - Felix.

-Felix - Dominique confirmou, o que deixou o marido contente.

-Era pra eu estar com você, meu amor - Roger sentiu a necessidade de se desculpar, tudo que ele menos queria era perder aquele momento - isso porque insisti tanto pra ficar aqui nesses últimos meses...

-Rog... - Dominique se comoveu por ele, enquanto o observava acariciar o rosto dela - eu melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto você queria estar aqui, não precisa se culpar por isso, imprevistos acontecem, nosso bebê só chegou um pouco mais cedo que o esperado.

-E isso é bom, muito bom - Roger assentiu e voltou a admirar Felix, sem conseguir acreditar que ele já estava ali - eu mal podia esperar pra conhecê-lo. Domi, eu sou pai... Isso é tão...

Roger chorou, sem conseguir expressar com palavras tamanha emoção. Ele nunca tinha imaginado o quanto queria ser pai e o quanto ficaria feliz por isso.

-Ele é mesmo seu filho, Roger - Chrissie comentou, vendo que o garotinho parecia muito com o pai.

-É claro que ele é - Roger deixou as lágrimas para substituir por brincadeiras - olha pra ele, é a minha cara, lindo como eu e a mãe dele, viu Brian?

-Você não esqueceu disso? - Brian respondeu irritado, Roger tinha brincado sobre ele não ser tão bonito quando o filho do guitarrista tinha nascido.

-Roger, você é oficialmente pai agora, tem que crescer um pouco, tá? - John pediu mais maturidade.

-É, vai deixar as piadas de adolescente pra fazer as piadas que todo pai faz - Freddie acrescentou.

O comentário provocou risos de todos, o que fez até Felix sorrir. O sorriso foi percebido por seus pais, que ficaram ainda mais alegres por perceberem que seu filhinho já se sentia em família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos o primeiro bebê Taylor, Felix! Realmente o tempo tá passando rápido nessa fic, Domi e Rog já são pais. Mas bem, todo esse clima feliz vai ser um pouco abalado nos próximos capítulos. Bom, nos vemos segunda!


	35. Distração

Roger poderia ficar horas e horas admirando seu filho, era incrível para ele acreditar que era pai daquele menininho brilhante e esperto.

-Eu sei que o Felix é muito fofo, mas só olhar pra ele não ajuda muito - Dominique tentou brincar, num humor um tanto ácido.

-Opa, desculpa - Roger riu percebendo o quanto estava absorto - o que quer que eu faça? Dar banho, brincar, trocar as fraldas sujas? Eu encaro o mau cheiro, sem problemas.

-Eu sei o quanto é prestativo, mas agradeço - a sra. Taylor sorriu - eu só acho que...

Ela fez uma pausa, se sentindo mal por ter traído a si mesma. Domi prometeu que não se sentiria assim, que lidaria muito bem com a ausência de Roger, como sempre fazia quando ele estava em turnê, mas agora com Felix, tudo era diferente.

Era com prazer, amor e carinho que ela cuidava do filho, tão feliz por ser mãe e por Felix ser parte da família que ela estava criando com Roger, mas um bebê requeria cuidados, atenção e amor do seu pai e da sua mãe. Felix só tinha um mês e meio de vida e já teria que lidar com a ausência do pai, não era algo que Dominique queria que o filho passasse. Dessa vez, Roger ficaria muito mais tempo fora, trabalhando nas gravações do novo álbum em Paris.

-Acha o que, Domi? - seu marido perguntou, querendo que ela respondesse, mas esperando com paciência.

-Que vou sentir falta de toda essa ajuda, quando você estiver longe - ela confessou o que a incomodava.

-Eu sei, não gosto de ficar longe de vocês - ele se aproximou, a abraçando e logo depois pegando seu filho no colo - mas eu preciso, não é mais só por mim que eu faço isso, é por vocês, pra prover o melhor pra vocês.

-Claro e eu entendo, é só a saudade que é inevitável - ela conseguiu sorrir - você não vai esquecer de ligar, não é?

-De jeito nenhum! - Roger disse categoricamente e beijou a bochecha da esposa - ei, eu tive uma ideia.

-O que foi? - Dominique ficou curiosa.

-Vamos dar uma volta por aí, só nós três, um tempo em família, pra aproveitarmos até eu ter que ir - Roger sugeriu.

-Ótimo, eu amei - ela opinou.

-Só tem uma condição - ele objetou, erguendo um dedo indicador.

-Qual seria? - Dominique deu um sorriso divertido.

-Vamos esquecer que eu vou viajar, vamos pensar nisso só no dia, tá bem? - ele pediu com certa manha.

-Tá bem, é uma boa condição - concordou Domi.

A família então deu uma volta no quarteirão, o casal conversando sobre Felix, brincando com ele, mas realmente desviando do assunto de viagem e gravações.

Eventualmente esse dia chegou, por mais que fosse difícil, Roger e Dominique o encararam bravamente.

-Não esqueci de mim, hein, garoto! - Roger deu um enorme sorriso ao se despedir de Felix.

-Ele não vai não, tenho certeza - Dominique respondeu pelo filhinho - e nem você da gente.

Roger olhou para a esposa, fingindo estar magoado com ela pensar que ele seria capaz de esquecê-los. Ele a beijou, demonstrando todo seu amor, tirando as dúvidas dela.

-Eu te amo, Domi - ele disse sorrindo.

-Também te amo, boa viagem - ela respondeu, o vendo se afastar, mais uma vez, em sua vida.

Ela sentiu a ausência de Roger, mas estar com Felix ajudava muito, mãe e filho faziam companhia um ao outro. Chegando à França, o Queen e sua assessoria seguiram o mesmo padrão do que faziam sempre que estavam em viagem. Se hospedaram no hotel, recuperando as energias, e só depois, aproveitando o tempo livre que tinham até o compromisso de se apresentar na noite seguinte, do jeito que quisessem.

Paris era uma cidade agitada à noite e sabendo disso, Freddie decidiu aproveitar ao máximo, mas quando estava prestes a sair, viu que seria bem mais divertido se tivesse uma companhia. Sabia que John e Brian se recusariam, eram caretas e quadrados, responsáveis demais para o tipo de diversão que estava procurando. Mas Roger sempre estava disposto a ser seu companheiro de aventuras.

-O que me diz de sair um pouco, Rog? - disse Freddie ao abordar o amigo, já pronto para sair.

-Não é má ideia não - Roger respondeu prontamente, já que sua personalidade inquieta já estava se sentindo presa naquele hotel.

Se arrumou para sair e seguiu Freddie para onde ele estivesse disposto a levá-lo. Visitaram bares e casas noturnas aqui e ali, procurando por algo que parecia não estar em nenhum desses lugares. Dentro desses ambientes, era difícil para Roger não notar as mulheres ao seu redor, ocasionalmente sua impulsividade soltava flertes aqui e ali, mas geralmente as moças só prestavam atenção a ponto de retribuir com um sorriso e logo se afastavam.

Entre esses sorrisos, um ou outro chamou sua atenção, de um jeito forte, até demais. Por um breve segundo, passou por sua mente prolongar seus flertes com as donas desses sorrisos mais destacados, usar seus próprios lábios para cobrir esses sorrisos. Foi aí que Roger se sentiu atordoado, era como se seus neurônios estivessem sendo amarrados uns aos outros, numa infinita corda de nós, que não o deixava pensar direito. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e procurou por Freddie, em busca de alguma solução.

-Cara... - murmurou Roger ao amigo, ainda sem saber o que fazer - não acha que é melhor a gente ir?

-O que? Não, Rog, pra mim ainda tá cedo, mas se você quiser ir, fique à vontade - Freddie recomendou, sem perder a empolgação.

-Tá bom - foi o mínimo que Roger conseguiu responder, se sentindo fraco.

Decidiu ficar ali, tomando conta de Freddie, num papel que nunca foi dele, mas sabia que era o melhor a se fazer. Até a hora de ir embora, Roger ficou calado, num canto reservado, ainda chocado com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele viu que se calar era a melhor solução que poderia arranjar.

No meio da sua reflexão, outro pensamento passou por sua mente. Muito antes daquela viagem, Paul Prenter tinha insultado Dominique em frente da banda e de todos os seus associados, a chamando de interesseira, de não saber o que a aguardava por se tornar esposa de um astro do rock. Sem hesitar, Roger se levantou e a defendeu, e Felix também, já que para ele, o insulto de Prenter também tinha se estendido ao seu filho.

Roger ficou mais confuso, era como se ele fosse duas pessoas, dividido entre dois comportamentos opostos e com certeza, isso estava totalmente errado para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, pessoal, desculpe por esse baque, mas nós conhecemos nosso amado baterista e sua fraqueza, mas nada temam! Já adianto a vocês que ele não vai trair a Dominique, só aguardem o que ele vai fazer no próximo capítulo. Obrigada por lerem e até segunda!


	36. Arrependimento

Eventualmente, Freddie se sentiu esgotado o suficiente para admitir que precisava voltar para o hotel. Roger se levantou mais depressa que o esperado, servindo de apoio para o amigo, e o conduzindo até um táxi. Tudo que os dois queriam, no final daquela noite, quase início de manhã, era um pouco de sono.

Foram diretamente para seus quartos e dormiram instantaneamente. Apesar das suas preocupações e questionamentos, Roger conseguiu se desligar e simplesmente descansar. Descansou tanto que perdeu a conta de quantas horas tinha dormido, ainda sonolento, se esforçou ao máximo para se sentar, ignorando a latente dor de cabeça. Por curiosidade, checou o relógio ao lado da cabeceira, sobre o criado mudo, era quase uma hora da tarde no horário local. Por fim, ele acabou não se importando com seu atraso para o café da manhã, deu de ombros e se vestiu lentamente, sem ligar para pressa ou qualquer outro compromisso, se ele lembrava bem, só iriam para o estúdio mais tarde.

Acabou encontrando com John, Brian, Freddie e Chrissie para o almoço, e foi claro que ele e seu amigo levaram algumas broncas do restante da turma. Roger estava tão cansado que nem se deu ao trabalho de dar razão a eles, só replicou com o que justificava a ele mesmo seu comportamento: ele e os companheiros eram astros que estavam no topo do mundo, não faria mal curtir um pouco. Só que essa opinião mudou quando Freddie o alfinetou um pouco mais.

-Você bem que queria passar um tempo a mais com algumas novas amigas que você fez, não é verdade? - provocou Mercury, com um sorriso travesso.

Antes que Taylor pudesse responder, viu o desapontamento no rosto de Chrissie, que não hesitou em chamar sua atenção.

-Eu só espero - disse a sra. May, firmemente - que você não esqueça que tem um filhinho e uma esposa esperando por você.

-Eu sei, e nunca esqueceria deles - Roger disse de todo coração, olhando nos olhos da amiga - não fiz nada de mais, Chrissie, é sério.

-Ok... - foi a resposta dela, e aquela curta resposta o fez começar a refletir.

Não podia negar que tinha sentido vontade de ficar com outras mulheres na noite anterior, e isso era sem sombra de dúvidas, traição. Como ele poderia fazer isso com Dominique? Ela era perfeita, maravilhosa, a única que tocou seu coração de forma tão profunda a ponto de que ele quisesse torná-la sua esposa. Ele tinha prometido que mudaria por ela, que não deixaria se levar pelas emoções e paixões do momento, mas por fim, ele tinha sido um hipócrita. Estava curtindo ver a reação de outras moças ao charme que jogava sobre elas. Com tanta raiva de si mesmo, ele se trancou no quarto do hotel, dando um murro na própria cabeça.

-O que é que tá pensando, seu imbecil?! - chegou a gritar consigo mesmo, encarando seu reflexo no espelho - você é um fraco, fraco... ela não te merece, não te merece...

Roger desabou no chão, ficando sentado ali por um longo tempo, apenas chorando, sem conseguir ter mais reação de nada, apenas se sentindo um traidor miserável. Conforme ele foi demorando para aparecer, seus amigos ficaram preocupados. Brian o conhecia bem, e achou melhor não irritá-lo enquanto ele se recuperava da noite de ontem, mas John achou melhor checar mesmo assim. Deaky bateu na porta, esperando uma resposta, depois que viu que a porta estava trancada.

-Quem é? - Roger perguntou, John notou sua voz abafada e triste, muito diferente do habitual.

-É o John. Roger, posso entrar? - Deaky já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-Tá, John, espera um pouco - Taylor decidiu se levantar, enxugando as lágrimas e tentando se recompôr.

Não deu muito certo quando Deacon o encarou por um instante, procurando uma razão plausível para seu amigo estar assim.

-Roger, o que foi que aconteceu? Cara, você... - John se conteve para não piorar a situação, dizendo o que tinha pensado.

-Eu estou horrível? Talvez seja porque eu sou um horror mesmo - Roger deu um sorriso sarcástico - eu finalmente descobri o quão idiota sou.

-Olha, eu não sei o que foi, mas se você contar, quem sabe eu posso ajudar - John tentou ser o mais delicado possível.

-Tá bem, eu... - Taylor deu um longo suspiro - eu saí com o Freddie ontem, e o que ele disse... sobre garotas... ele tem razão.

-Como assim, Roger? Você ficou com essas garotas? - Deaky queria muito que não fosse esse o caso.

-Não, eu juro pra você que não, John, eu fiz de tudo pra não ceder aos meus impulsos - Roger se virou para ele em desespero - mas por mais que eu não tenha feito nada, por um momento eu quis, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu amo a Dominique, de verdade! Eu só fui fraco, fraco por esse momento e...

-E ainda bem que não aconteceu mais nada - John acrescentou, feliz pela atitude que o amigo tomou - eu acredito em você, que não fez nada além de flertar, eu te conheço. Mas se sentiu tentações, você tem que ser mais forte, cara, fazer jus ao amor que você sente pela sua esposa e pelo seu filho, você deve e consegue ser melhor, Roger Taylor, eu sei disso, lute contra essa fraqueza porque você é muito maior que ela, me entendeu?

-Sim, John, eu entendi - Roger ainda soava desanimado, por sentir sua culpa ainda ressonando em sua mente e coração, mas Deaky tinha razão.

Ele ainda não tinha cometido um erro fatal imediato, ainda dava tempo de se corrigir e evitar que isso acontecesse, muito antes que acontecesse. John o deixou sozinho, confiando que logo ele se recuperaria, que precisaria de mais um momento sozinho para pensar, para refletir em tudo que tinha ouvido.

Roger se levantou, lavando o rosto, decidindo ser bem diferente a partir de agora. Tudo dependia dele, fazer jus a tudo que tinha prometido à esposa, não deixar se levar por emoções passageiras, não ser como seu pai tinha sido a tempos atrás. Ainda trêmulo, ele se lembrou de checar o fuso horário, vendo se Dominique e Felix não estariam dormindo. Ele então ligou para casa, esperando poder falar com a esposa.

-Alô? - atendeu a sra. Taylor, estranhando tanta demora do outro lado da linha - alô? É a Dominique, tem algo em que eu possa ajudar?

-Domi... - Roger suspirou, num soluço de choro.

-Roger? Meu amor, é você? Tá tudo bem? - ela percebeu a voz baixa dele.

-Está, está sim, eu liguei porque... - ele hesitou, tentando usar da melhor forma o tempo que tinha, tentando encontrar palavras para se explicar - eu te amo, tá? Eu te amo demais, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

-Eu sei, Roger, eu também te amo todas essas vezes também - ela sorriu - mas você está bem?

-Estou, estou melhor agora, eu precisava só te ouvir - confessou ele - olha, dê um beijo no Felix por mim, eu também amo muito o nosso garotinho. 

-Tudo bem, eu faço isso quando ele acordar - Dominique concordou, vendo que o marido estava em apuros, mas era melhor não pressioná-lo.

-Tá bem, tenho que ir agora, eu te amo - Roger repetiu, para que ela não tivesse dúvidas.

-Tchau, bom trabalho, te amo também - ela confirmou.

Só então Roger sentiu o alívio que precisava, para conseguir desligar o telefone e passar o dia trabalhando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí está a resolução parcial desse assunto, ainda vou esticá-lo mais um pouco, gente. Bom, desculpe se fiz alguém chorar e até segunda!


	37. Promessas Refeitas

As ligações de Roger se tornaram cada vez mais constantes, não que já não fossem, mas parecia que cada momentinho livre que ele tinha, usava para ligar para Dominique. Ela ficou feliz, é claro, o gesto a ajudava a lidar com a ausência do marido de forma muito melhor. No entanto, ela começou a suspeitar de um motivo para que ele estivesse se sentindo tão... carente e necessitado, parecia ser uma questão muito maior do que saudade.

A resposta que Dominique estava tentando encontrar veio de uma forma não muito delicada. Vez ou outra ela se deparava com notícias em revistas e jornais sobre o Queen, isso era normal, eles eram uma banda famosa, e como era de se esperar, parte dessas informações eram bastante tendenciosas. Mesmo assim, ler que seu marido junto com os amigos se divertia de forma irresponsável a deixava abalada. Ela se deparou com um artigo mais específico, descrevendo uma noite de diversão de Roger e Freddie que parecia bem improvável a princípio, mas no fundo, a astúcia de Dominique acabou associando o apego exagerado recente do marido a seus hábitos noturnos, que pareciam ter retornado.

O artigo dizia que o baterista tinha sido visto na companhia de diferentes mulheres, e só essa frase foi capaz de deixar Dominique perturbada. Ela confiava nele, conhecia ele muito bem, sabia que tudo que ele tinha prometido a ela era verdadeiro, mas agora, era difícil de acreditar que ele a tivesse traído e estava sentindo remorso. 

Foi inevitável não chorar ao pensar na possibilidade, no meio da tristeza, era difícil entender que ainda havia a esperança e possibilidade de que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, ou que talvez, Roger estivesse naquele bar e não tinha feito nada. Respirando fundo, ela se recompôs, se ele quisesse deixá-la por outra, não o prenderia, apenas gostaria de ter as devidas explicações e ser tratada com dignidade. Não tocaria no assunto com ele, se fosse digno o suficiente, Roger teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dela e dizer a verdade, era o mínimo que esperava.

Então a estadia do Queen na França acabou e o retorno de Roger foi crucial para que essa situação duvidosa se resolvesse. Dominique foi carinhosa e amorosa com ele, afinal, ainda o amava e sentiu sua falta durante todo esse tempo, e realmente, ele estava retribuindo esses sentimentos ao máximo.

Porém, ambos sentiram o clima tenebroso pouco antes de dormir, três dias depois que Roger tinha chegado. Ele estava usando todo esse tempo para decidir o que faria, na verdade, não havia muito o que pensar. Ser verdadeiro não era uma opção, era um dever, só lhe restava criar coragem.

-Eu preciso falar com você - ele iniciou o assunto, chamando toda a atenção dela para si, Dominique se preparou para o pior.

-Me diga, e por favor, não minta pra mim - ela disse séria, o que deixou Roger com mais medo ainda, mas era tarde demais para recuar.

-Está bem, não vou mentir - ele declarou - mas eu também estou contando com a sua confiança em mim.

-Certo - Dominique respondeu, começando a ceder um pouco, ele não pediria tal favor se fosse mesmo mentir.

-Eu passei por um momento muito confuso em Paris - contou ele - tudo começou quando eu aceitei sair com o Freddie, à noite, e eu confesso, flertei com algumas garotas aqui e ali, e infelizmente, é com muita vergonha que digo isso, por um breve momento pensei em ficar com elas, mas não passou de nada disso. Quando eu percebi o que eu quis, fiquei quieto num canto até que Freddie decidisse ir embora. Nós voltamos pro hotel e eu me senti o pior dos seres humanos, um miserável que realmente nunca te mereceu. John me viu chorando e abalado e me disse pra ser melhor do que isso, então esse sou eu, tentando ser melhor, eu só...

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, Roger desabou de joelhos no chão, se inclinando aos pés de Dominique, chorando descontroladamente, era uma situação tão cheia de pânico que ela não sabia como reagir. Tinha se compadecido do marido assim que ele tinha chamado a si mesmo de miserável e agora, se humilhando desse jeito, tinha partido o coração dela.

Devagar, ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, tentando segurar seu rosto, Roger se afastou um pouco, não se achando digno do toque dela, mas por fim, ela insistiu, com uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Desolou Dominique ainda mais ver o belo rosto do seu amado todo vermelho e inchado.

-Está me dizendo que não dormiu com nenhuma outra mulher, a não ser eu, desde que nos conhecemos? - ela disse lentamente, precisando de uma última e sincera confirmação.

-Sim, sim, quer dizer, não, não - ele estava muito confuso e perturbado - eu não tive outra além de você, desde que nos conhecemos, e não quero mais ninguém além de você.

Nenhuma mentira foi percebida por Dominique, então ela apenas o abraçou, Roger se deixou ser aninhado pela esposa, chorando sobre o colo dela, com os braços ao seu redor, a segurando sem querer soltar.

-Eu acredito em você, acredito mesmo - ela murmurou - se se arrependeu do que pensou e nem foi mais adiante, isso já diz o bastante, você continuou fiel a mim.

-Eu só acredito nisso porque você está me dizendo - ele confessou, o que a fez o abraçar mais forte.

Palavras eram um recurso em vão naquele momento, o que garantiu aos dois que sua união estava firme e de pé foi o sentimento percebido um pelo outro. Todas as lágrimas e abraços mostravam que Roger realmente seria diferente a partir de agora e que Dominique não precisaria mais se preocupar com a falta de fidelidade dele. Esse homem quebrado e arrependido a amava demais a ponto de chegar a um estado deprimente só de pensar em machucá-la.

Para Dominique, seu casamento então estava a salvo, de maneira que nada mais poderia abalá-lo. Diante de tanto amor, só restou a ela beijar o marido, mostrando que apesar de tudo, ela também o amava demais.

-Eu confio em você e eu também amo você, muito, muito mesmo - ela olhou nos olhos dele, falando com toda convicção.

-Eu te amo também - Roger a abraçou outra vez, grato por ela o ter o perdoado.

Fazer parte da vida de Dominique era o maior privilégio que ele já tinha vivido, e agora, ainda mais, honraria essa dádiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro capítulo de fazer chorar, eu acho, né? Bom, pelo menos resolvemos toda essa questão e Roger vai ser fiel sim. Bom, espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos e até segunda!


	38. Cuidados

Depois de tudo estar acertado e entendido, a vida de Dominique e Roger pareceu se tornar mais maravilhosa. Era claro que para eles, isso era uma certeza, mesmo com alguns obstáculos e correria do cotidiano, mas isso não importava. Eles estavam juntos e felizes, ajudando um ao outro.

Quando Dominique mais precisou de ajuda foi quando sua licença acabou e ela deveria voltar ao trabalho. Seu coração ficou na mão ao pensar que deixaria seu pequeno Felix, que agora estava com mais de um ano de idade, sozinho em casa, nas mãos de um estranho.

-Vai ser difícil arrumar alguém que cuide do Felix - ponderou ela a Roger - eu não quero dar trabalho à sua mãe ou à Clare, aliás, a sua irmã trabalha também, bom, só nos resta uma creche.

-Mas você também não gosta dessa ideia - Roger percebeu - por que?

-Porque... Porque... - Dominique hesitou, um tanto envergonhada - bom, é como se fosse uma escola pra bebês e eu acho ele muito novo pra ir pra escola, não quero nem pensar quando ele ter que ir pra escola mesmo, não, essa ideia não.

-Então, vamos ter que arrumar uma babá - ele deu de ombros - é o que dá pra fazer e eu acho que é melhor, Felix não vai precisar sair de casa.

-Certo, é a solução que resta, então, só precisamos arrumar alguém de confiança - Domi disse confiante, mas por dentro sabia que seria muito mais difícil.

Ela teve uma ideia para sua procura, resolveu visitar seu trabalho, havia um grupo de pessoas que trabalhavam no prédio em que ficava o escritório de Branson, e ela esperava que entre essas pessoas, houvesse alguém que conhecesse uma babá responsável e confiável.

Indo até lá, Dominique trouxe Felix com ela e o menininho ficou bem animado ao ver tantas pessoas diferentes.

-Gostou, meu amor? É aqui que a mamãe trabalha - ela explicou conforme ele olhava tudo.

Com cada um que falava com ele, Felix sorria em resposta, arrancando elogios como "fofo" e "gracinha" por onde parava. Foi então que entre essas pessoas, alguém parou para falar com a mãe dele.

-Srta. Beyrand? Quer dizer, sra. Taylor - o homem se corrigiu, mas Dominique não se importou com o erro - que bom ver você.

-Igualmente, Stephen, como vai? - ela cumprimentou Stephen Kimmer, que sempre trabalhava como roadie nas produções organizadas por Branson.

-Eu vou bem, e esse é o seu garoto? Como ele está grande! - Stephen observou Felix, que sorriu para ele sem falta.

-É, diz oi pro Stephen, filho - Domi o instigou a falar.

-Oi... - balbuciou o menino, ainda aprendendo a falar.

-Ele é mesmo uma gracinha, parabéns - elogiou o roadie - ah senhora, é pra ele que está procurando uma babá, não é? A minha filha Charlotte tem experiência, se quiser falar com ela, ela estaria interessada.

-Mesmo? Bom, eu precisaria entrevistá-la, eu e o meu marido, mas me passe o telefone de contato - Dominique decidiu, anotando o número.

Ela agradeceu e se despediu de Stephen, voltando pra casa, informando Roger sobre Charlotte. Juntos eles decidiram dar uma chance à garota, esperando que ela fosse responsável e confiável. No horário marcado, Charlotte apareceu na casa dos Taylor, impressionada com o tamanho do lugar.

-Bem vinda, srta. Kimmer - Dominique a recebeu, apontando o sofá para que ela se sentasse.

-Oi, sra. Taylor - ela respondeu, simpática.

-Então mocinha, vamos ao assunto principal - Roger soou um tanto intimidador de propósito - você tem experiência em cuidar de crianças?

-Sim, senhor, eu... - Charlotte ia dizendo, mas Roger a interrompeu de novo.

-E se o meu filho se machucar, você sabe fazer curativos? - ele continuou.

-Sei, sim, mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer, eu sei bem que você tem que estar de olho nas crianças o tempo todo - a babá se justificou rapidamente.

-Boa resposta, garota, acho que tem boas chances de trabalhar pra nós - Roger cruzou os braços.

-Tá legal, só ignora ele, Charlotte - Dominique gesticulou com indiferença - eu só quero te pedir que seja cuidadosa, atenta e responsável, Felix é o nosso maior tesouro e eu estou confiando ele a você.

-Não se preocupe, sr. e sra. Taylor, vou fazer o meu melhor - Charlotte prometeu.

Para a sorte da família, Felix se apegou muito rápido a Charlie, como era seu apelido, e os dois se davam muito bem, o que era um alívio para os pais do menino. Trabalhavam tranquilos sabendo que Felix estava bem, mas quando chegavam em casa, brincavam ao máximo com ele, o fazendo correr e rir.

Com um pouco mais de tempo livre, os pais de Felix o levavam para visitar seus tios frequentemente. Quem ficava muito feliz em recebê-los era os May, já que Jimmy e Felix tinham praticamente a mesma idade.

Dominique e Roger achavam lindo como Felix dividia os brinquedos com Jimmy, inventava as brincadeiras e o amigo o seguia sem hesitar, os dois se divertindo muito. Ela achou o quanto era bom seu filho ter um amiguinho com quem brincar, já ele pensou em mais uma coisa além disso.

Despediram-se dos May naquele dia, agradecendo pelo tempo juntos e a sempre constante amizade de Chrissie e Brian, que agora se estendia entre Jimmy e Felix.

No dia seguinte, esperando a esposa chegar do trabalho, Roger tocou no assunto da ideia que estava pensando nas últimas horas. Dominique chegou e o beijou, deu um grande abraço no filho e depois, o colocou entre os dois.

-E aí? Tudo bem por aqui? - ela começou a conversar.

-Sim, tudo certo, mas Domi, eu queria falar uma coisa com você - Roger propôs.

-Tá bem, o que é, amor? - ela ficou esperando.

-Você viu ontem como o Jimmy e o Felix estavam brincando? O Felix não estava tão feliz? - apontou ele.

-Sim, foi bom ele ter um amiguinho pra brincar - ela concordou.

-E se na verdade, ele sempre tivesse um amiguinho pra brincar, um irmãozinho, talvez? - Roger soltou sua vontade, mas logo baixou os olhos com medo da reação da esposa.

-O que? Roger! - realmente Dominique tinha se assustado, sem esperar nem um pouco por isso - tá dizendo que... Quer ter mais filhos?

-Bom, é, mas só se você quiser, ou se esperar mais um pouco, você que manda - ele acrescentou, meio arrependido.

-Olha Rog, eu acho que, acabamos de nos acostumar de cuidar de uma criança, de sermos pai e mãe de verdade - rebateu ela - eu me assustei um pouco, mas outro filho, não é uma má ideia, talvez, se esperarmos mais uns meses.

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo - ele sorriu, satisfeito.

-E eu amo você, por querer uma família - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

-Com você e você - ele olhou para Felix também - é o que eu vou sempre querer.

Assim, os Taylor tinham um acordo. Receber mais um membro em sua família requeria planejamento e paciência, o que eles fariam a partir de agora, continuando a cuidar de Felix também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, logo, logo a Rory vai aparecer por aqui também. Até segunda!


	39. Uma surpresa antecipada

De volta ao escritório de Branson, tudo estava corrido e agitado como Dominique se lembrava. Apesar do cansaço e do trabalho, admitiu que tinha sentido falta disso, tudo estava organizado como sua substituta tinha deixado, mas ela reorganizou tudo, deixando do jeito que estava acostumada.

Depois de dar uma volta pela cidade, procurando por coisas para o trabalho, enquanto auxiliava a assessoria de uma banda, começou a pensar se não poderia dar um pulinho em casa, só para ver como Felix estava. Percebendo isso, Dominique viu que não seria fácil se acostumar a deixar o filho em casa sem ao menos sentir saudade. Mesmo assim, de coração partido, ela decidiu agilizar suas negociações e adiantar o trabalho.

De volta ao escritório, em cima da mesa da sra. Taylor, no porta retrato, estava uma foto dela com Roger e Felix, o menino estava sorridente como sempre, olhando para frente. Quando Dominique chegou e ficou admirando o retrato, era como se o filho estivesse olhando diretamente para ela.

-Eu sei que você tá bem, talvez esteja na hora da mamãe crescer e entender isso - ela murmurou, esperando que ninguém ouvisse e que isso a confortasse.

Felix, como sua mãe tinha previsto, estava realmente bem, muito melhor do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Roger estava em casa naquele dia, não havia muito trabalho para ele até que o Queen começasse a divulgar seu novo álbum e por isso, ele estava aproveitando esse tempo com Felix. O menino era quem praticamente estava comandando tudo, seu pai perguntava do que ele queria brincar e Roger praticamente deixava.

Desde que Felix tinha se levantado, tinha brincado na piscina, com seu pai o segurando o tempo todo, Roger sabia dos riscos e se atentou o tempo todo para que o menino não se afogasse. Quando Felix se cansou, entrou dentro de casa todo molhado, correndo sem parar, e foi quando seu pai realmente teve um pouco mais de medo.

-Ei, Felix, não corre, você pode se machucar! - ele alertou e ainda bem que seu filho lhe deu ouvidos.

Ele foi obediente e parou, esperando que seu pai o secasse e o ajudasse a se vestir. Depois, Felix voltou ao quintal, correndo outra vez, mas dessa vez, com calçados e com seu pai brincando com ele, tentando pegá-lo. Roger deixou que ele corresse em círculos sem parar até que ele o pegou e o ergueu no ar. Aparentemente, o pai conseguiu fazer isso calmamente, mas sentiu um pouco de dor nas costas.

-Fala sério, eu não tô tão velho assim... - reclamou ele em voz alta.

-Velho... - repetiu Felix, tentando entender porque seu pai usou essa palavra.

-Não, meu amor, não me chama assim, tio Freddie é que é o velho... - Roger corrigiu, mas Felix só continuou confuso.

Pelas contas de Roger, o horário do almoço chegou e ele, temendo um pouco, foi se virar na cozinha. Mesmo que ele tinha superado sua falta de jeito, cozinhar sozinho ainda causava inseguranças no baterista, mas alguém tão destemido como ele não deixaria as panelas e o fogão o intimidarem.

Ele pôs Felix na cadeirinha e começou a preparar sanduíches. Não se arriscou muito nos temperos e manteve uma distância segura da frigideira. Por fim, Felix contemplou a obra de seu pai antes de pensar em comer.

-Que foi, campeão? Não vai provar nem um pouco? - questionou o pai, já mastigando seu próprio sanduíche.

-É gostoso? - o menino ainda tinha dúvidas.

-É sim, garanto que esse tá bem melhor do que o último, só prova - Roger assentiu várias vezes, o incentivando a comer.

Seu filho então reagiu, como a maioria das crianças, ele despedaçou seu sanduíche, mas acabou comendo mesmo assim. Seu pai sorriu de orgulho.

Um tempo depois, Roger pôs Felix para dormir, do jeito menos ortodoxo possível. Segundo ele, isso funcionava sempre, então não era porque os outros achavam estranho que ele abandonaria seu método único.

-Tá legal, Felix, hora de dormir - anunciou o pai.

-Eba! - comemorou o menino.

Seu pai o colocou no carrinho, ele se acomodou, deitando, mas ficando de olhos bem abertos.

-Está pronto, campeão? - Roger perguntou, se posicionando atrás do carrinho, segurando a barra.

-Aham - respondeu Felix.

-Então, lá vamos nós! - anunciou o pai, empurrando o carrinho pelo corredor.

Ele foi e voltou, até se cansar, era sorte que Felix se cansava também. Quando ele estava quase dormindo, seu pai o tirou do carrinho e o pôs no berço, se debruçando ali, esperando até que o filho estivesse adormecido por completo.

-Bons sonhos, meu menino, eu te amo... - Roger murmurou e fechou a porta do quarto, deixando o filho descansar.

Quando ele saiu dali, se pôs a arrumar a bagunça da cozinha que tinha ficado para trás. O que o interrompeu foi o telefone tocando e ele correu para atender.

-Alô, Roger Taylor falando - ele atendeu.

-Rog, sou eu, eu não queria te dar trabalho, mas eu não estou passando muito bem - Dominique ligou, soando aflita.

-O que foi? O que tá sentindo? - ele questionou, preocupado.

-Só uma tontura, e um pouco de náuseas, não é nada mesmo, é algo simples, mas eu estou um tanto tonta pra ir pra casa sozinha - ela confessou.

-Eita, eu até te buscaria, mas o Felix acabou de dormir, acha que consegue pegar um táxi? - Roger pensou rápido - assim você vem mais rápido pra casa e pelo menos descansa aqui até podermos ir pra um hospital.

-Então, Roger, bem... - ela titubeou, querendo contar mais, sobre o que tinha pensado desde que percebeu seu mal estar.

-Só vem pra casa, depois conversamos, fica bem, tá? Te amo - ele recomendou.

-Ok, te vejo mais tarde, também te amo - ela deu um suspiro.

Conseguindo ficar de pé, Dominique fez como o marido pediu. Chamou o táxi, mas desfez o curso do caminho para casa para tirar uma dúvida. Passou numa farmácia, comprando um remédio para enjoo, que tomou imediatamente, depois comprou um teste de gravidez.

Roger achou que a esposa estava demorando demais, chegando a esperá-la na frente de casa. Quando viu o táxi ao longe, correu para ajudá-la, mas ela estava ótima, muito melhor do que pareceu pelo telefone.

-O que aconteceu? Você tá bem melhor - ele perguntou, depois de entrarem para casa.

-Bom, porque eu tinha uma vaga ideia do porque passei mal - ela explicou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso nos lábios - eu achei que fosse um simples cansaço por voltar a trabalhar depois de tanto tempo, mas...

-Mas o que, Dominique? Por favor, me fala logo - ele estava beirando ao desespero, mas mesmo assim, sua esposa não conseguiu deixar de rir, era um misto de reação a ele mais a alegria que estava sentindo.

-Seu desejo se realizou, marido - ela contou - eu passei mal por causa do seu filho, que não é o Felix.

-O que? Mas você... Isso é demais! Tem certeza? - Roger entendeu, tocando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

-Tenho, e eu estou muito feliz, de verdade - Dominique chorou um pouco, de alegria.

-Eu também - Roger a abraçou.

Eram grandes notícias, tudo mudaria mais uma vez na vida dos Taylor, mas como eles sempre estavam acreditando agora, eram mudanças para melhor, que tornariam sua vida ainda mais maravilhosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos mais outro bebê! Obrigada por lerem e até segunda!


	40. Um longo processo

Quando a família de Dominique recebeu as novidades dela em Paris, mal puderam acreditar. Talvez a sra. Beyrand achou que fosse um pouco cedo para que sua filha tivesse outro bebê quando o primeiro tinha pouco mais de 2 anos, mas conhecendo bem Dominique, e é claro, Roger, que era um pai muito dedicado, ela acreditava que tudo correria bem. Françoise teve vontade de visitar a irmã imediatamente, para abraçá-la pessoalmente e rever o sobrinho, mas no momento, não poderia fazer isso, estava ocupada com o trabalho, mas prometeu que ela e a mãe viriam até Londres conhecer o novo bebê de Dominique assim que ele nascesse.

Foi inacreditável para Clare e Winifred também, ali estava mais uma prova de que Roger era realmente um homem mudado para melhor. Para contar as notícias aos seus amigos, o casal Taylor se dividiu. Numa reunião do Queen, quando Jim Beach já estava encerrando tudo, perguntou se alguém tinha algo mais a acrescentar.

-Bom, já que perguntou, Jim, acho que eu tenho sim, agradeço por criar essa oportunidade - Roger falou, todo cheio de charme.

-Espera aí, não me diga que aprontou outra vez, o que tá tramando, Roger? - Brian se levantou e disse de uma vez, para a surpresa de todos, inclusive sua esposa, que ponderou em pedir que ele se sentasse.

-Brian, relaxa, é sério, me ofende você pensar sempre o pior de mim - rebateu Taylor.

-É, Bri, dá um pouco de crédito pro baixinho, tenho a sensação que é uma coisa muito boa - John defendeu o amigo.

-Se você acha isso, eu sou obrigado a concordar - Brian cruzou os braços, aceitando a opção de uma coisa boa.

-Pois bem, agora que finalmente deixaram eu falar, quero avisar vocês que Domi está grávida de novo e nós vamos ter outro bebê - anunciou Roger com todo orgulho do mundo.

Seus amigos o abraçaram, aliviados e surpresos, contentes pela família Taylor. Já Dominique, trouxe as notícias para as Queen Girls quando ela e Chrissie visitaram Veronica uma vez.

-Eu estou esperando outro bebê, gente - ela disse sem cerimônia, sabendo o quanto elas ficariam felizes, e a sra. Taylor estava certa, quando recebeu abraços de Veronica e Chrissie.

-Roger nos contou na reunião do início da semana, meus parabéns, Domi - sorriu a sra. May.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Dominique, seja bem vinda ao clube das mães de dois filhos - brincou a sra. Deacon.

-Ah muito bem lembrado - apontou Domi - como é que vai ser agora? Me conta, você deve saber, já que você tem experiência nisso.

-Um pouco mais difícil e árduo, trabalho por dois basicamente, mas não menos gratificante - garantiu Roni, com orgulho - sabe, o Felix já é bem independente e Roger te ajuda muito, então, vai dar tudo certo.

-E não se esqueça que nós também estamos aqui pra te ajudar - ofereceu Chrissie de forma gentil.

-Eu sei e muito obrigada por isso, vocês são uns amores - Dominique olhou com gratidão para as amigas.

-Acho que agora só falta a Chrissie ter mais um bebê e nosso clube de mães de dois filhos vai estar completo - Veronica aproveitou para brincar.

-O que? Ah não, nada disso sra. Deacon, eu e Brian não discutimos sobre esse assunto e eu ainda estou aprendendo a ser mãe do Jimmy, tá legal? - Chrissie se justificou.

Não importava a insegurança de Christine, ela e Veronica eram duas das melhores figuras maternas que Dominique conhecia e eram grandes exemplos para ela.

Com toda essa agitação entre os adultos ao seu redor, o próprio Felix, mesmo tão jovem, percebeu algo diferente entre seus pais, sua alegria, mas também seus planejamentos.

-Ele anda meio curioso, o Felix, percebeu? - Dominique trouxe o assunto à tona ao marido, numa noite.

-Sim, olhando pra gente, tentando entender as coisas, faz parte do crescimento dele - Roger comentou.

-É como se ele soubesse do que tá acontecendo, e eu sei que ele entende - acrescentou ela - mas acho que seria melhor conversarmos com ele, contar de um jeito que ele possa entender.

-Talvez ele não entenda o que é ter um irmãozinho, mas é justo contarmos - decidiu ele sobre o assunto.

Então, no dia seguinte, eles se sentaram com Felix, ficando na frente dele, e o menino esperou para ver o que seus pais iriam dizer.

-Felix, a gente queria te avisar que logo a mamãe e o papai vão ter outro bebê - Dominique avisou, docemente.

-Outro bebê? Bebê como eu? - ele questionou.

-É, um bebê como você, mas menor que você - Roger tentou explicar - nós dois vamos ser o pai e a mãe dele também.

-É o meu irmão? - Felix pareceu entender, se lembrando da sua tia Clare e da sua tia Fran, irmãs do seu pai e da sua mãe.

-Isso, isso, muito bem, meu amor - Dominique beijou a bochecha do filho, mesmo ele entendendo parcialmente.

As mudanças começaram a fazer mais sentido para Felix quando ele percebeu sua mãe mais presente em casa, e a barriga dela começar a ficar cada vez maior toda vez que ele a via. À essa altura, sua mãe também não podia pegar mais ele no colo, e o menininho não entendia o porque disso, mas mesmo assim, ela nunca deixava de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo ou colocá-lo para dormir.

Dominique e Roger começaram a pensar em nomes juntos, e depois dele só dizer nomes de menino, ela veio com uma pergunta que o amedrontou mais que o esperado.

-E se for uma menina? - disse Dominique naturalmente.

-Não! - foi a resposta de pânico de Roger.

-Como assim, não? Pode muito bem ser uma menina - ela insistiu.

-Eu sei, mas estou torcendo para que não seja - ele foi sincero.

-Mas por que? - Dominique estava espantada, tentando pensar num motivo plausível.

-Imagina a nossa filhinha, uma menininha linda, que vai puxar a nossa beleza sem dúvida - Roger começou uma narrativa e Dominique revirou os olhos naquele ponto - e aí, num belo dia, a tal da puberdade vai fazer seus truques malignos e ela vai se tornar uma adolescente estonteante e o que isso vai causar? Um monte de garotos na cola dela e se! Um deles conseguir seduzi-la e ela começar a namorar muito cedo, e com o cara errado, tipo um cara como... Um tipo que eu conheço muito bem...

-Quer dizer um cara como você costumava ser? - a sra. Taylor deu um sorriso divertido.

-É, não me orgulho disso, mas é isso - confessou ele.

-Eu acho que nada disso vai acontecer com todo esse exagero, vai chegar uma hora que nossa filha vai crescer e nós simplesmente vamos ter que aceitar - ela encarou os fatos.

-Não sei como consegue aceitar tão fácil - Roger suspirou.

-Simples, é a vida... - ela deu de ombros - mas se for mesmo uma menina, eu gosto do nome Eleanor.

-É bonito, meio velho, mas bonito - Roger opinou - se for um menino, eu gosto do nome Rory.

-Rory, eu gostei - opinou Dominique.

Por enquanto, eles tinham apenas o nome decidido, mas esperavam que as experiências com Felix os ajudassem a cuidar do novo bebê, fosse um menino ou uma menina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso sempre dizer que a ideia do Roger ter medo de ter uma filha veio da minha amiga Karen. É muito legal e engraçado escrever ele como pai. Bom, nos vemos segunda!


	41. Conhecendo Rory

Em mais um dia de trabalho para Roger, tudo que restava para Dominique era ficar em casa, cuidar de Felix e esperar ansiosa pelo nascimento do seu segundo bebê. Cada vez mais estava ficando perto a data prevista para o nascimento, e mesmo assim, todas as outras coisas seguiam seu curso.

Roger e os meninos começavam a esboçar um novo álbum. "Jazz" tinha sido seu último lançamento, um tanto criticado, mas nada abalava o Queen e sua criatividade, os fazendo produzir mais ainda.

Assim, Roger tomou café com sua família e se despediu da esposa e do filho, rumo ao seu trabalho.

-Fala tchau pro papai, filho! - Dominique segurava a mão de Felix, os dois olhavam Roger sair.

-Tchau, papai! - disse o menino animadamente, acenando.

Roger sorriu diante disso e se virou, entrando no carro e dirigindo até o estúdio. Dominique e Felix voltaram para dentro, eles se ocuparam com um pouco de televisão e revistas, até que ela sentiu uma dor que já era sua velha conhecida, uma contração. Isso significava que ela tinha alguns minutos para se organizar e estar no hospital quando seu filho estivesse pronto para vir ao mundo.

-Felix, escuta bem a mamãe, nós vamos lá pra casa da tia Chrissie agora, tá bom? - avisou ela, tentando manter a calma e não assustar seu filho.

-Aham - respondeu o menino, sem saber da gravidade do que aconteceria com sua mãe.

Dominique ligou rapidamente para Chrissie, avisando que deixaria Felix com ela, até que Roger pudesse ir buscá-lo. A sra. May estava em casa, cuidando do seu filho pequeno também, ficando à espera da sua amiga.

-Desculpe a pressa Chrissie, mas eu não posso perder tempo - explicou a sra. Taylor aos suspiros.

-Claro, claro, eu te entendo Domi - Chrissie já foi pegando Felix no colo, enquanto a amiga tentava manter o fôlego - tem certeza que consegue dirigir?

-Tenho, não se preocupe comigo, o intervalo ainda está grande, só cuide do meu menino - recomendou Dominique.

-Pode deixar, vai dar tudo certo - Chrissie a abraçou com um braço só, ainda segurando Felix.

-Obrigada, tchau Felix - sua mãe lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e tomou seu caminho.

Parte de Dominique, diante de tamanha situação complicada, desejava que Roger tivesse um trabalho que não ocupasse tanto seu tempo e o deixasse estar com ela naquele momento tão importante, mas não era hora pra isso, ela tinha toda certeza que logo, logo ele estaria ao seu lado.

Foi só dar entrada no hospital que a própria equipe do lugar avisou Roger que sua esposa tinha entrado na sala de cirurgia. Todo o esforço, lágrimas, apreensão, mas coragem de Dominique foram recompensados quando ela ouviu o chorinho do filho, tinha sido mais forte e alto do que o de Felix, e isso a deixou em alerta. Seria isso um bom ou mau sinal?

-Sra. Taylor, meus parabéns, é uma menina! - disse o médico e Dominique acabou rindo.

As enfermeiras e o médico ao seu redor não entenderam bem aquela reação dela, mas só de pensar em como seu marido reagiria ao ser pai de uma menina, a fazia querer rir.

Domi pôs os olhos em sua menininha, ela era linda, bem como o pai dela tinha previsto. Tinha a pele rosadinha, bochechinhas gordas, um nariz redondinho e lindos olhos azuis. Tinha poucos fios de cabelo de um tom claro, ela parecia bastante com Dominique.

-Oi, eu espero que goste de Eleanor, foi o nome que eu escolhi pra você... - a mãe conversou com a filha.

Um instante depois, Dominique não se importou de ser interrompida por Roger, ela sorriu de alívio ao vê-lo. Ele beijou a testa dela antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Eu vim assim que pude - disse Roger baixinho.

-Ela acabou de nascer, nós temos uma menina, Roger - falou Dominique, contente por isso.

-Oh céus, você estava certa o tempo todo, eu sou pai de uma menina! - Roger exclamou, tentando lidar com essa mudança da sua vida.

Ele baixou os olhos para a filha, esticando os braços lentamente, pedindo em silêncio para segurá-la.

-Oi, pequena, oi... - sussurrou ele - ainda estamos pensando num nome, mas olha meu anjinho, acho que você tem uma carinha de Rory.

-O que? - manifestou-se Dominique, um tanto confusa - tem certeza?

-Eu acho que combina com ela - insistiu Roger - por mais que seja um nome de menino, ele soa como um nome feminino em outras línguas, como francês, por exemplo.

-Você é muito persuasivo - Domi balançou a cabeça - está bem então, que seja Rory Eleanor Taylor.

-Perfeito, adorei - concordou Roger - você é a nossa Rory...

Ele ergueu sua filhinha com cuidado, beijando sua bochecha, mas ao invés de ela rir, como seu pai esperava, ela acabou chorando.

-Parece que ela quer a mamãe - indicou Dominique e Roger devolveu a filha a ela, Rory logo foi se acalmando.

O ciúme de Roger por causa disso passou bem rápido. Ele deixou suas meninas por um instante e, voltando à recepção, encontrou seus velhos amigos esperando por ele.

-Vamos lá, gente, quero que conheçam a Rory - ele convidou e todos entraram depois dele.

Roger observou o bebê um pouco ao longe, enquanto todos davam os parabéns a Dominique e admiravam a filhinha deles.

-Então... eu sou pai de uma menina - expressou ele em voz alta, mais uma vez, muito admirado - vocês quiseram tanto isso e aqui estamos.

-E você tem razão de se preocupar, ela é linda e com certeza chama a atenção - Freddie se lembrou do quanto eles brincavam sobre Roger ser pai de uma menina - e não estou falando isso só pra puxar saco, é porque é verdade.

-Depois dessa, não sei se agradeço o elogio ou fico com mais medo ainda - Roger confessou.

-Roger, para de sofrer por antecipação - Dominique chamou a atenção dele, para olhar a situação de forma mais positiva - ela ainda vai ser sua garotinha antes de crescer, e eu realmente espero que ela não saia por aí destruindo corações, se depender de mim, ela não vai ser assim.

-Agora você tá antecipando as coisas, Domi - Roger apontou.

-Vocês que começaram essa bobeira - ela rebateu, e olhou para a filha, sorrindo - vai se acostumando Rory, vai se acostumando...

A família da pequena srta. Taylor podia ser um tanto exagerada, mas seu amor e preocupação por ela tinham a medida certa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos a nossa querida Rory!


	42. Irmãozinhos

Felix estava brincando com Jimmy, até que sua tia Chrissie passou correndo, indo responder aquele barulho engraçado da máquina de falar com pessoas chamada de telefone. Era outra coisa estranha que tinha acontecido naquele dia para o menino, assim que a tia aprontou ele e seu amigo e eles foram para o hospital. A primeira coisa estranha que tinha acontecido com Felix naquele dia era sua mãe ter que sair correndo, ele ainda não entendia o motivo para isso.

Naquele lugar estranho chamado de hospital, o pequeno Taylor ficou feliz em encontrar rostos familiares, tio John, tio Freddie, tia Roni e tio Brian estavam ali, e é claro seu pai. Sua mãe também estava, parecendo muito cansada, mas mesmo assim, Dominique sorriu ao ver o filho novamente, Felix retribuiu o carinho por um momento, mas logo depois, trocou o sorriso por uma carinha de confusão, observando o bebê no colo de sua mãe.

-Chega mais perto, meu amor - Dominique convidou e seu filho confiou nela - lembra-se que conversamos com você, que falamos que mamãe e papai teriam um bebê? Aqui está ela, essa é sua irmãzinha Rory.

-Rory? - Felix hesitou, começando a associar o nome ao bebê na sua frente.

-Sim, diz oi pra ela - Roger se aproximou, esperando para ver o que Felix faria.

Ele então, movido pela curiosidade e pela leve pressão dos seus pais, observou o rostinho rosado de Rory. Realmente ela era uma gracinha, pequena e fofa, e seu irmão mais velho não resistiu sorrir para ela, no que a bebê sorriu de volta, o que deixou os pais dos dois irmãos muito contentes.

Um tempo depois, os Taylor estavam de volta em casa, e os três moradores da casa começaram a se adaptar à nova membro da família. Rory podia chorar bastante a noite, o que incomodou Felix no começo, ele não entendia porque sua irmãzinha chorava tanto para dormir. Seu pai explicou que era o jeito dela pedir as coisas ou dizer que estava assustada, já que não podia falar, e assim, as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido para Felix.

Quando sua irmã tinha uns 3 meses, o menino finalmente pôde pegá-la um pouco no colo, ficando sentado e imóvel e Rory parecia gostar do irmão, ela ficava calma e até mesmo risonha em alguns momentos, e isso criou um grande vínculo entre os dois.

O tempo foi passando e logo Rory estava correndo pela casa também, parecendo muito mais rápida do que Felix, o que provocava um pouco de cansaço tanto de Roger, Dominique e Charlie também. Uma das coisas com que a menininha Taylor teve que se acostumar foi com um pouco da ausência de seu pai, ultimamente Roger andava bastante ocupado, muitas decisões sobre o novo álbum do Queen estavam sendo tomadas, mais as gravações e regravações constantes, o que fazia com que o pai passasse menos tempo com seus filhos, e era por isso que parecia que Rory tinha se apegado muito ao seu pai. Era unânime o quanto ela fazia questão de ficar no colo dele o máximo possível de tempo, quando ele estava em casa.

-Está tudo bem Rory - repetia Roger - por mais que eu saia, eu vou voltar sempre, prometo.

Ela tentava acreditar nas promessas dele, enquanto sua mãe teve uma ideia melhor quanto a isso.

-Sabe, Rog, não é só a Rory que sente sua falta, o Felix também, então... - ela formulou o pedido - acha que teria algum problema nós irmos te visitar no estúdio, pelo menos uma vez?

-Não, problema nenhum meu amor, vocês podem observar as gravações e nos intervalos eu faço companhia pra vocês, eu vou amar se forem - Roger concordou com a ideia, beijando a bochecha da esposa e mostrando sua alegria por isso.

Assim, Dominique aprontou as crianças numa bela tarde e eles foram juntos ver o trabalho do papai e dos tios. Acabou que Felix e Rory se distraíram na companhia de Jimmy May, que também estava acompanhando sua mãe, e brincaram bastante sem atrapalhar nada. Enquanto seus filhos se distraíam, a própria Dominique se distraía com outra coisa.

Era interessante ver os meninos gravando, no seu processo criativo, criando, mudando, aceitando sugestões e opinando, aperfeiçoando algo até que alcançasse o seu melhor. Era essa uma das principais características do Queen que faziam Dominique apreciar a banda, antes de qualquer coisa. Mas de repente, ela se viu concentrada no trabalho do produtor, atento às instruções dos músicos, dialogando com eles, ajudando no processo criativo, controlando a parte da edição, mexendo em todos aqueles botões da mesa de som que pareciam algo de outro mundo que só o produtor entendia. Era algo realmente fascinante para Domi.

Ela foi despertada dos seus pensamentos quando Roger saiu da cabine de gravação, com um sorriso enorme, dando um grande beijo na esposa sem se importar com sua plateia de amigos. Felix foi mais rápido que a irmã, assim que notou o pai, veio correndo até ele e Rory, percebendo a movimentação, foi atrás deles.

-Ah que maravilha ter vocês aqui! Como estão os meus anjinhos, se comportando? - ele perguntou aos filhos.

-Sim, sim - Felix afirmou e Rory deu apenas um sorriso.

-Que ótimo, assim que eu gosto de ver - o pai elogiou.

-Até parece, é você que chama eles pra bagunça - Dominique brincou - então, estão terminando?

-É, por hoje sim, fizemos um certo progresso, sabe como é complicado gravar e mixar tudo, mas esse até que está mais tranquilo - Roger respondeu.

-Isso é ótimo, fico feliz pelo avanço de vocês - ela sorriu, orgulhosa.

Roger acabou usando o resto do tempo de descanso para se sentar com os filhos, colocando cada um deles em suas pernas, e eles se aconchegaram no peito do pai. Ficaram quietinhos o suficiente até a mente inquieta de Roger ter uma outra ideia.

Pedindo autorização de Reid e do produtor, ele colocou Felix no seu colo e o deixou tocar bateria, guiando as mãos do menino ao segurarem as baquetas juntos. Felix ficou fascinado com aquilo, em como o som respondia aos seus movimentos. Quando ele já estava se empolgando com tudo aquilo, Roger decidiu que era a vez de Rory. 

Ela ficou um pouco confusa ao encarar os tambores e címbalos na sua frente, e quando seu pai bateu aquilo tudo de um jeito rápido demais, a garotinha acabou se assustando.

-Não, não, calma, calma - Roger se desesperou um pouco, se levantando e tentando acalmá-la - tá tudo bem não gostar de bateria, o papai não sabia.

Rory encarou o instrumento como algo feio, mas olhou com mais compreensão para seu pai, que tinha ficado surpreso com sua reação. Mesmo assim, como sempre, Roger compreendeu o jeito peculiar da filha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos ter mais momentos da família Taylor no próximo capítulo, até segunda!


	43. Uma nova profissão

Rory continuava crescendo e o tempo passando, de repente, para a surpresa da família dela, ela já estava balbuciando suas primeiras palavras, mamãe, papai e "Félis", como ela chamava o irmãozinho. Assim, com a menininha da casa um pouco mais crescida, chegou a hora de sua mãe voltar para o trabalho, sua licença maternidade tinha terminado.

Um pouco antes disso, Dominique tinha pensado muito se realmente valia a pena retornar ao posto de secretária e assistente. Não que ela odiasse o emprego, como sempre, ela era grata por tê-lo conseguido no momento que mais precisava, e ser capaz de executá-lo bem. Além disso, ela gostava muito do sr. Branson e se não fosse sua assistente, jamais conheceria Roger e eles não teriam a vida que levavam agora, vida essa que Dominique amava.

Mas mesmo assim, depois de tudo tão estável e estabilizado, com seus filhos crescendo e Roger continuando sua carreira cada vez mais consagrada, Dominique pensou um pouco nela mesma, como seria bom tentar algo diferente e realmente, ela queria investir no ramo da música, nos seus bastidores. Quando se sentiu decidida sobre isso, ela conversou com Roger, contando o que desejaria fazer a partir de agora.

-Eu sempre quis tentar uma profissão no ramo musical, não como artista, mas mais, como uma produtora, trabalhando nos detalhes artísticos de verdade, não só marcando agendas aqui e ali - ela contou - e bom, acho que a hora pra tentar isso chegou e eu me inscrevi num estágio de produção, vou começar em breve.

-Ok, sem problemas - ele respondeu, surpreso, mais uma vez sua esposa tinha absolutamente tudo sob controle - se é o que você quer, arrase, minha linda!

Ela riu com o jeito que ele a chamou, ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, a apoiando completamente. Assim, Dominique se reorganizou mais uma vez na sua vida, uma das suas habilidades mais destacadas, aprendendo a deixar os filhos sob os cuidados atentos de Charlie e aprendendo uma nova profissão. Ela visitava o Trident Studios todos os dias, pontualmente, observando o trabalho do produtor e fazendo suas próprias anotações. Alguns deles, se davam ao trabalho de ensiná-la um pouco mais do que outros. E dessa forma, ela foi se tornando apta a ser uma produtora musical.

Nos fins de semana, Rory e Felix aproveitavam a companhia dos pais, brincavam os quatro juntos. Em uma ocasião, Roger não se deu por satisfeito com a primeira reação de Rory à bateria e teve outra ideias para que a filha gostasse do instrumento. Dominique não conseguiu contê-lo, apenas observou o marido andando pra lá e pra cá, trazendo mais e mais panelas da cozinha para a sala.

-Se isso é algum experimento pro próximo álbum eu não quero saber, só trate de arrumar tudo quando tiver terminado - demandou a sra. Taylor, no que Roger apenas assentiu.

Ele ofereceu baquetas aos filhos, e Felix começou a brincadeira, sem cerimônia, apenas batendo em tudo, e Rory, como todo caçula, quis imitar seu irmão mais velho. Dessa vez, ela tinha total controle do que estava fazendo, encontrando seu próprio ritmo favorito, o que alegrou seu pai e o deixou orgulhoso.

Tanto Roger e Dominique buscavam um pouco de descanso agora, ele tinha acabado de fazer a última turnê do Queen com seus companheiros, divulgando "The Game" e ela, estava em busca de um trabalho como produtora musical. Tudo que o casal precisava era uma noite tranquila, só que seu desejo foi interrompido por uma ligação, bem quando seus pequenos já estavam caindo no sono.

Dominique ficou olhando Felix dormir, enquanto Roger passou Rory para o colo da esposa e desceu as escadas, indo ver quem ligava àquela hora.

-Roger, sou eu, tá a fim de uma festa? - a voz sugestiva de Freddie soou do outro lado.

-Festa? Agora? - Roger ficou tentado pela ideia, ele amava uma boa agitação, mesmo sendo mais responsável agora - Bom, não é o que estava nos planos, mas festa nunca é uma coisa ruim, só me deixa checar com a Domi o que ela acha, mas acho que é quase certo a gente ir, então te vejo daqui a pouco.

-Acho bom mesmo, Taylor, até mais - Freddie desligou, indo checar detalhes da festa.

O convite tinha realmente animado Roger, só esperava ver o que Dominique acharia.

-Quem era? - ela perguntou sussurrando, saindo do quarto de Rory.

-Freddie, ele tá dando uma festa agora, e chamou a gente pra ir, então vamos? - ele tentou.

-Uma festa... Bom, faz um tempo que não saímos juntos mesmo, acho que vai ser uma boa ideia - Dominique acabou aceitando.

Se arrumaram, esperaram Charlie chegar e foram para Garden Lodge. O lugar começava a se encher aos poucos, e eles estavam felizes por serem um dos primeiros a chegar, já que pelo jeito, os assentos da casa logo estariam todos ocupados. Freddie não estava à vista deles, mas eles já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de atitude.

-Pois é, Roger, não era bem isso que eu estava pensando, mas tudo bem, já que estamos aqui... - Dominique deu de ombros, levemente incomodada.

-O que foi? O que tem de errado? - ele se inclinou para mais perto dela, tentando entendê-la.

-Eu também vim para ver o Freddie, e lá no fundo, achei que seria só a gente que estaria aqui, mas eu devia esperar isso, você disse festa, e é isso que o nosso amigo define por festa - ela elaborou um pouco mais.

-Pois é, sabe como ele é - Roger acabou se conformando também.

O resto da noite acabou por aumentando o incômodo de Dominique. É claro, houve momentos agradáveis, conforme os May e os Deacon chegaram também, e os três casais fizeram companhia uns aos outros. Mas Freddie fez um comentário desagradável, que a deixou abalada, ele tinha acusado Roger de continuar sendo constantemente infiel. Ela sabia que não era verdade, que seu velho amigo não estava exatamente no seu juízo perfeito e que ele estava só brincando, mesmo assim, não doía menos. 

Para sua sorte e alívio, seu amado marido fez a decisão correta de deixar aquele lugar que se tornou cada vez mais infernal. Brian, Chrissie, John e Veronica os seguiram para fora logo em seguida, e a sra. Taylor descobriu que seus outros amigos compartilhavam da mesma ideia dela. Às vezes, por estar passando por uma dor interior muito grande e não achar outros meios para lidar com isso, Freddie exagerava no que falava e no que fazia. Isso só continuou preocupando seus verdadeiros amigos por um longo tempo, incluindo Roger e Dominique Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A festa desse capítulo é sim a mesma do filme. Até segunda!


	44. Um recado especial

Rory tinha acordado um pouco atordoada pela manhã. Parecia que de repente a casa estava quieta demais. Mesmo sozinha, ela não teve medo de checar o que estava acontecendo, precisava saber o motivo para aquele silêncio todo.

Com seus pequenos pezinhos, chegou à porta do quarto do irmão, que estava fechada. Ela não se deixou abater, se abaixou e olhou pela fresta embaixo da porta. Felix estava dormindo também. De repente, Rory viu que um adulto se aproximava, saiu correndo, achando que poderia ser seu pai, mas encontrou diretamente com sua mãe.

-Meu amor? Faz tempo que está aí? - perguntou Dominique, surpresa.

-Não sei, cadê o papai? - a garotinha de três anos perguntou de volta.

-Ah Rory - Domi lamentou um pouco, segurando a filha no colo - ele precisou sair para trabalhar, meu bem, ele não está aqui agora, lembra que nós fomos dizer tchau pra ele no aeroporto?

-Mas ele estava aqui, não estava? - Rory insistiu - eu achei que tinha visto ele.

-Ah meu bem, ele está longe agora - explicou a mãe, com receio.

-Hum... - murmurou a menina, pensativa - e ele volta logo?

-Ele não vai voltar tão rápido assim, filha - Dominique disse a verdade - ele foi pra Suécia, é um lugar bem longe daqui e papai e os tios vão ter que ficar lá por um tempo.

-Mesmo? Mas eu vou sentir muita falta dele... - lamentou Rory.

-Eu sei, eu sei - Domi a abraçou, mas não se preocupe, ele disse que nós poderíamos ligar.

-Tá bom então, mamãe... - a garotinha tentou se conformar, ainda tristonha.

Ver Rory assim partiu o coração de Dominique, mas ela entendia o trabalho do marido, e esperava que os filhos também compreendessem melhor, conforme iam crescendo.

Roger tinha partido mais cedo naquele dia, pegando um avião para Montreal junto com o restante do Queen, lá eles finalizariam seu próximo álbum, álbum esse que estava dando o que falar entre a banda.

Roger e Brian se opuseram à ideia inovadora de John e aprovada por Freddie de fazer um álbum de músicas disco. Para o baterista, o novo ritmo simplesmente limitava suas habilidades, ele tinha que usar pela metade o potencial de seu instrumento e isso o irritava completamente.

Brian tinha a mesma opinião que o melhor amigo, chegando a perder a paciência várias vezes, criando um clima tenso entre o quarteto. As brigas foram se intensificando cada vez mais, mas quando a ocasião da viagem chegou, as coisas pareciam ter melhorado.

Dominique esperava que tudo corresse bem entre eles enquanto finalizavam o álbum em Montreal. Voltando à sua rotina diária, a sra. Taylor foi acordar Felix e arrumar o quarto das crianças enquanto eles se aprontavam para o dia.

Logo depois de ajeitar o travesseiro de Rory sobre a cama, Dominique encontrou uma folha de papel dobrada. Em cima dela, estava a letra reta de Roger, escrito: "Para Felix e Rory". Domi sorriu ao perceber o que o marido tinha feito. Ela pôs o bilhete no bolso da calça e desceu para a cozinha, servindo o café da manhã para as crianças.

Assim que os três terminaram a refeição, ela olhou sugestivamente para os filhos, com um brilho no olhar.

-O que foi, mãe? - Felix ficou um tanto desconfiado.

-Eu tenho uma pequena surpresa pra vocês - ela anunciou - eu encontrei algo especial, que queria compartilhar com vocês.

-O que é? - Rory quis saber, ficando animada.

-Bom, seu pai deixou um recado pra vocês - ela mostrou o bilhete - então vamos ler?

-Vamos sim! - Felix bateu palmas, ansioso.

-Tá bem - Dominique riu da empolgação - vamos ver então.

Ela limpou a garganta, desdobrou o papel, e se pôs a ler.

" Felix, Rory, aqui é o papai. Sinto muito por ter que sair com pressa e não poder levar vocês comigo. Mas eu quero falar uma coisa, antes de eu sair, beijei a testa de cada um de vocês e disse eu te amo. Não esqueçam disso. Agora, eu falo de novo eu amo vocês, porque é verdade. Mesmo longe, eu não deixo de amar vocês! Eu fico triste de não poder voltar tão cedo, mas todos os dias que eu estiver longe, vou lembrar de vocês dois. Ah digam à mamãe que eu também amo muito ela. Não me esqueçam de ligar, até breve! Ass.: Papai!".

-Ah Rog... - suspirou Dominique, admirada e grata.

-Que bom que ele deixou a carta - comentou Rory, um pouco mais confortada, por ver toda a atenção do seu pai.

Não demorou muito para que Roger ligasse e falasse com a família. Para o alívio de Dominique, os meninos realmente tinham se entendido muito melhor em Montreal.

Assim, com o trabalho pronto, o Queen retornou para casa e para suas famílias. Roger ficou surpreso ao ver Felix e Rory junto com a mãe no aeroporto, à sua espera. Ele abraçou os filhos com força e os encheu de beijos, chegando até a fazer cócegas na barriga deles.

-Ah meus anjos, como senti saudade de vocês! - ele finalmente disse.

-A gente podia ter ido junto, pai - Rory sugeriu e seu pai deu um sorriso tristinho.

-Você sabe que a gente não poderia ir, Rory - Dominique disse gentilmente.

-Domi... - Roger notou a esposa, e suspirou o nome dela, apaixonado e com saudades.

Ele a beijou sem hesitar, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, que Dominique retribuiu, o segurando mais um pouquinho. Eles finalmente foram para casa, Dominique ajudando Roger a desfazer a mala enquanto as crianças estavam no meio, chamando a atenção dele, o puxando pelos braços, atrapalhando um pouco a tarefa dos pais, mas eles nem ligavam, sua reação era totalmente compreensiva.

-Tá legal, tá legal, sosseguem um pouco - Roger pediu entre risos - eu tenho uma coisa pra vocês.

Rory e Felix ficaram quietinhos, esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Seu pai entregou presentes para eles, os dois irmãos abriram tudo, rasgando o papel de uma vez, e enfim, descobriram o que tinham ganhado.

Felix tinha suas próprias baquetas agora, que ele poderia sair batendo por aí, já o presente de Rory era uma linda boneca de pano, que tinha cabelos de lã cor de caramelo e olhos violeta, usando um macacão de veludo. A menina a achou fofinha e macia, a abraçando várias vezes por causa disso.

-Como é que se diz? - Dominique pediu, contente pela alegria dos filhos.

-Obrigado, papai - Felix e Rory não só agradeceram, como também abraçaram e beijaram Roger de novo, e logo em seguida saíram para brincar.

-Bom, isso nos dá um pouco mais de tempo - Roger sorriu para Dominique.

-Seu humor está bem melhor - observou ela - chegaram num acordo, então?

-É, a gente se entendeu, relativamente bem - Roger deu de ombros - pelo menos a missão está cumprida e agora vamos esperar pra ver.

-E meu marido está de volta - ela sorriu, se aconchegando perto dele.

-Estou muito feliz por ter voltado, amor - ele concordou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui tivemos mais um pouco de fofura da família Taylor, espero que tenham gostado, até mais! Antes que eu me vá, gostaria de avisar vocês que vou começar a atualizar essa história às quintas também, então até quinta!


End file.
